Doctor Who: Civil War
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: When Amy realizes that their usually random adventures with the Doctor start to show a pattern she suspects he may have a hidden agenda. Meanwhile River has always known the Doctor needs to have Companions, but suddenly that need has seemed to have turned dangerously pathological...and she fears that her parents may be prisoners not passengers and they might not even know it.
1. Prologue

IMPORTANT: This is a sequel! Book One is call Doctor Who: The Lemkin Factor. It can be found on my page. Thanks!

* * *

NOTE from the Phoenix: Well you Whovian are just SO much fun to play with! I can't say how thrilled I was by the response I got with my first dip into the Whoniverse with 'The Lemkin Factor'. So...as my thanks to you I spent the morning doing the the prologue to this the sequel.

TIME FRAME: the time frame did not matter so much for the The Lemkin Factor and I had randomly chosen somewhere in the seventh season. I've changed my mind because I realized that I don't want Amy and Rory worrying about Utah. So this story takes place *after* season 6, but *before* season 7.

Remember that Amy tells that Doctor in The Power of Three that she and Rory have been on 10 years worth of adventure with the Doctor? Well, here's part of why...enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

Sitting on the edge of the bed Aleena put the small empty tea cup in her hand down on the night stand. Smiling sadly she reached out and ran her hand through the dark hair of her sleeping son. Five years old he was the spiting image of his father, with the exception of his eyes. It was clear to everyone that he had inherited his eyes from his mother.

Aleena pulled up the soft silk sheets over her child as a gentle breeze flew in through the large arched window. The golden cast of the alien moon of their new world put an unsettling glow on her son's ivory skin that reminded her of times that she'd rather leave in the past. When he began to jerk in his sleep Aleena reached out and put her hand on his chest. His heart pounded under her touch for a moment before calming again.

Once he seemed to settle down Aleena leaned in and kissed his forehead. Getting to her feet she wandered over to the window to look out over the city. The Doctor had taken them to a world that had been home to a race that had built a beautiful city of marble shortly before abandoning it. The Doctor would not say why they had left, but he assured they would never return and that they would be safe here. So the Minyans had inherited the empty streets, rich fields, clean waters, wild forests, and plentiful oceans and were working to bring civilization into the world once again.

High up on the mountainside the rest of the city sloped away from the palace towards a deep purple sea. The city below was mostly deserted still, their numbers were not great enough to fill the homes and businesses. It was still questionable if they would be able to restart the flame of the Minyan race with the spark that remained, but they were determined to try. With the Age Lock removed the idea that time was suddenly precious again made everyone more industrious than ever.

Turning away from the window Aleena checked on her son one last time before retiring for the night herself. As she walked towards the wooden doors that lead to the hall she stepped on a round chalk mark on the floor that was sticking out from under the rug. Reaching down Aleena pulled up the large woven rug that was sprawled across the floor of her son's room.

"Not again." Aleena sighed.

Not wanting to deal with cleaning up the hidden drawings at the moment she replaced the rug and just rubbed away the chalk marking that showed. Exhausted she stepped out into the hall and headed directly across the way into her and Ithican's bedroom. It was late and Ithican had been asleep when she had left, but he was up now and waiting for her. He stepped up to her as she closed the door behind herself.

"Aleena, our son..."

"He's fine, Ithican," Aleena interrupted quickly "he just needed some tea."

"He was having another nightmare, wasn't he?"

"No." Aleena lied.

"Aleena, please, there is something wrong."

"He is perfectly healthy, you know that."

"Then why doesn't he speak?" Ithican asked gently.

"Ithica..."

"Aleena, he is five years old and he has not uttered a single word, not one, not ever."

"Can we not have this conversation again right now?" Aleena asked wearily.

"You always say that. If not now, then when?" Ithican asked. "When are we going to talk? You are becoming as quiet as our son."

"Don't be cruel, Ithican." Aleena said hurt.

"I'm sorry." Ithican apologized. "I'm just worried."

"He has seen every doctor this world has to offer and they all say the same thing. Our son is the picture of health."

"There is one doctor he hasn't seen..."

"The Doctor has already done enough for us. He gave us a second chance, he gave us this amazing this world."

"No, he abandoned us in the middle of *nowhere* with no of dealing wi..."

"Ithican, we are a highly advanced people on a lush and plentiful world." Aleena interrupted defensively. "We can take care of ourselves, the Doctor knows that."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. He knew you were pregnant, he's the one who told you. He was so terribly clever, surely it occurred to him that the events that transpired might have consequences to our child. All that time travel, all that power, you bore the scars of a tortured Time Lord in your palm, you were locked inside the TARDIS in a room that even he couldn't find for hours."

"Ithican, there were other wome..."

"How is it that the Doctor couldn't be bothered to come to the birth of our child to ensure his health after all that occurred to him in the womb?!"

"Don't be angry with him, please, Ithican. I'm sure the Doctor is very busy, it's a big Universe, and he's just one man..."

"He's not a man, he is a Time Lord!" Ithican snarled as his frustration boiled over. "He could have come and checked on us the moment he left! For him no time had to pass! All he had to do was use his little blue box to step into our future to moment he said good-bye!"

"The fact that he didn't come must mean that he didn't need to. The Doctor knows the future, right?" Aleena pointed out hopefully. "So everything must be okay. Our son is just a little special, he'll talk when he's ready to. I'm sure he's all righ..."

"Aleena stop it, this constant denial isn't helping, we need to face this." Ithican said firmly. "You and I both know that from his very first breath there has been something terribly wrong with our son, and it is getting worse every day!"

Aleena lashed out and slapped Ithican with all her force. Ithican accepted her fury the way the stone shore accepts the lash of a wave from a stormy sea. Feeling guilty he reached out to draw her into a comforting embrace but Aleena jerked away from him.

"What do you want me to do, Ithican?! What do you *expect* me to do?!" Aleena demanded desperately as tears streaked down her face. "I have raised our son to the *best* of my ability. I have done everything I can think of! I have loved him with all my heart, and I do love him, Ithican. Despite everything, I love him, I love him so much..."

Ithican finally managed to corral Aleena into a warm embrace. Breaking down from the years of stress she wept bitterly against his chest. Holding her tightly he rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes to try and hide his own tears.

"Hush, Aleena, hush, it's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean you don't love him, and never think for a *second* that I don't love our son with all of my heart as well." Ithican whispered soothingly. "You are a wonderful mother and I am in awe of you everyday...but we need help. We need the Doctor. He must have left you some way of contacting him. Please."

"This isn't about my pride or my fears, Ithican." Aleena whimpered. "If I could call the Doctor to this very spot right now, if I could rip Time open and drag him here to help our son...don't you think I would?"

"You're right." Ithican kissed the top of Aleena's head. "Forgive me. I'm simply desperate for help."

"So am I."

"I know, again, forgive me."

"Always."

"I love you, Aleena."

"And I love you."

Aleena managed to control her tears and just enjoyed a peaceful moment in Ithican's arms. Eventually she pulled away and headed for the door. Ithican knew better than to follow her. She had made it clear long ago that if she left their bedroom during the night that she was seeking privacy. She had spent two hundred thousand years living apart from the others, it wasn't an easy habit to break.

After what seemed like hours of roaming the darkened marble halls of the palace Aleena found herself at the open air top gardens. She wandered over to the edge balcony that offered a breathtaking view of the city and the ocean below. Looking up at the stars and the bright golden moon Aleena tried to guess which world the Doctor might be visiting or which ones he may have touched in the past.

"Punish me for what I did to you until the end of Time itself, for the suffering I caused you I deserve ever second of it, but please, please don't allow my son to pay for my mistakes." Aleena whimpered to the night sky in misery. "He needs help, he needs you. He barely sleeps, I must drug him every night to settle him and even still there are times at night when he just screams. The Stars help me, my baby screams. He has nightmares that no child has rights to have."

Trying her hardest to keep from breaking down into tears again Aleena reached into the front of her flowing night dress. Pulling out the silver necklace that she wore she stared at the blue sonic screwdriver crystal that was nestled into the pendant. She worked the crystal out of pendant and placed it in her hand that once held the golden spiral marks.

"I'm thinking of you, Doctor. You told me to hold this and think of you, that you'd get the message, and that you'd come." Aleena closed her eyes and held onto the dark crystal so tightly that it cut into her palm and drew blood. "But I have been thinking of you, and calling out to you for help *every* night for five years...why haven't you come?"

Aleena kept her tight grip on the sonic crystal and thought of every moment with the Doctor that she could remember in hopes that he would hear her. Over the past five years she had come to this spot every night and thought of nothing and no one else. When she opened eyes and found that she was still alone Aleena fell to her knees and broke down into tears.

"Where are you?! You said you'd help us, you said you would be here. You said you would come if my child needed you. You promised, Doctor, you promised..."


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: Since this happens so close after season 7 the Doctor hasn't really had time to go about and 'erase' himself from history yet, which is why River hasn't be pardoned yet. Just figured I should clarify that now before we get too far in the story!

* * *

Chapter One

"Amy? ...Amy?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I...I've made a terrible mistake." The Doctor admitted miserably. "I...I'm going to d...die here..."

Amy looked over at the Doctor. Sitting on the floor with his back against the wall he was pinching the bridge of his nose hard enough to blanche the skin. Releasing his hold on his nose just before he broke the bone he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic. Flicking the device open he pointed it at his face and stared at it, he slowly brought the glowing green light closer until he was cross eyed. Shaking his head to clear it he put the sonic away again and looked up at Amy desperately.

"Amy, help me...please."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Doctor, you're fine."

"Okay, so maybe boredom isn't actually capable of killing me," The Doctor huffed in frustration "but it is certainly making me *wish* it could."

"You are the only person in the Universe who could find a Leisure World stressful."

"I'm not stressed."

"Well you're stressing me." Amy said. "A little rest might do you some good."

"I don't idle well."

"I noticed." Amy sighed as she stretched out on the tanning lounge. "Why don't you go get a massage or something?"

"I've had my fill of strangers putting me up on tables and touching me for one life time, thank you very much." The Doctor grumbled as he got to his feet and began to pace.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Amy said sincerely. "If you're really that uncomfortable here let's go."

"No. I'll be okay." The Doctor sighed. "I'm just anxious about Aleena."

"Aleena? Why?" Amy asked as she sat up. "We left them on a paradise world, they can take care of themselves, right?"

"Right." The Doctor agreed halfheartedly. "I just...I thought she would call."

"Call?"

"We are millions of years in the future compared to them now, Amy. I left her a way to contact me, if she had ever called for help I would have picked up on it as soon as the TARDIS landed here. She never called, or I never got the message for some reason."

"She must never have needed you."

"I guess so." The Doctor muttered as he stared at the floor.

"Don't sound so hurt, Doctor. You know the Minyans never really trusted Time Lords. Plus after everything she put you through, maybe she thought it was best for you if you didn't have to see her again."

The Doctor furrowed his brow in thought for a moment before looking up at Amy with a penetrating stare. She stared right back at him, not daring to move, not even daring to breath, fearful that he was going to figure out that she had threatened Aleena into never seeking him out. The Doctor looked like he was about to ask her something but he just shook his head. Walking over to the window he looked out on the vast luxury resort as twilight settled over the wold of Abydos.

When the Doctor continued to just vacantly stare out the window Amy became increasingly concerned. Before he just had the usual anxious energy he got when he was bored, but now he seemed to be becoming truly melancholy. Dressed in a large plush white robe that was designed to allow tanning rays to penetrate through Amy jumped down from the softly glowing tanning lounge. Walking over to the Doctor she stood next to him and looked out the window with him. He glanced over at her and smiled sadly.

"Amy, do you still trust me?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Of course I trust you, you know that."

"Just checking. I want to ask something of you and I wanted to make sure that you felt safe first."

"I always feel safe with you, Doctor."

"Always?" The Doctor asked skeptically.

"Okay, so maybe we end up running for our lives more often than not, but I always know you are going to make it right. You always get me home."

Suddenly looking guilty the Doctor turned to look out the window again. When the Doctor hesitated to continue their conversation Amy became increasingly anxious. She knew he was about to ask her about the memories she'd gained from her time with Aleena in the Zero Room. There hadn't been much time during the relocation of the Minyans for him to corner her about it, but now that everything had settled she knew his curiosity must be eating at him again. Amy was fully prepared for this moment and already had a lie prepared and practiced.

"Doctor, I don't reme..."

"Amy, I don't want to take you and Rory home just yet." The Doctor said quickly before he lost the courage.

"I'm sorry...what?" Amy asked confused.

"I know I promised to take you home for a while after this stop on Abydos, but I want you to stay with me, just for a little while longer, please. A few more places, I know this beautiful ocean world, and a gigantic labyrinth cavern where everything makes its own light and glows like daylight. Just a couple of quick trips, then I'll take you home, a week, two at the most. I just, I don't know, I ne..."

"It's okay, Doctor." Amy interrupted gently. "You don't need an excuse to want us to travel with you, not ever. Of course we'll stay, for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Pond."

Amy was so relieved that she hadn't needed to use her lie to deflect the Doctor from digging for the truth that was in her mind that she didn't even notice how relieved he was to hear that she and Rory were going to stay. Near tears he drew her into a hug with his right arm and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Pulling himself together quickly the Doctor smiled brightly as he released Amy.

"You're still favouring that arm, Doctor." Amy pointed out. "Have you let Rory look at it lately?"

"It's just slow to heal." The Doctor said dismissively. "Speaking of Rory, he will be expecting you for dinner in an hour. I'll leave you to get ready, I know how long it can take. I'll see you two in the morning."

"You're not joining us?"

"It's a Leisure Planet, Amy, I'm sure Rory has something terribly romantic planned for you for the evening, and if he doesn't..." the Doctor reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a glittering card with alien symbols embossed on it "hand this to the front desk at the hotel and tell them to set something up. In fact why don't you just go ahead and do that anyway."

"What is this?" Amy ask taking the card.

"It's kind of like money, only better."

"It's a credit card."

"Exactly."

"Who in there right mind would give you a credit card?" Amy asked seriously.

"Oy! I have excellent credit."

"Then why is my name on the card?" Amy asked as she looked more carefully at the card.

"Okay, I have no credit and it's less of a credit card and more of a clever lie, a special kind of perception filter."

"What?"

"Look don't worry about it, I've saved this planet system half a dozen times at least, they owe me. Just have fun, okay?"

"I think my daughter has been a bad influence on you, Doctor." Amy smiled. "Speaking of River, I'd really like to talk to her."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll think of something."

"Please don't leave us here for a 'quick trip' to see Aleena." Amy said. "You know how you don't always make it back on time."

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

The Doctor reached out and ran his hand through Amy's hair before turning and leaving. Amy watched him go with a look of concern, she thought about calling him back to talk more but she was too afraid that the conversation would turn towards the events that lead up to the time jump on Aleena's ship. More than happy to ignore that particular elephant in her mind Amy turned her attention on getting ready to meet Rory.

Walking through the swank halls of the resort with a purpose the Doctor made his way through the spa area and downstairs into the casino. Ignoring the bright lights and the irritating noises of the games and various aliens enjoying them he continued with the singular purpose of making it back to where he'd left the TARDIS. Parked in the subbasement of the hotel he had a bit of a trek to get there.

Exiting the building where Amy had been working on her tan while the Doctor had been working on not going insane from boredom the Doctor crossed a perfectly geometrically manicured garden to the five hundred story hotel that Rory and Amy were staying in. Uninterested in anything that even a seven star hotel suite had to offer the Doctor was spending most of his 'down time' in the Zero Room.

Entering the extravagant front lobby the Doctor was instantly approached by the head staff who were flanked by two security guards. It was the Doctor's casual clothing, bow tie, and tweed jacket that instantaneously marked him as probably not having any right to be on their property. They wanted him gone as quickly and discretely as possible. In no mood to deal with the uppity hotel manager the Doctor rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet with the psychic paper.

"Don't even start with me," the Doctor warned as he held up the paper "you will regret it if you do. I promise you that."

"My apologies, your 'Majesty'." The manager bowed deeply after reading the paper. "Forgive me, I did not recognize you in this form. A very...interesting choice this time. Shall I send the usual 'escort' to your suite?"

"Uh...no. Just leave me alone."

"Understood."

The hotel manager snapped his fingers and the guards melted away. The Doctor flipped the paper over to read who the hotel manager had decided he was. Reading the title the Doctor made a distasteful face. Having been identified as the galaxy's most notorious shape shifting playboy the Doctor shoved the psychic paper back in his jacket.

"I *hate* Leisure Planets." The Doctor grumbled.

More desperate than ever to return to the TARDIS the Doctor made his way quickly towards the back halls where the service elevators were. Not paying attention when the Doctor came around the corner he slammed into someone coming the other way. Stumbling back a few steps he pressed his hand against his injured shoulder as it blazed with renewed pain. Gritting his teeth together he looked up to see who he had run into.

"River?"

"Doctor?"

"What are you doing here?" The pair asked one another in unison.

"You had better not be the 'escort'." The Doctor said firmly.

"Is 'The King' here?" River asked brightly as she looked around eagerly.

"It worries me that you instantly knew what I was talking about."

"Don't worry, Sweetie, I'm faithful." River chuckled. "What about you though? A Leisure Planet? This is the last place I'd ever expect to find you, which makes it the perfect place for you to have a tryst."

"A tryst?" The Doctor repeated confused.

"You're right, that does sound ridiculous, doesn't it?"

Still in shock from the chance encounter with River the Doctor didn't have a response right away. His instincts were screaming at him that there was never such a thing as a 'chance encounter' with River, particularly when she was supposed to still be in prison. River looked around the hallway to ensure that they were alone and stepped in closer. She put one hand on the Doctor's chest and brushed his cheek with the other.

"So, Doctor, where are were in our relationship?" River purred with a predatory gleam in her eyes. "Are you feeling 'more adventurous' yet? Because if so I'll go get us a room right now."

"Wha...what?"

"Oh," River sighed in disappointment "spoilers, I guess. Odd, you look so much older than the last time I saw you."

"I've had a rough few weeks." The Doctor admitted.

"I'm starting to sense that. What happened?"

"The Minyans."

"Who?"

"Don't you already know?" The Doctor asked seriously. "My future being your past and all...haven't I told you already?"

"No, which is concerning. The past few times we've met there has been something on your mind, but you haven't been talking to me, and you always talk to me. I have to say it's starting to hurt my feelings." River said in a mock injured tone.

"I can't apologize for something I haven't done yet."

"I know, but something is bothering you right now and you're not talking."

"You haven't really given me a chance to."

"Okay then. What's wrong?"

"Honestly I don't really want to get into it right now."

"See? I told you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "Actually..."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a long piece of paper. After a moment of hesitation he ripped the list in half and handed one of the pieces to River. Taking the paper River looked it over.

"What's this?" River asked.

"Since you seem to 'out on good behaviour', I need the items on this list. I could use your help getting them."

"Oooo...shopping."

"This stuff isn't for sale, so more like borrowing."

"Which means 'stealing'." River chuckled.

"I simply need these items more than the people who own them, I'll return the ones that I can when I'm done."

"You don't have to rationalize theft to me, Sweetie."

"River...why are you here?" The Doctor asked again.

"How will I ensure that you get these things 'on time'?" River asked rather than answered. "I don't think brining these back to my cell is an option."

The Doctor stared at River for a moment, hoping she would answer his original question. When it was clear that she wasn't going to he sighed heavily. looked around as if he was about to get caught doing something wrong. He pulled out another piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble out a list in High Gallifreyan.

"I really shouldn't do this, but here is a list of coordinates. Times and places I plan to be, just leave the items a hundred years or so before I arrive. I trust you to leave a mark of some sort to let me know where they are."

"The Doctor has a schedule?" River asked in surprise as she took the new paper. "What are you up to?"

"Spoilers."

"That's my line." River smiled. "Although we are at a strange time, Doctor, some sort of over lap maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lately we've been in sync. Up until this moment for the past good while we've been meeting in the right order, you would come see me nearly every night and we'd pick up right where left off. We barely even bothered with our diaries anymore. But now it's all jumbled again. Where are we? How much time have we lost? Have we done the ice cliffs on Talutia 8, the silver clouds of Gesilan, the jungle falls of Hesto, or the view third moon of Uri?"

"No, none of them, but all those places have one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"They are all places I've always wanted to take you."

"Well you do, and I love them."

"I can't wait." The Doctor said honestly.

"I wish I could do it all over again." River reached out and ran her hand through the Doctor's hair affectionately. "Are my parent's here? I haven't seen them in a long time."

The Doctor hesitated to answer without even knowing why. River was momentarily distracted by playing with his shirt collar until she realized that he was just staring at her.

"Doctor?"

"No. I'm sorry, they're not here."

"No need to apologize. They need time on Earth together. They live a dual life, more so than any other Companions you've ever had really."

"I know...it's hard on them."

"And what about you? When you drop them off, how long do you wait in your time before you go back?"

"I have a Time Machine, remember? Sometimes no more than a day. I love having them with me."

"Good, because that's the other odd thing I've noticed about you lately."

"What?"

"I shouldn't saying anything, spoilers and all...but this really worries me. I'm going to break the rules because I feel I must. In the near future you start doing something that I really want to caution you against."

"What have I been doing?"

"You've been traveling alone, Doctor."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why won't you go back there?!" The Doctor snarled under his breath as he struck the TARDIS console a little harder than he meant to. Looking guilty he gently petted the controls apologetically. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to hit."

"Doctor?" Amy peeked around from the other side of the centre pillar. "What is going on over there?"

"Just some navigation issues."

"Again?"

"Yes, yes, again." The Doctor sighed.

"Where are you trying to take us this time?" Rory asked wearily as he leaned against the rail and yawned.

"Uh..." The Doctor thought for a moment before brightening. "Oh! I remember, yes, you'll love this. This place is spectacular, one of a kind."

"And the TARDIS will go there?" Amy asked.

"What? Of course. Why wouldn't she?"

"A second ago you were having 'navigation issues'."

"That was something else."

"So this place we are going isn't the place you were just trying to get to?"

"No, I'll try that again later." The Doctor said waving his hand dismissively as he began the complicated process of reseting the TARDIS coordinates.

Rory watched the Doctor as he raced around the main console. At first glance he almost believed that the Doctor's shoulder had finally healed. However the more he watched the more he realized that the Doctor had simply become better at compensating. Any time he had to reach up above chest level he would cross over with his right hand rather than raise his left. If something was a full left arm's length away he would take a side step over to close in the gap rather than stretch his arm out. All in all his every move was calculated to reduce the need to move his shoulder.

Anytime Rory asked to look at the injury the Doctor told him that there was nothing that could be done and changed the subject. He had long since given up on trying to force the Time Lord into accepting his help and was just keeping an eye on him now. Every now and then Rory caught sight of a flash through the Doctor's shirt as the Nova Diamond around his neck flared, another topic the Doctor refused to discuss.

The TARDIS landed with its usual fanfare and noise and the Doctor bounded off towards the doors. Amy seemed to still hold the same excitement for each new world, but at the moment Rory was dreading what might lay on the other side of the TARDIS doors. The Doctor had the doors open, but Rory was still leaning against the rail on the dais. Amy noticed that Rory hadn't follow along and stopped halfway between the two men.

"Wait here one second, let me make sure there's no unusual radiation or anything. Sometimes this planet's sun gets a little uppity." The Doctor announced. "You'll love it if the levels are safe though! This is a place I've been meaning to go back to for a long time now."

Amy watched the Doctor leave before turning back to her husband. When Rory still didn't leave his place on the rail Amy sighed. She hated it when he got quietly petulant, it meant he was getting jealous again. Amy gave in and joined Rory up on the dais once again. She took a breath to say something but Rory beat her to it.

"You know where I've been meaning to go back to for a long time now? Home." Rory asked and answered in the same breath.

"Rory!" Amy admonished.

"What?" Rory countered bitterly. "It's been over three months since Abydos. We were supposed to go home after 'a few quick stops', actually we were supposed to go home directly from Abydos."

"Are you in some sort of rush?"

"Well, I've got a job that I am now very late for."

"It's a time machine, Stupid," Amy rolled her eyes "we can be back seconds after we left."

"Not with the way he drives." Rory pointed out sourly.

"Rory, don't do this, just be happy." Amy changed to a sweet tone and wrapped her arms around Rory's waist. "Let's just enjoy this, please?"

"We have another life to live that is getting left behind, Amy. A real life. We don't usually stay this long on a single trip."

"I know, but I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Is it really you that isn't ready or is it the Doctor?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"Why?" Amy snarled as her temper flared again. "Because you'd stay for me, but not for him?"

"Amy..."

"Don't be selfish, Rory, the Doctor has given us so much and all he is asking for in return is a little company in the aftermath of some *very* dark hours." Amy pushed herself away from Rory and crossed her arms over her chest. "But if you think that getting home on time to get up for your nine to five is more important than being there for the man who has always been there for us, then by all means demand that the Doctor take you home, but I'm staying, and if you leave now don't be surprised if I never come back for you."

"Are you finally choosing him over me?"

"No, I'm choosing right over wrong." Amy said firmly. "I will not abandon the Doctor when he needs us the most."

"He doesn't need us, he won't even let me look at, let alone touch, his shoulder."

"Rory, his shoulder is the least of his pain, he hasn't even gotten past the 'denial' stage of coping with what happened. He had his soul cut out, Rory, and I don't think he got it all back. Someone has to be here when he realizes that he can't run from what he did, and we are the only family he has."

"Wait...are you saying you think he remembers all that stuff you told me about purposefully torturing the Minyans by stretching them out in time?"

"He must. Why else wouldn't he go back and check on Aleena? He told me he's worried about her, she hasn't called him, and yet he doesn't just go to see her. The more I think about it, the more I think he must remember now. He's ashamed to even look at her. He's putting on a brave face now, but when he falls he's going to fall hard. I am going to be here for him, even if that means spending the rest of my life on this ship waiting for him to be ready."

Rory flushed slightly with guilt from suggesting that they leave. He tried to think of something to say to dig himself out of the hole he was in, but the problem with trying to dig your way out of any place was that usually you just ended up deeper. Before he could make things any worse the Doctor returned.

"Okay, everything looks good." The Doctor said. "The sun has been behaving."

Still angry Amy stared at Rory as if waiting for an apology. Rory shifted his weight uncomfortably and instinctively looked to the Doctor for help.

"Uh...you two coming?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, Rory, are we?" Amy asked icily.

"Of course we are." Rory replied instantly.

"Did I miss something?" The Doctor asked as he noted the tension between the pair.

"Not at all, Doctor." Amy kissed Rory's cheek and headed towards the doors. "Where are we?"

"This is Gemina, twin planet of Gemino. Once an amazing pair of civilizations lived on them, however the surface of both planets is desolate now."

"What happened?"

"Same thing that happens to any two civilizations that grow too close to one another," the Doctor sighed heavily "they tore each other apart in a devastating war."

The Doctor paused for a moment, lost in thought, but he shook it off quickly and threw the TARDIS doors open. Amy gasped sharply at the scenery beyond the doors while Rory just stared in amazement. With the story that the Doctor had told Amy expected to see a windswept wasteland under a gray sky. However they weren't on the surface of the planet at all, they were deep underground in a network of caverns.

Far from being dark and dank the cavern walls pulsed and glittered with a myriad of bioluminescent colours. The complex fungi and mosses that covered the stone gave off different intensities of light and the insect life that buzzed through the air and crawled across the rocks also flashed and blinked in their own rhythm. A luminescent turquoise dripped from the cavern ceiling near the TARDIS. The Doctor reached out and let it fall on his hand, he brought it closer to his face so that he could sniff at it and give it a quick taste.

"Why do you taste everything?" Amy asked.

"Because every once in a while I find something that tastes amazing." The Doctor smiled with his lips still glowing blue.

"How does the glowing stuff rate?"

"Dreadful." The Doctor turned to the side and spat.

Amy chuckled as she stepped out into the glowing world. The floor was soft, covered in a deep green moss that gave off a dull glow. As she walked past a rock about half her height with red and orange glowing fungus on it she reached out to touch it. She hesitated and looked back to the Doctor to see if it was okay and he nodded. Touching the orange fungus the glowing colour came off on her hands. A small firefly type bug fluttered up to her finger tips to see if she was something new worth inspecting before flying off with a trail of yellow glowing behind him.

"It's so beautiful." Amy breathed in awe.

"Radiation isn't what makes all this stuff glow, does it, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"No, it's all chemical. We're perfectly safe here."

"You said our last stop was going to be safe and that didn't turn out so well." Rory pointed out.

"Yeah...I don't know what went wrong there." The Doctor mused as they continued to walk through the large tunnel. "The Mardokans used to always welcome me, at the very least they weren't hostile. They were not as thrilled to see me this time around."

"Not as thrilled?" Rory repeated incredulously. "Doctor, they were going to eat you alive."

"No, no, it wasn't that bad. I think you are exaggerating."

"I'm really not. In fact I was being literal."

"Amy, was it that bad?" The Doctor asked.

"Sorry, Doctor, I have to side with Rory on this one." Amy confirmed as she rubbed the orange glow off on Rory's shirt. "They were sharpening their knives, starting a fire, and getting out the barbecue sauce."

"See? A nice civilized fire. Exaggerating, they weren't going to eat me alive at all, they clearly had plans to roast me first."

"And that makes it better somehow?" Rory asked doubtfully.

"Yes. Well...no." The Doctor admitted. "Either way, barbecue? Don't be ridiculous, at my age I'd be much too gamey. A stew perhaps, parsnips, carrots, maybe some celery...it would need a lot of salt thou..."

"Stop there," Rory begged "this conversation is getting to weird."

The Doctor chuckled and slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and continued to stroll casually. As they walked it didn't take Amy long to realized that every time they passed by something glowing blueish or turquoise in colour that the Doctor took the time to go over to it. At the very least he touched all the blue glowing moss and fungi, and most he went as far as to taste. When he came to a thin ribbon of bright aqua moss he became extremely interested, tasting it several times.

"Doctor? What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the scenery." The Doctor replied as he continued to study the aqua ribbon.

"Why did we really come here?"

"The same reason we go anywhere, Amy."

The Doctor didn't further explain what he meant by the comment. He just wandered away from the wall that held the aqua moss and kept walking. Amy looked to Rory, but if he noticed the unusual behaviour he wasn't concerned by it. Amy went up to the moss that the Doctor had been so intrigued by, but she couldn't figure out how it was different than any of the other mosses other than its color.

While Amy was distracted by the aqua ribbon on the wall the Doctor wandered off with a purpose. Coming to a large stone that held another identical strain of aqua moss he carefully pulled it from the stone. Placing it in a bag he slipped it into his pocket. Continuing down the tunnel he came to an area where the cavern opened up.

The closest side of the cavern was unnaturally flat. The wall had been scorched at one point with a laser blast, killing off the fungi except for a large red patch in the middle of the wall. Walking out into the middle of the cavern the Doctor looked at the wall from a distance and sighed. The red glowing fungi was in the vague form of a twenty foot wide pair of lips.

"Subtle, River, very subtle."

After having burned the existing layer of growth off the wall long ago River must have coated her lips in the glowing fungi and somehow managed to get up high enough to give the cavern wall a kiss. Over the past century the slow growing bioluminescent organism had spread to grotesque proportions. Shaking his head sadly the Doctor pulled out the sonic and scanned the area at the foot of the cavern wall.

When the sonic made a higher pitched sound he knelt down to dig in the dirt and revealed a small metal box. Opening the box he pulled out a dull metal disk studded with blood red rounded stones and intricate carvings. Of the five objects that he had asked her help collecting this was the third one that he'd found waiting for him, but he realized that this was probably the first one she would have gone to get. The Doctor also lifted up a faded hand written note scrawled out a hundred years ago.

"'Kiss, kiss. I hope this helps, my Love, it wasn't easy to get.'." The Doctor read out loud. "'I know you lied to me about my parents on Abydos, but I trust it was for a good reason. I didn't seek them out then, I just don't want you thinking you can lie to me and get away with it. Be careful, Sweetie, don't do whatever it is you're doing alone. You don't have to tell me what it is, but tell someone, please. I hope to see you all soon. Love, River Song.'."

The Doctor smiled and ran his fingertips across the paper where River had signed her name with a large flourish. He placed both the note and the metal disk into his breast pocket. When he went to get to his feet he made the mistake of putting his left palm down on the dirt floor to push up from. A white hot bolt of pain lanced through his shoulder. Collapsing to the floor he pressed his palm against the source of the pain and bit down on his lip to keep from crying out and alerting Amy and Rory.

Unable to do anything else the Doctor rolled onto his uninjured side and just waited for the pain to subside. Breathing heavily he stared blankly at the softly glowing far wall of the cavern and fought to not let his thoughts drift back to the events on the Minyan ship. He had been spending time in the Zero Room in a desperate attempt to fix his shoulder, but as a result bits and pieces of his memory that had previously been missing had been returning.

As the jangling nerves finally began to calm the Doctor experiment with moving his hand again. Confident that if he was careful that he'd be allowed to move the Doctor got to his feet. The pain never truly went away, there was always a stiff ache, but it became more bearable once again. Weary from the flare up the Doctor looked up at the large red kiss that River had left behind. He reached up with his good hand. Pressing his palm into the glowing mark he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me, River. I need that more than ever now."


	4. Chapter 3

NOTE: I'm having fun with this one! Things are going to start getting very twisty and turny soon, so hold on to your fezzes.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Doctor?" Amy called. "Doctor?!"

"Maybe we shouldn't be making so much noise." Rory advised. "We have no idea what is down here."

"Like what? Biggest thing we've come across is a dragonfly."

Rory looked around the glowing cavern nervously. He didn't like the idea of being underground to begin with, and the fact that it was an alien planet didn't help matters any. The fact that the Doctor had wandered off and left them alone in the eerie and confusing network of large tunnels and caves wasn't helping his mood any.

"Doctor?!" Amy called again.

"Amy, this way!" The Doctor called back with an echo. "Actually, wait there, I'm coming to you!"

The Doctor appeared at the entrance of a tunnel at the top of a small ledge on the far right wall. He looked over the eight foot drop and weighted out his options on how to get down. Rory worked his way through the forests of iridescent stalagmites and stalactites to help. With Rory's assistance the Doctor was able to safely get to the cavern floor. He was smeared in a red glowing stain which Amy found odd since he had been mostly interested in blue mosses before.

"Doctor, where did you wander off to?"

"I didn't wander off, you did."

"No we didn't."

"I was just looking around," the Doctor shrugged, wincing as he did so "I figured you were either following me or exploring something on your own."

"Doctor, please, what is going on?"

"Why must something always be going on?" The Doctor asked with an innocent smile. "Can't I just want to show you a beautiful place?"

"Of course. It's just..."

"Then come on, there is a waterfall near here that has little microbes in it that only light up when agitated, when the water hits the bottom and stirs them up and they glow a brilliant white with flecks of all the other colours of the rainbow. The species that glows white is the most populous, then there are rarer ones that give the other colours. It looks like the waterfall turns to diamond. It's just breathtaking."

Amy just sighed as the Doctor twirled in place and then took off towards one of the tunnel openings. Rory tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Once she was looking at him he brought his arm up and held it protectively against his ribs mimicking the way the Doctor was holding himself.

"I know, I see it." Amy said sadly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You hold him down, I'll take a look at that shoulder."

"A little forced medical intervention might not be such a bad idea. However, I tried pinning him down once, he's surprisingly quick." Amy smiled at the memory of when she'd first started traveling with the Doctor and had cornered him in her bedroom in an embarrassing failed attempt at a sexual advance. "Anyway, you'd have to get the shirt off him first and he would probably take it the wrong way."

"Right, did not think of that." Rory flushed. "Okay, then do you know anything that can safely knock out a Time Lord for an hour or so? I'm just worried that there is an infection he's not treating right. If we could get him sleeping."

"River would know."

"Do you believe this whole 'Vortex Flare Storm' thing keeping the TARDIS from being able to travel in or around River's time?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore."

"Oy!" The Doctor called from the tunnel entrance. "This is how you two got lost last time."

"Sorry, Doctor." Amy called. "We're coming."

Rory took Amy's hand and they walked together to where the Doctor was waiting. He led the the rest of the way to the lazy waterfall. The cascading water was far more breathtaking than he had described. Flowing down the smooth slopes of the cliff face the water dropped off a ledge for the last ten feet into a large pool. At the bottom the agitated water sparkled a dazzling white with flecks of rainbow. In the pool swam small fish that had lights running down the lengths of their bodies.

The Doctor stood by the water's edge and stared at the waterfall with a slight smile touching the corners of his lips. Deciding against upsetting him at the moment Amy stepped up on his right side and took his right hand in her own. The Doctor kept his eyes on the waterfall as he gave Amy's hand a squeeze.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"It's truly amazing." Amy said honestly.

"The Gemina people never exploited these caves for their riches or their beauty." The Doctor said proudly. "These places were sacred ground and they were always treated as such. Even in the last days of the wars, when they could have dragged their armies down into the tunnels to hide, they never even thought of it as an option. They were willing to lose the war, to die, to protect the natural wonder beneath their feet. If only they could have treated the Gemino people with the same reverence as this fungus everyone might have survived and there would still be someone left other than us to appreciate this waterfall."

"You talk about the war as if you were there."

"I was." The Doctor confirmed.

"Which side were you on?" Rory asked without thinking.

"I wasn't on a side, Rory." The Doctor answered quietly. "I wasn't part of the war, I was just watching it. I hated watching wars so much."

"Then why did you?"

"Punishment."

"Punishment?" Amy repeated in horror.

"At the time if you'd asked Rassilon he would have said 'rehabilitation', not punishment, but I know what he was up to."

"I'm sorry," Rory said "I don't understand. How can anyone be 'rehabilitated' by being forced to watch wars?"

"Rassilon and the others were trying to temper my tendency to...um..."

"Interfere?" Amy offered with a knowing smile.

"Interfere with the affairs of others." The Doctor agreed. "They thought that if I watched enough civilizations pointlessly slaughter one another over trivia that I'd realize that it was just part of the Universe and that it was futile to involve myself in the problems of 'lower species' anyway since in the end they aren't worth saving."

"It didn't work."

"Not at all." The Doctor smiled brightly.

Amy leaned in and kissed the Doctor's cheek. He put his arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her in closer. Standing quietly the trio just watched the waterfall in the gentle glow of the untouched cavern. Eventually the Doctor started to shift his weight uncomfortably. Amy looked over and saw the flashing of the Nova Diamond through the Doctor's shirt. She reached over and put her hand over it. The Doctor looked down at Amy's hand on his chest.

"Doctor, please..." Amy left the rest of the statement open.

"Amy, I know you think I'm not taking care of myself, and that I'm just stubbornly refusing help. However remember the fact that you sleep a good eight hours a night and I don't?"

"Yes. So?"

"I haven't been sitting around doing nothing during that time. I have been to the best of every physician, surgeon, specialist, shaman, cleric, healer, necromancer, and snake oil dealer that all of time and space has to offer." The Doctor said seriously. "If I thought for one second that there was something Rory could do that the others couldn't I would go to him, but he can't fix this. No offense, Rory."

"None taken, I just want to help."

"I know you do, and I appreciate that." The Doctor turned his attention back to Amy. "Please just trust me, Amy, that's what I need from you more than anything right now, please. I'm going to be okay."

"How? If the best medicine and magic of time and space couldn't help you, how are you going to be okay?"

"This is the part where you have to trust me."

Amy hesitated for a moment but eventually she nodded. The Doctor kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. He released her and looked around the colourful cavern before reaching up and pressing his hand against his shoulder. Amy looked to Rory, but now that they knew at least part of the story they realized that there really was nothing to be done.

"I need to go back to the TARDIS," the Doctor announced "it's bothering me more than usual. A have a few things that calm it down. You two can stay and explore if you'd like."

"I think I've seen enough." Rory said. "Amy?"

"I'm ready to go back."

"Admit it," the Doctor smiled mischievously "planets aren't as interesting when there isn't an element of danger or mystery."

"Maybe a little less interesting." Amy chuckled.

"I like it." Rory said quickly. "No running, I like the no running."

The Doctor chuckled and started off back towards the TARDIS. Amy was glad that she and Rory didn't stay behind because she realized that she had no idea how to get back anyway. The Doctor confidently guided them through the large tunnels and caves despite the fact that they didn't look like the ones that they had passed through before.

Eventually they came to a cavern that Amy recognized. Their footprints were still in the glowing moss, which helped lead the way. As they followed their tracks the Doctor suddenly stopped in the middle of the cavern. He looked off to the side at what looked to Amy like a large mound rocks with the usual glowing moss on them. Assuming the Doctor was interested in another moss strain she waited on the path with Rory.

Stopping about ten feet from the mound the Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the heap on the floor. Looking at the read out he took a step closer. Putting the sonic away he traded it for a torch. Amy took more interest when the Doctor started to shine the beam on the 'rocks'. As he swept the artificial light over the form it revealed itself to actually be a large reptile sleeping on the floor. The creature's head was about six feet long with a serpentine neck leading to a large body that stretched out for about twenty feet before tapering off into the distance in a long tail.

"That is unexpected." The Doctor said calmly.

"Is...is that a dinosaur?" Rory stuttered.

"Uh, no, that would be a dragon. What is a dragon doing on Gemina? They are native to Gemino, there are no dragons on Gemina. How could it even live down here, there's nothing to ea..."

"Doctor...a dragon?" Amy whispered, afraid to wake the beast.

"Yes, you can tell by the head shape and the way the scales run down the back of the neck, also the snout has a muc..."

"What do we do?" Rory hissed.

"Just stay calm, it's perfectly harmless."

"Harmless? Are you mad?"

"Yes." The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry, for the most part dragons are just misunderstoo..."

Suddenly snapping open its enormous emerald green eyes open the dragon raised up its head and instantly focused on the intruders. Opening its toothy jaw it roared at the Doctor in deafening fury. The inside of the dragon's narrow jaw glowed a multitude of colours and its thick saliva dripped a bright rainbow as it drooled heavy.

"Never mind, I understood that perfectly." The Doctor said as he took a step back. "Run. Run!"

Amy was frozen to the spot but Rory grabbed her wrist and hauled her off down the trail marked by their foot prints. She looked over he shoulder as the massive reptile got to its four clawed feet. The Dragon shook itself off, sending the colourful moss flying, before it squealed in rage again. The Doctor was back up still, but not running away.

"What? You're not making any sense!" The Doctor shouted at the dragon in hopes of being heard. "I just want to talk, I'm not here to steal anything. You've got a riddle for me, right? I love riddles!"

"Doctor!" Amy cried as Rory continued to drag her away. "What are you doing?! Run!"

The Doctor went to try one last time to talk to the angry beast, but thought better of it when it lunged clumsily forward. The Doctor was able to get out of the way as the dragon slipped on the moss and stone floor and crashed down. Giving up on communicating he ran as hard as he could to catch up with Amy and Rory. The Dragon was slow to get to its feet, and they were able to put some distance between them.

The TARDIS was in the next cavern over and as they entered tunnel that would take then there they could hear the dragon following them. It sounded like it kept falling or slamming into the walls. It was certainly not trying to be stealthy in its pursuit as it continued to roar and bellow. Getting to the cavern they could see the TARDIS in the light of the turquoise fluid that was dripping from the ceiling. The dragon cried out again, but this time it was a far more mournful sound. The Doctor gasped sharply and skidded to a stop.

"Doctor?!" Amy cried.

"Get back to the TARDIS!" The Doctor ordered as he ran back down the tunnel

"Wait! What about you?" Amy asked as she forced Rory to a stop.

"I have to save her!"

"Save her?" Amy asked.

"Save who?" Rory asked confused as well.

"The dragon!" The Doctor called back.

"Doctor, she's trying to kill us!" Amy cried as she chased after the Doctor.

"She's dying!"

The Doctor raced back down the tunnel with Amy and Rory chasing after him. When he got half way back to the cavern he came to the body of the dragon. Laying on her side the dragon's ribs were heaving up and down as her tail thrashed. Her jaw was open and she was oozing a luminescent pool onto the soft mossy floor.

The Doctor approached carefully with his hand outstretched while speaking softly. Rory held Amy back as the Doctor stepped close enough to touch the struggling monster. The Doctor knelt down in front of the Dragon and placed his hand on her snout. Amy was used to creatures being calmed by the Doctor's touch, but this one squealed in a high pitched voice of panic as it tried to lift its massive head.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The Doctor said soothingly.

The Dragon didn't have the strength to snap at the Doctor, but it did try to reach up and get him with her clawed hand. The Doctor didn't try to stop her, knowing that he was just out of reach of her short forelimbs anyway. After a few failed swipes the frustrated the Dragon gave in and simply whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." The Doctor stroked the Dragon's snout. "Even if I gave you my life, it wouldn't save yours at this point."

The dragon began to shiver violently. The Doctor put both hands on her and concentrated for a moment. The dragon relaxed and breathed easier as death approached. Looking down on the dragon with a heavy heart the Doctor continued to try and comfort the dying beast.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy asked as Rory finally allowed her to come closer.

"It's a combination of starvation and poisoning." The Doctor announced sadly. "Gemino dragons don't glow, her saliva is coloured like this because she was so desperate for food that she began eating the moss and fungi. It's toxic in large quantities."

"Why is she dying right now? Right when we arrive?"

"She was in a kind of hibernation when we woke her, she used the last of her strength to chase us."

"To eat us?"

"Can you blame her? She's rail thin. There is *nothing* for a dragon to eat on Gemina." The Doctor turned his attention back to the dragon. "Talk to me, please, talk to me. How did you get here? Who did this to you?"

The Dragon had closed her emerald eyes, but she opened them once more. She began making a guttural sound that she repeated a few times. Amy could swear that she could almost make out a word, but it didn't quite make sense. Having exhausted the last of her strength the dragon relaxed in death. The Doctor stared at the dead creature with his eyes bright with unshed tears. Leaning forward he rested his forehead on the dragon's snout and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor whispered. "I didn't know you were here. I would have come sooner."

Amy stepped back and stood next to Rory to give the Doctor some space. She often wondered just how many dead bodies the Doctor had apologized over. Slowly getting to his feet the Doctor turned away from the corpse and began walking back to the TARDIS. Getting back to the TARDIS the Doctor stepped up to the console but rather than actually programing it to go anywhere he just randomly flipped a few switches. Amy came up and took the Doctor's hand.

"You know her death wasn't your fault, right?"

"If I had chosen a date even just fifty years earlier we would have been here in time to save her." The Doctor replied. "I know that doesn't make it my fault, but I hate the fact that my random decision to come now instead of then lead to her death. She was an intelligent creature and she starved to death alone and far from home."

"Why would anyone move a dragon?"

"No idea."

"What was that noise she was making?" Amy asked. "I could have sworn she was speaking. In fact, I felt like I could almost understand it."

"She was speaking. The TARDIS translation circuit doesn't work as well for non-humanoids for you. I was trying to talk to her to figure out how she got here."

"You speak 'Dragon'?"

"Of course I speak Dragon, I speak everything." The Doctor raked his hand through his hair. "But it didn't help."

"What did she say?" Amy asked.

"She just kept saying 'Doctor' over and over again. She was delusional with hunger and poison, but she must have recognized me just before the end."

"She knew you?"

"Yes. I didn't recognize her at first, it's been nearly a thousand years since I saw her last. She's so much older, and she's so thin. Her scales used to shine like gold. She used to guard a vault on Gemino. I answered her riddle and she let me pass. But how did she get here? Who would bother to move a dragon to Gemina only to let it die?"

"She seemed fairly determined to kill you. Could it have been a trap?"

"No." The Doctor answered instantly.

"Why not?"

"There are only two people in the Universe who knew I'd be coming here, and I trust them both as I trust myself. One of them actually is myself."

"Who's the other?"

"Your daughter."


	5. Chapter 4

NOTE: This chapter was difficult to write, but a lot of fun! Don't worry if you're left with questions, this is the 'Let's Get This Party Started!' chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four

River shook off the icy chill that came along with traveling long distances with a Vortex Manipulator. Releasing her traveling partner's hand she stepped out onto the soft mossy cavern floor of Gemina. She looked out over the brightly glowing growths that lined every surface in amazement, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. River smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind her and embraced her tightly. The hug was quickly followed by an affectionate nuzzle against her neck.

"Well?" The Doctor whispered in her ear. "What do you think?"

"Oh, Doctor, this is simply amazing." River replied in awe.

"It gets better."

River chuckled as the Doctor's nuzzling turned to a string of kisses down her neck. When he reached the space where her neck and shoulder met he sunk his teeth into her ivory skin. River closed her eyes and held her breath as she enjoyed the sensation that teetered between pleasure and pain. When he became too aggressive with his bitting she reached up and tangled her hand into his hair and tugged on it to let him know he was going too far. He didn't release her right away, but instead left one more painful mark before finishing with a light kiss.

"How old are you?" River asked casually.

"I've started to lose track of my exact age. Why do you ask?"

"You look so much younger than I'm used to seeing you, and yet you know a lot about me, about us. It's not a combination that makes much sense to me, usually it's the other way around. As we cross my future to your past I know the day is coming when I'll be nothing but a stranger to you."

"Don't worry about that day."

"How can I not?"

"Because it's not this day."

River smiled as the Doctor took her hand and lead her through the network of glowing tunnels and caverns. They came to an open cavern that had a tiny drip of turquoise liquid falling from the ceiling. There was a vaguely square shaped dead patch of moss about three feet across in the glowing ground cover in the middle of the cavern. River didn't pay any attention to the spot but she was suddenly yanked to a stop by the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Damn it." He snarled as he dropped to he knees on the dead patch of moss.

"What's wrong?"

The Doctor didn't answer he just sank his fingers into the thick black moss. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before muttering a few more choice curses under his breath. When he reached up and rubbed at his temples River caught a glimpse of the skin under the thick band of the Vortex Manipulator that he was wearing and saw how raw and red it was. It was a sign of time burns from over use of the device, he was traveling with it far more than just the few visits to take her places like he'd claimed.

"What is going on, Doctor?" River asked gently. "Where is the TARDIS?"

"I told you, I had to send the TARDIS away for a while. It's on a random setting to keep it hidden until things settle down with the Silence."

"You told me that, but there is something you're not telling me."

"There is *always* something I'm not telling you, River, and vice versa." The Doctor replied in a mocking tone. "The TARDIS will turn up sooner or later, she always finds me, she loves me."

"Doct..."

"Come, as long as we're here there is something I want to show you."

The Doctor jumped to his feet and roughly snatched River's wrist. He dragged her into a near by tunnel at a quick pace. Halfway down the naturally lit tunnel they came to an immense set of softly glowing bones. River was fascinated, but the Doctor barely even glanced at them as he continued to lead her along. The empty eye sockets of the massive skull held a red glowing fungus that made it look like the skeleton was watching her.

"Are those dragon bones?" River asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that was my fault." The Doctor muttered darkly.

"Your fault? Wait, I thought that only Gemino had dragons. How did it get down here?"

"It wasn't easy."

"What?"

"The waterfall is this way."

"Waterfall?" River repeated as they continued at their brisk pace. "Doctor can we just stop for a second?"

The Doctor didn't answer, nor did he stop. With a seemingly singular purpose in mind he continued to haul River through the twisting and turning caverns. She tried a few times to retrieve her wrist from him, but his grip was far more powerful than she expected. River was just starting to go from annoyed to angry when they reached their destination.

River was momentarily transfixed by the beauty of the bioluminescent waterfall. Time had carved away some of the stone so that now it fell down a different path, but it was just as breathtaking as the day that Amy had stood on the shore. River was staring at the flecks of gleaming colour when the Doctor tangled his hand into her curly hair and forced her to face him. River took a breath to protest but was cut off when he engaged her in a passionate kiss.

Although the Doctor's new found assertiveness had been refreshing at first it was starting to become worrisome. The Doctor continued with the ardent kiss, forcing her a few steps back. When he backed her up against a near by stalagmite River put her hands on his chest to push him away, however he retaliated by bitting down on her lip. Locked in the painful kiss River froze for a moment to give him a chance to release her on his own.

When he kept her captive she brought her hand up to the Doctor's left shoulder and rested her fingertips against the pressure point that she knew lay beneath. She didn't press down hard, but she let him know she was prepared to. The Doctor released her lip, but kept her trapped against the stone and reached up to tear at her shirt. River grabbed his wrists to stop him. He allowed her to keep his wrists but he leaned in to kiss her again. River turned away to prevent him from latching down on her lip again.

"Doctor, stop it." River demanded.

"You are so difficult to please," the Doctor snarled as he pushed away from her "first you tell me you enjoy it when I'm more aggressive and then when I am..."

"You're getting out of control."

"What? You don't trust me anymore?"

"I trust you, but something is wrong and we both know what it is."

"Finally figured it out did you?"

"You're traveling without my parents, without the TARDIS. It's affecting you. You're all alone, and we both know that's not good for you."

"Oh...that. Right. Well, you could fix that. I don't have to be alone." He smiled as he stepped in closer again. "Travel with me."

"I do."

"Not like this. Not these...trysts." The Doctor used the word as though it physically tasted bad. "Don't force me to be alone. Stay with me, travel with me all the time."

"You know I can't. The rules..."

"Rules, rules, rules, I'm so *sick* of rules." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"They're your rules."

"I am a Time Lord!" The Doctor snarled in a sudden flash of anger. "I am above the rules!"

"Doctor, Sweetie, my Love," River put her hand on the Doctor's cheek "this is exactly what I'm talking about. This isn't you. You need to stop."

"Why should I?! I'm finally free!" The Doctor shouted with a manic laugh as he jerked away from her touch. "Can't you see that? All of Time and Space is *mine*! There's no one who can stop me!"

"I can."

River had meant for her statement to be more of an offer to help, but even to her own ears it sounded like a threat once she'd said it. The Doctor reacted far more violently than she expected so she was unprepared to defend herself when he lashed out and struck her hard across the cheek. River managed to stay on her feet, but her ears were ringing from the powerful blow. The Doctor pounced on her before she could get her bearings and grabbed a handful of her hand and used the purchase to yank her head back.

"Doctor!" River cried out in panic.

Ignoring her cry the Doctor swept River's leg out from underneath her and dropped her to the glowing cave floor. River brought her knee up just as the Doctor was coming down to pin her to the floor and she managed to drive it hard into his ribs. Growling in pain the Doctor straddled her and grabbed for River's wrists. Twisting out from under her attacker River got to her hands and knees and scrambled on all fours to escape.

River didn't make it far before she was grabbed by the shoulder and flipped over. This time the Doctor managed to ensnare her wrists and he pinned them above her head as he pressed his body weight against her to keep her down. Panting for breath the pair were streaked and smeared in various colours of bioluminescent stains from fighting in the glowing world. River's heart was pounding painful against her chest as the Doctor leaned in and pressed his cheek against hers.

"I may have appeared to have been at your beckon call in the past," the Doctor growled darkly in her ear "but do not mistake me for your *dog*, River, I am wolf drawn by the scent of your blood. Consider yourself lucky that I enjoy strong women, but do not think for one second that you have the power to stop me from getting what I want."

The Doctor propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look down on River. He studied her for a moment with what looked like true admiration in his eyes. Terrified River stared up at the Doctor. As he looked down on her his eyes glittered with a golden sheen for a moment. River's blood turned to ice as she realized that something was far more wrong that the Doctor having traveled alone too long.

"I should just kill you," the Doctor released one of her wrists so that he could run his hand through her glow stained hair "but I'll never be able to bring myself to do it."

River took the opportunity of having her hand free to strike. River had discovered the weak spot in the Doctor's armour quite by accident one night. She thought he had suddenly gone into a seizure, however once he had recovered from the effects he explained what had happened. Looking to use the tangle of nerves to her advantage she struck the Doctor's left shoulder with fear driven force and dug her fingers into the spot. The Doctor looked down at her hand casually and gave it a kiss.

"Sorry, River, that would have worked in the past," the Doctor chuckled "but Rassilon no longer has any way to test me now."

"Who are you?" River demanded.

"You know who I am. You are one of the few in the Universe who knows my name."

"No, you are not the Doctor."

"I hate that title, but I'm not ready to get rid of it just yet. But even when I do it won't change the fact that you are my wife."

"I don't believe you."

"You belong to me."

"The Doctor doesn't treat me like an object to be possessed."

"Really? You're kept in a cage during the day, only let out at night to be played with." He chuckled as he leaned in again to whisper in her ear. "You're my pet, but I love you. I love you so much that it drives me mad."

"Let me go!" River snarled. "When the Doctor finds out you've taken me he will hunt you down and tear you apart!"

"River, I'm not coming to save you from myself."

"You are not him!"

"I can prove it."

River continued to fight against her tormentor as he brought his lips against her ear once more. River gasped sharply as he breathed a single word in her ear, a name so secret that it had become part of prophecy and legend. River closed her eyes as tears streaked from the corners. Her tears mixed with the blue moss stain on her face and highlighted them in a soft glow. The Doctor carefully rubbed her tears away with the back of his hand leaving a red glowing blood like colour on her cheeks.

"Don't cry, River. Everything is going to be okay. We are going to rule the Universe: past, present, and future. Together. I love you."

"This can't be you...I know you, I know your future...you're a good man."

"History can be rewritten, that goes double for the future."

"If this is what you've become you know what I'm going to do if you let me live."

"You're going to go telling my name to all the wrong people to try and stop me."

"It's not supposed to end like this." River reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "You can come back from this, you're not evil, you're just sick. Let me help you."

"I don't want your help. I just want your love."

"I can't love you like this."

"You can. This isn't the first time I've slipped up with you. I don't mean to lose my temper, but you can make me so angry sometimes. This was barely an argument, the last time I broke three of your ribs and your wrist."

"The last time? In my future?"

"No, in your past."

"I don't remem...oh, no, no, Doctor, please don't..."

"Sorry. I won't be so aggressive next time."

"Doctor, no..."

The Doctor pressed his fingertips against River's temples as his eyes rolled back to white. River arched back and screamed as he tore into her mind and ripped out the memories of what had just occurred. Clawing at the mossy floor she arched underneath him and cried out again as the events melted away.

Passing out briefly River opened her eyes and smiled when she discovered the Doctor looking down on her. She was not expecting to find him on top of her, but it wasn't an unpleasant surprise. She had a slight headache, but she dismissed it when the Doctor leaned in and softly rubbed his nose against her cheek. A little confused as to what was happening River looked over at the stunning white and rainbow waterfall that trickled near by.

"River?"

"Hello, Sweetie."

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked with concern.

"I think so. What happened?"

"Just a little accident with the Vortex Manipulator."

"Where are we?"

"Gemina."

"So...not another soul on the planet?" River asked knowingly.

"Just you and me."

"This all seems wonderfully intimate." River smiled as she ran her hands down his sides. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"We came here for the scenery, we were just talking when the accident happened, a hiccup in the time flow. You'll be okay."

"What were we talking about?"

"You were telling me how much you love me."

"With all my heart." River purred.

"Really?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

"Gladly." River smiled brightly.

Although still feeling disoriented River felt compelled to ignore the details of the 'accident'. Instead she sat up and guided the Doctor to lay on his back so that she could take control of their encounter, something else she felt oddly compelled to do. She paused for a moment when she noticed that they were both already covered in colourful glowing stains. Shaking off the uneasy feeling River reached down and unbuttoned his stained shirt. Opening the shirt River stared at the purple spiral pattern that marred the Doctor's chest over his left heart.

"Have you always had this?" River asked as she traced the marks.

"My whole life. You know that."

"Right, I...I guess I remember now. What is it?"

"A birthmark."


	6. Chapter 5

NOTE: Happy Birthday America!

ANOTHER NOTE: Just reminder that River is not a linear character. That means that the events in her chapters could happen *anywhere* in the time line of this story. And when she pops up in the Doctor's chapters she could be younger or older. You'll have to snoop around a bit and look at the clues (I'll give you lots of clues) to figure out where you are in River's time line. So just because the Doctor was at one point in his time line in the last chapter (a River chapter), doesn't mean he's at that point in this one (hint: he's not).

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are linear characters, we pick up on them in sequence. River is a wild card...in more than one way!

River is a lot of fun the way she and the Doctor never met up in the right order, but it is going to be a challenge to write and admittedly probably a challenge to read. Just hang on and enjoy the ride, don't worry if you don't know exactly where she is in her timeline, just understand that she will bounce back and forth and what not. Example in Chapter One she had been to Abydos, in Chapter Four she had not yet taken that trip.

* * *

Chapter Five

"River!"

Amy woke sitting bolt upright with her daughter's name still caught in her throat. Shivering from the cold sweat that clung to her skin Amy peeled the sheets off and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Uncertain what her nightmare had been about Amy just sat on the edge of the bed and took a few deep breaths. Rory was still sleeping deeply, snoring with each breath. Shaking her head sadly Amy got to her feet and stepped into the bathroom.

Without turning on the lights Amy pulled off her night shirt and walked into the shower. The water automatically turned on to a perfect warm temperature and rinsed away the unpleasant sweat. Leaning her forehead against the tile Amy let the water run down her back. Since leaving Gemina two weeks ago the Doctor had been no more forthcoming about what he was doing about his chronic pain. What he was doing was becoming increasingly frustrated with the TARDIS and her 'navigation issues', although he hadn't explained where it was that he couldn't get to.

Amy was starting to fear that it was Earth itself that was out of reach his reach. He kept asking her to stay a little longer, but she was starting to wonder if that was because he physically couldn't take them home and he didn't want to admit it. The Doctor was spending a lot of time trying to rewire the TARDIS, and yet no matter what he did when he returned to the console he could never lock the coordinates he was after. He would just shrug it off with a painful grimace and take them somewhere else, but lately he was starting to get more desperate and emotional about it and that was always cause for concern.

Getting out of the hot spray of the shower Amy dried off with a large deep blue towel. She was about to go back and join Rory in bed when she felt the subtle vibration that indicated that the TARDIS had just landed. In their bedroom it wasn't as easy to notice when the TARDIS touched down, but over time she had learned to pick up on the signs. Going into the closet she quickly got dressed.

Without waking Rory Amy left their room and started down the hallway towards the main control room. As she approached the main chamber she peeked around the entrance way at the top of the stairs to see what the Doctor was doing. Looking into the chamber Amy found it empty. The front door was slightly open and a soft artificial light was pouring in from the world outside the TARDIS.

Amy crept up to the door and pulled the doors open just enough to peek outside. The TARDIS was sitting in the corner of what looked like a cluttered museum storage room. The dim light gave the place a feel of being after hours. Amy carefully made her way through the dusty alien statues, broken marble tablets, bronze disks, charred space ship parts and other paraphernalia towards an old wooden door that was set in the far wall.

As Amy got closer she could hear voices in the next room over, one of which she easily identified as the Doctor's. Slinking up to the door Amy peered through one of the cracks in the old and weathered door to see what was happening on the far side. In the room beyond the Doctor was sitting at one end of a heavy wooden table with a serious expression frozen on his face. The far end of the ten foot table sat an impossibly thin alien with lidless dead looking blue eyes. Standing off to the side were two muscular humanoids. On the far side at the center of the table stood what looked to Amy to be a normal human in a business suit looking bored.

The skeletal alien figure was draped in a purple garb with silver writing on it that Amy didn't recognize. It was holding a clear tablet in its spindly six fingered hands that it was reading intently. Amy changed her view to another crack in the door to try and see what was on the tablet, she couldn't read the glowing text that shone through the clear glass, but she did recognize the fact that there were Gallifreyan symbols at the bottom of the page. The alien read through the glittering text a few times before putting the tablet down.

"Do we have an agreement?" The Doctor asked coldly.

The alien looked to the human. The man appeared to be receiving a psychic message of some sort and listened intently before turning to the Doctor.

"There is one amendment to the contract my client wishes to make."

"No, no amendments." The Doctor said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"It is a small one, more of a technicality than an amendment."

"What is it?"

"My client wants the payment from one of your hearts."

"That's just ridiculous. It doesn't even make sense." The Doctor protested. "The palm is standard procedure for this."

"There is nothing standard about this, Doctor."

"Why does it even matter?"

"It matters to my client."

"You talked your client into this." The Doctor accused. "You're just trying to make this more difficult for me because of that little incident on Seiten 9, which I was not even responsible for."

"That is my client's final offer. Do you accept it or not?"

Amy wasn't sure what was happening, but the Doctor was clearly not happy with the situation. The thin alien remained calm suggesting that it was in some sort of position of power. Amy knew it wasn't often that someone had something that the Doctor wanted. The Doctor stared down the wraith like alien for a moment, but when it didn't back down he gave in. He reached up and yanked his bow tie apart before starting to undo the buttons.

"Fine." The Doctor growled.

The alien was unmoved by the news, however a smug smile spread across the business man's lips that made Amy want to burst in on the scene and demand to know what was going on. Knowing better than to interrupt the bizarre meeting Amy stayed hidden behind the door. The man in the business suit reached out and opened a small wooden box that lay on the table that Amy hadn't noticed before.

The man pulled out a small device that looked like a metallic octopus to Amy. The business man lifted out a tiny glass vial that held a thick clear gel with a few bubbles in it and clicked the vial into the top of the dull silver metal octopus. The Doctor leaned forward and reached out to take the device but the man just shook his head. Rolling his eyes the Doctor sat back and held his shirt open just enough to expose the skin over his left heart that still held faint white spiral scars.

"Scars, Doctor? Getting old are we?"

"Just get this over with."

Amy's stomach twisted nervously as the man approached the Doctor with the sinister looking metal creature. The Doctor remained calm even as the man pressed the device against his chest. The small arms on the inanimate creature that gave it the octopus like look latched down on the Doctor's skin and held it in place. The Doctor tensed visibly and released his hold on his shirt so that he could grip the arms of the simple wooden chair that he was sitting in. He fought to breathe normally, but he quickly started panting.

"Sorry about the discomfort, Doctor, it has to sterilize the area first." The business man said in a tone that suggest that he wasn't sorry at all. "I know how your system doesn't take well to decontamination, but you'll survive."

"Shut up," the Doctor snarled through his clenched teeth "this didn't have to be painful."

"Consider it another amendment to the contract to sweeten the deal, it's my commission in fact."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is entirely mutual, Doctor."

The Doctor started to say something but was forced to stop as the device over his heart bit down harder. Gripping the the arms of the chair he weld his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. The Doctor fought to hide the extent of his condition, but as it escalated and sweat began to bead against his temple a hiss of pain escaped past his teeth. The thin alien didn't seem to care one way or another, but the businessman was clearly enjoying the show. The device flashed a green light and the Doctor relaxed suddenly. Amy thought that whatever they were doing was over, however the device flashed red and made an ominous click. Arching back violently in the chair the Doctor threw his head back and cried out piercingly.

"Doctor!" Amy called out in alarm on sheer instinct, giving away her hiding place.

The two muscular humanoid creatures that had been standing back looking disinterested in the proceedings leapt into action. Amy scrambled back and tripped over an antique sarcophagus that lay on the floor behind her. Amy heard the Doctor scream again as the men threw open the rickety wooden door and descended on her. Grabbed roughly by the upper arms Amy was dragged into the next room. Recovering from whatever they had done to him the Doctor looked over in a daze from his place at the table as they hauled her into the small room.

"Amy?"

"Doctor..." Amy whimpered in fright.

"Let her go this instant!" The Doctor demanded as he tried to get to his feet and failed.

"Who is this?!" The business man demanded. "A spy? An assassin? What are you up to Doctor?"

"My business is exactly that, mine." The Doctor said firmly as he ripped the device off his chest. "She's not a threat, Realtor, if don't tell your goons to back off right now this deal is off!"

The Realtor stared the Doctor down defiantly, looking for all the world like he was going to give the order to have Amy's neck snapped just to spite him. The Doctor sat back in the chair and casually held up the device in his hand. The gaunt alien made a trilling sound to get the Realtor's attention before giving him another psychic message. The Realtor bowed to the alien respectfully before turning his attention back to the men holding Amy.

"Let the Doctor's whore go."

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed indignantly. "I'm not his...whatever...I'm his mother-in-law."

"Amy, go back to the TARDIS."

"Doctor..."

"Now, Amy." The Doctor demanded in a frighteningly calm tone.

The Doctor never took his eyes off the Realtor during the entire exchange giving Amy the sudden impression that the man was far more dangerous than he seemed. Amy took a few steps back before turning around and heading back into the large storage room. When one of the guards closed the battered wooden door behind her she lagged behind and returned to her hiding place. The tension in the room was still palpable as the Doctor and the man he'd labeled as the Realtor continued to stare at one another.

"I believe that you have something that belongs to my client." The Realtor broke the silence.

The Doctor looked down at the device in his hand. He pulled the glass vial out of the metal device and held it up. Suspended in the clear gel was a bright red drop of blood. The Doctor stared at the blood, hesitating to hand it over. He brought his hand down and looked across the table at the silent alien.

"If I find out that you use this for *anything* other than what is stated in the contract I will hunt you down and you don't even want to know what I will do to you. Understood?"

The frail looking thin creature nodded.

"I'm psychically connected to every single cell in my body, no matter how far removed it becomes from me in time and space, so I will find out if you abuse my trust." The Doctor warned as he tossed the bottle to the alien who deftly caught it. "Do not cross me. I am sure I do not have remind either one of you what has happened to those who have done so in the past."

"You do not, Doctor." The Realtor said as brought out a rolled up piece of golden paper from under the table and offered it to him. "Enjoy your purchase."

The Doctor snatched the golden paper away and untied the red ribbon that was wrapped around it. He read the page carefully while redoing the buttons on his shirt with his free hand before nodding to the alien and getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Are you feeling well, Doctor?" The Realtor asked with mock concern. "You are getting up there in years, aren't you? You've burned through your regenerations fast, you must be reaching the end soon. If you need someone to handle your estate..."

"My 'estate' is just fine."

"Well, you know where to find me if you change your mind. A pleasure doing business with you as always, Time Lord."

The Doctor didn't bother to respond to the Realtor's insincere farewell. Amy realized that she was about to get caught and started to hurry her way back towards the TARDIS through the mess of museum pieces. She made it back into the TARDIS before the Doctor, but she knew that was only because he let her. He entered the TARDIS looking tired and locked the door behind himself.

Without a word he walked directly over to the control console and started to prep her for flight. He casually tossed the golden paper that he had fought so hard for on the console. Amy reached out and put her hand on it. When the Doctor didn't seem to mind that she was mucking with it she picked it up and unrolled it. She started reading the complex legalize but quickly gave up.

"What is this?" Amy asked.

"It's a Universal Planetary Deed."

"A deed? Like a purchase deed? That's what all that was about?"

"Yeah. Closings are never any fun."

"You bought a planet with a drop of your blood?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"No, no, don't be silly. Buying a planet with a drop of my blood...that's ridiculous." The Doctor shook his head at the notion as he continued to work with the console. "I bought the entire solar system."

"A solar system? A whole solar system? For a drop of blood?"

"That was the deal."

"That's insane!"

"Yeah, I paid way too much, but I like the location." The Doctor forced a smile.

"What are you going to do with a solar system?"

"To be fair I am only interested in the one planet, but I figured this way I don't have to worry about any noisy neighbors moving in to the orbit next door."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Doctor, seriously, what are you doing buying planets?"

The Doctor finished what he was doing with the TARDIS and sent her into flight. Rather than sending them into the Time Vortex they just snapped into deep space to drift. The Doctor tended to feel most comfortable in the tides of nebula and the cold reaches of space rather than parked on a planet when they weren't actively exploring a place. Amy waited for an answer, unsure if she was going to get one. The Doctor put his palms on the console and stared down at it.

"Doctor?"

"Seeing Gallifrey again made me realize that I don't have a world to call my own anymore." The Doctor sighed. "I want a home, Amy."

"What about Earth?"

"I can't settle on Earth. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"I'm a hunted man, Amy." The Doctor said simply. "Any time I stay in one place for too long I am found by any number of the multitude of enemies I've made, or even just by creatures that want to feed off my essence. I can't put the Earth at risk by settling there. I can't stay on any world that has intelligent life without risking having it burn."

"So this world you bought?"

"Uninhabited. A far flung corner of the Universe that I can defend from attack without having to worry about innocent bystanders getting hurt."

"But you'll be all alone there."

"I'd rather be alone than watch everyone around me die."

Amy put the golden deed down and stepped over to the Doctor. He was still staring down at the multi coloured console. She gently guided him to turn around so that she could put her arms around his slim waist. She looked up at him and smiled. He looked down at her and tried to smile as well.

"I trust you." Amy said simply.

"What?"

"You said that's what you needed from me right now, so this is me giving it to you." Amy explained. "I honestly don't know what else to do for you any more. So I am going to trust you in whatever it is you're doing right now and hope that you know best."

"Thank you, Amy." The Doctor kissed her forehead. "That means everything to me."

"However, I'm still going to make my opinion known."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." The Doctor said honestly. "Tell me what you think."

"I think sulking alone on a desolate planet to lick your wounds is a terrible idea."

"Opinion noted." The Doctor smiled. "And for the record I'm not going anywhere to lick my wounds. I just want to know I have a place of my own in this Universe and this opportunity presented itself. It's not everyday that an offer comes through to buy a solar system. So, please don't worry about that right now, okay?"

"Are you really psychically connected to every cell in your body no matter how far removed it becomes?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Absolutely not, that would be dreadful. Not to mention confusing, I shed skin cells all the time I'd hate to have to keep track of what they were all doing." The Doctor chuckled. "That was just a clever lie to ensure good behaviour."

"Good. It frightens me to think of what someone could do to you if you were and they got a hold of that vial."

"Don't worry, the alien I bargained with is not a malicious being." The Doctor assured. "His intentions are pure."

"And yet you felt the need to threaten him?"

"I was given him something very powerful."

"What is he going to do with it?"

"He is going to save his species with it. It will rewrite History."

Amy gave the Doctor a doubtful look but he remained serious. She remembered River telling her that a Time Lord's body was a miracle, but she didn't know exactly what that entailed. The Doctor reached out and took the golden paper and looked at it.

"My planet doesn't have a name. It just has a galactic designation number. LMC-7/11MAH-Zed. That's rubbish. Do you want to name it for me, Amy?"

"What? Me? No, nooooo."

"Why not?"

"That's way too much responsibility for me. I named my first fish 'Fluffy', I named my own daughter after herself, I'm terrible at naming things."

"Don't worry about then. I'll think of something."

"Can we go there?" Amy asked suddenly.

"My planet?" The Doctor asked surprised. "Of course, I'll warn you though it's not much to look at."

"I don't care. I'd love to see it."

"We'll go tomorrow. Go get some sleep."

"Okay. Night, Doctor."

"Good night, Pond."

Amy didn't dare offer the Doctor a hug in fear of hurting his shoulder so she just brushed his cheek instead. He smiled warmly and tousled her hair in return. The Doctor watched her walk off until she was almost at the top of the stairs that lead to the back hallways.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still have any of your ability to rewire the TARDIS?"

"No. Actually I miss it, not the headaches, but I miss the colours the way I could see Time. The Universe is a beautiful place through your eyes, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and waved Amy away. Amy paused for a moment to see if he was going to say any more, but when he didn't she wandered off to return to bed. Now that he was alone the Doctor reached up and rubbed at his aching shoulder. He undid the buttons on his shirt again and pulled his shirt aside so that he could look at the wound. He had been careful not to reveal his shoulder during the meeting, only the small space over his heart. The cut wasn't bleeding, but it was as open as the day he'd received it. The faded white spirals still marred his chest near the cut, however tiny new gold spirals and lines now radiated from the red and infected wound as well.

Reaching into his pocket the Doctor retrieved a jar with a thick cream that had a soft aqua glow to it. Placing some of the aqua salve on the deep wound reduced the maddening throbbing. Rebuttoning his shirt the Doctor's thoughts were drawn once again to Aleena. He went down below the glass dais and made more adjustments to the TARDIS, trying to override some of the safety systems. Going back up to the control panel the Doctor put in the coordinates for Aleena and Ithican's new world that he had set them up on. For what felt like the thousandth time the TARDIS refused to respond to the coordinates. The Doctor bowed his head in defeat.

"I hope you and your child are okay, Aleena, because it looks like the TARDIS has taken serious exception to you. I don't think she is ever going to take me to you again."


	7. Chapter 6

NOTE: This is just a little FYI to let you know that I never do sex scenes, so no matter how friendly or frisky my characters may get with one another they will always get interrupted by something before things go any further than what you'd see on most TV programs, even if that just means the end of a chapter of what have you. So as far as that goes this story is 100% safe. Violence and angst? Not so safe, but you should already know that!

Also this is another River chapter so be prepare for time jumpy stuff! Giggle. Also anything that seems out of place time stream wise...that's all a clue as to what's 'really going on'. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

"What could you possibly want with this old thing, Doctor?"

River held up the palm sized dull metal disk set with rounded blood red stones and inscribed with lines and circles. As far as River knew the disk was strictly ceremonial in nature and only important to a small group of insect like beings that worshiped solar winds. Standing in the dimly lit and empty showroom of the vast alien museum River studied the disk.

"Breaking and entering?" A gruff voice demanded from behind.

River gasped sharply, she had sworn that she had tranquilized all of the guards on patrol in this part of the museum. Prepared to think fast River slipped the disk she had stolen into the satchel she had slung over her shoulder as she turned around in one fluid motion. With her hand in the satchel she found the grip of her gun that held tranquilizing rounds, but before she drew the weapon she recognized the intruder that had snuck up on her.

"Doctor!" River exclaimed in surprise.

"Twelve thousand consecutive life sentences aren't enough?" The Doctor asked with a raised eye brow of mock disapproval. "You need to tack on a few more years for petty theft?"

"What are you doing here?" River demanded.

"I went to visit you at Stormcage Prison and much to my surprise you weren't there."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Are you suggesting it's mine?"

River paused and looked the Doctor over for a moment. He was wearing his Vortex Manipulator so that told her that he should be further along in him Time Stream than Abydos where he had asked her to come and steal the disk. At the same time he looked so much younger than when she had seen him on Abydos. Confused River decided to play it safe and just not mention anything until they figured out where they were to avoid any potentially dangerous spoilers or paradoxes.

"River?" The Doctor asked when she didn't answer.

"Isn't everything your fault?" River teased.

"Good point." He smiled. "I was going to take you to the fire geysers on Bula Karva for an unforgettable date, but I think a night in the museum has a certain romantic charm to it as well. What do you think? Lady's choice."

"Wait, you hunted me down out of all of space and time to ask me out on a date?"

"Don't I always?"

"How did you know I'd be here?" River asked, fishing to see if he knew about Abydos.

"River, I can always find you if I try. You leave ripples in time the way a boulder leaves ripples in water when dropped into a pond."

River had the distinct feeling she had just been lied to considering how difficult a time the Doctor usual had in the past finding her without gigantic signs, like the coordinates she had carved out into the Universe's oldest cliff face. However, it was clear that the Doctor was no longer interested in talking. In fact she was surprised by how uninterested he was in her reason for being in the closed museum. Far from being curious about her criminal activities he stepped up and carded his hands into her hair before engaging her in a lengthy kiss.

"Let's go find something wonderfully historical to make love on." The Doctor smiled deviously.

"That sounds more like something I would say." River pointed out.

"They have the Andromeda Galaxy Emperor's bedroom set on display in the west wing."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"What about the guards?"

"I took care of all that already. We won't be disturbed tonight. So...what do you say?"

The Doctor took a few steps back and held his hand out for River to take. Although feeling a little unsettled about everything River couldn't resist the lupine grin that spread across the Doctor's lips as he waited for her to make up her mind. River smiled as well and took his hand and allowed him to lead her through the museum.

As they passed by the various displays River couldn't help but notice that the Doctor wasn't doing his usual score keeping with the various artifacts. He didn't seem interested in any of the objects on display at all, however several times he pulled them both to a stop to admire her and engage in some light play. Stopping again the Doctor pressed River against a large glass display case that held the jewel encrusted body armour of a long dead king that had four arms and a chest nearly five feet broad. The Doctor gently took River's ear between his teeth as he ran his hands down her sides.

"Doctor, you've always been a hopeless romantic, but lately you have been down right...amourous."

"Do you mind?" The Doctor asked as he continued to explore her curves.

"Not really."

"Good, you'd break both my hearts if you asked me to stop."

River chuckled and assured the Doctor that she didn't mind the attention by reaching up and undoing his bow tie so that she could get at the top button beneath. Pulling her away from the display case the Doctor ended up with his hand in the back pocket of River's jeans. He pulled out a torn piece of paper that was there.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked as he pulled away enough to bring the paper between them.

"That's nothing." River said dismissivly as she tried to take it back.

"This is my handwriting." The Doctor noted as he read the note. "Time coordinates, this is a schedule, now that's interesting."

"It's nothi..."

River was cut off as a sudden searing pain lashed though her. The Doctor reacted quickly and caught her before she could fall. He eased her to the the cold marble floor and stroked her hair as she trembled from the continued wracking pains. Frightened she reached up and gripped the lapel of the Doctor's jacket as he bent over her.

"It's okay, River, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I must make a mistake in the future. Just hold on, it will be over soon."

"Wha...what's happening?" River whimpered.

"It's going to be okay. A piece of your past is being rewritten. I must end up taking a younger version of you with me on an adventure due to one of these coordinates I just learned. For an average person that wouldn't be so terrible, but you are so far from average."

"No, you can't..." River panted "you can't cross our Time Streams like that..."

"'Can't' and 'shouldn't' are two totally different concepts, River."

"Why are you doing this?" River gasped and then screamed as she was overwhelmed by the change in her once fixed past.

"Hush, just breathe. Hopefully the new memory is a pleasant one."

"Gem..." River weld her eyes shut against the flood of new memories. "Gemina, I've been to Gemina now, but I...I didn't know anything about the disk at the time. How..."

"It's beautiful, isn't? Was the TARDIS there?" The Doctor asked eagerly. "No, wait, don't tell me. Spoilers."

River couldn't have answered the question even if she had wanted to. Having her Time Stream suddenly shifted to involve a whole new journey, which also meant having the original events of that day deleted had left her reeling. As the pain receded she pushed away from the Doctor. She only got to her hands and knees before being violently sick.

"I need to be more careful." The Doctor sighed. "That was a lot harder on you that I would have thought."

"Don't do that...don't take me with you." River said as she caught her breath. "Please."

"It's too late now. Now that I've seen this, I know that I will." The Doctor helped River to her feet. "That's the danger of spoilers."

"Doctor...why are you crossing your own Time Stream?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"To be with you."

"I love you and I love being with you, but you can't do that, you *know* you can't do that."

"Of course I can."

"No, Sweetie, you have to stop. This is the sort of thing that traveling alone does to you, and it is also the kind of thing that can lead to putting a hole in the Universe."

"I'm not going to put a hole in anything. I have everything under control."

"The fact that we are even having this conversation is grounds for me to be revealing your nam..."

"How *dare* you threaten me!"

River yelped in surprise as the Doctor suddenly lashed out at her. She brought her arm up to defend herself and he snatched her wrist. With a violent jerk he broke the delicate bones. River cried out in pain and tried to pull away from him. The Doctor shoved her back with all his strength into a marble statue of an Arcurian. After slamming into the unyielding stone River dropped to her knees as she felt her ribs crack with the force of being thrown back. Cradling her broken wrist against her chest she looked up at the Doctor in shock.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said with genuine sympathy. "Let me fix it."

"Stay away from me!"

"Don't be like that."

"Who are you?"

"It's complicated."

River cowered as the Doctor approached with his hand glowing gold with regeneration energy. Under his shirt his chest on the left side was also turning a brilliant gold. He took her wrist in his hand and healed the damage he had done before seeking out her ribs and easing the pain. River fought against him as he forced her into a kiss. When he brought his hand up to her temple the pleasant healing sensation turned to an icy pain as he reached into her memory.

"I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Taking a deep breath River was a little confused to find herself laying on her back on an extraordinarily soft surface. The last thing she clearly remembered was the Doctor getting frisky with her against a large glass case that held a suit of glittering armour. Feeling a gentle touch at her brow River turned her head to the side and smiled. The Doctor was laying next to her on his side stroking her face softly. He smiled as he looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright, River?"

"What happened?"

"That glass case we leaned against had a security system that we set off. Some sort of electric burst. You got the brunt of it I'm afraid. I carried you here. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine."

"Good."

River looked around at the vast expanse of the Andromeda Galaxy Emperor's bed. The Emperor had been fifteen feet tall and nearly as wide. River stretched out and the Doctor took the opportunity to rub her exposed stomach. Being ticklish River squealed and curled up around his hand to protect her soft underbelly. River retaliated by reaching back and tickling up under the Doctor's arm. The Doctor laughed and a playful war ensued on the battlefield of the Emperor sized bed.

Once she was breathless with laughter from the merciless attacks River decided that it was time to take control of the situation. The Doctor didn't put up much of a struggle when River rolled him over on his back and sat on hips. However when River took his wrists and pinned them down above his head the Doctor's whole countenance changed in a heartbeat. Gasping sharply his whole body tensed as his eyes completely lost their focus. River instantly released his wrists as he began to thrash, but he acted as though they were tethered to the spot.

"Doctor?"

Unresponsive to her voice the Doctor weld his eyes shut and wailed at the top of his lungs as tears streaked down his temples from the corners of his eyes. His chest heaved as he laboured for breath between his cries. Shocked by the sudden change River wasn't sure what to do.

"Doctor?!" River put her hands on either side of his face. "Doctor look at me. What's wrong?!"

"I...I can't...I can't breathe!" The Doctor cried in sheer panic. "I can't breathe!"

"You can breathe, just calm down."

"No, no..." The Doctor whimpered. "Take them out, please! I can't stand it any longer! Please! Take them out!"

"Take what out? I don't understand!"

The Doctor was in no shape to explain further as he convulsed. River jerked her hand away from his chest when she realized that it was starting to glow under his shirt. Terrified that he was about to go into regeneration for some unknown reason River just did her best to calm him as he continued to seize. Tears stung River's eyes as the Doctor cried out again, this time his voice held a tone of heart breaking despair rather than pain or fear.

"Doctor, I'm right here." River tried to sound calm but she was nearly as panicked as he was.

This time when River placed her hand against the Doctor's cheek he responded. Opening his eyes he looked up at her desperately. He sat bolt up right and wrapped his arms around her and held on as though at any moment someone was going to try and forcibly separate them. Burying his face against her chest he broke down into a bitter weeping. Still shaken herself River wrapped her arms around him and gently rocked him while she rubbed between his shoulder blades. River felt terribly helpless as he cried unconsolably in her arms. She hadn't even really believed that he was capable of such an emotional release, the most she'd ever seen him display was a silent tear or two.

"It's okay, I'm here, my Love."

"River, please," the Doctor whimpered as he controled his tears "please, take the daggers out of my chest...I can't live like this anymore."

"Daggers?"

"One in each heart. I need you to pull them out, I can't do it myself."

"There's nothing there, Sweetie."

"There is, I can feel them...it's agony." The Doctor insisted in misery. "Please, help me..."

"Doctor, just look, there are no blades. Look."

"I can't. I can't look, I can't bare to see them...I can't..."

"Trust me."

Shaking violently in her arms the Doctor shook his head like a stubborn child and began to cry again. Confused River allowed him to release his emotions through the tears until he began to calm once again. Once he seemed to regaining some self control River put her hands on his shoulder and leaned him back to put some space between them. His chest was no longer glowing, but he was now slick with sweat. He kept his eyes closed and even went so far as to turn his face away to make sure he didn't accidentally catch a glimpse of the imaginary blades.

"It's okay, there are no blades," River assured "I'm going to prove it."

River unbuttoned the Doctor's shirt, she knit her brow when she caught sight of the deep purple spiral patterns etched over his heart but she had large problems to deal with at the moment. She put her hands on his chest and ran then gently against his skin to show to him that there was nothing protruding from the area. It took a while but the Doctor began to visibly relax. Eventually he calmed to the point where he could open his eyes. Shaking with renewed fear he slowly looked down. When he saw that there was nothing there he reached up and took River's hands in his own. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them.

"Thank you."

"Doctor...what was that all about?"

"The Minyans."

"What did they do to you?"

"They tore me apart...and I'm still missing some of the pieces."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Well...um...I hope you kept the receipt." Rory remarked.

"Oy!" The Doctor protested. "It's a work in progress."

"I'm sure it will be...uh..." Amy searched for a kind word "...I've got nothing."

"You two are *such* pessimists." The Doctor grumbled. "Not every planet can be as lush and green as Earth you know, but they all have their own beauty."

Amy looked out over the desolate depressing landscape and tried to imagine how the Doctor might be seeing it differently. The only life among the craggy gray rocks were a few tufts of dry olive coloured grass that were barely clinging to life. They had landed at the top of a hill and the world stretched out in front of them completely featureless until it reached a sudden set of imposing mountains that made the horizon jagged. The dark sky was punctuated by frequent streaks of lighting. There were no stars visible through the clouds that swirled above. Amy flinched as a few stray drops of rain hit her face and seemed to burn.

"Maybe it's nicer during the day." Amy offered.

"This is daytime." The Doctor said.

"Oh."

The Doctor looked over at Amy with an amused smiled. When she saw that he was clearly having fun at her expense she just shook her head. Rory took a step back inside the TARDIS when it started to rain a little more properly. The Doctor held his hand out and caught a few drops in his palm and tasted it. Despite the fact that he wrinkled his nose distastefully he nodded in approval before spitting the taste out.

"Alright, Pond, inside. This stuff is not exactly normal rain."

"Dear Lord, Doctor." Amy muttered as she hustled inside. "Out of all the planets in the Universe why this one?"

"If I got a nice one everyone would want to live on it." The Doctor replied casually.

"He's got a point." Rory agreed.

"Don't encourage him." Amy admonished with a smile.

"Since LMC-7/11MAH-Zed, I really do need to come up with a better name," the Doctor became distracted for a moment with the unnamed planet "anyway, since my planet clearly doesn't impress you let's try something else."

"You sound like you've got something in mind." Amy said knowingly.

"Don't I always?" The Doctor asked mischievously.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Rory raised his hand.

"You can make one, I can't promise to pay attention." The Doctor teased as he made his way towards the console.

"It's a simple request." Rory promised.

"Oh?" The Doctor paused and turned around to face Rory.

"I don't want to get shot at."

"Shot at?"

"Or chased, or stabbed, or poisoned, or eaten..."

"I'm picking up on the theme, Rory." The Doctor assured. "You want to go somewhere safe."

"Proper safe." Rory corrected.

"I never purposefully put you in danger, Rory." The Doctor said apologetically.

"Right, and I know that things happen. It just seems that lately things are happening a *lot* more often. The past six worlds we went to you weren't expecting trouble, you were even expecting to be welcomed and we've been anything but that. I mean how do you forget what world a Dragon should be on?"

"I didn't forget." The Doctor said defensively. "That Dragon belonged on Gemino."

"Then what was it doing there?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." The Doctor admitted. "This next world is peaceful, has always been peaceful, it's one of the reasons I chose it. I even chose a date a thousand years after the civilization left, so there will be no one to shoot at us even if they wanted to, which they wouldn' t have."

"Why this particular spot?" Amy asked.

"Someone left me something there, I have to go get it."

"Can't you just get a post box like everyone else?" Rory asked.

The Doctor chuckled and continued to the control panel to set the TARDIS into flight. Amy had started to take notice of the fact that wherever they went since leaving Aleena the Doctor always brought something back into the TARDIS with him, sometimes two or three things. He had always picked up a trinket here or there, but now he almost seemed to be on a mission to collect. They weren't random things either, the Doctor went to great lengths to get his prizes.

Before Amy could question the Doctor further about what they were going to pick up or why the TARDIS jolted violently as it jumped into the vortex. Rory reached out to steady Amy even though she really hadn't lost her balance, she had learned long ago how to keep on her feet when the TARDIS acted up. However she gave Rory's hand an appreciative squeeze. When they landed again the Doctor bounded towards the doors.

"You seem to be feeling better." Amy noted.

"I wanted to go to Gemina for a few reasons, one of them was I had a feeling that one of the fungi species might have some medicinal properties. The aqua strain has produced an extract that numbs the area a bit."

"Treating the symptoms is not the same as a cure." Rory pointed out.

"No, but it's a start."

Rory nodded in agreement. The Doctor opened the doors to reveal that they were inside what had once been a Great Hall caved of iridescent gray marble with shimmering blue veins running through it. The vaulted ceiling arched high above them and was held up with a network of carved arches. The dust and cobweb covered floor held a time and moth eaten remains of a rich carpeting. The large pane-less windows looked out over sheer mountain range of the same gray and blue stone.

"This is a palace..." Amy said in awe.

"Yes, and once it was home to the some of the wisest Kings and Queens to ever rule. Beautiful creatures, their skin looked like it was coated in diamond dust."

"What happened to them?"

"No one knows. They just vanished. I like to think that they evolved."

"Evolved?"

"Beyond the need for their bodies, beyond the need for their planet." The Doctor clarified. "Come on, this way."

Amy and Rory glanced at one another before following the Doctor through the abandoned castle. As they walked Amy felt like something was out of place, it took her a while to realize that not only was there silence, but that the Doctor was allowing it. Usually when the environment was quiet the Doctor filled it with talk about places he'd been or bizarre creatures he'd seen. However he seemed very content as they walked.

"This place creeps me out." Rory broke the silence.

"It's peaceful, Rory." The Doctor pointed out. "You said you didn't want to be shot at. Well, here we are. No one is going to harm you on Nezrine. Even after they are gone this place remains untouched. Nezrine is one of the few planets that never saw war."

"What was their secret?" Amy asked.

"Honestly? Nothing worth fighting over. They gained their nutrition from touching the rock itself, which is everywhere. So there was no need to fight for food. They reproduced very slowly, so they did not need to battle for space. There is nothing of value here."

"That's cheating." Rory said. "It's easy to get along when there's nothing to squabble over."

"I don't know, I have found that no matter how much a group of humans has they will find a reason to squabble."

Rory rolled his eyes at the Doctor and Amy chuckled. The Doctor smiled as well and lead them into the Throne Room. The room was not as large or ostentatious as the Grand Hall had been. It had a much more intimate feel about it, with darkened alcoves that lined the far left wall. In the middle of the room up on a small round dais about ten feet around was a simple throne with a tall back made of the same stone that everything else was. Sitting on the throne was a black box about a foot wide and long and six inches high. The Doctor was about to head up the couple of steps towards the throne when he sudden froze in his tracks.

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, something feels out of pla..."

"DOC-TOR!"

The sudden mechanical screech of the Dalek voice cut through Amy like a knife. A cobweb encrusted Dalek that had been hiding in on of the alcoves jerked forward awkwardly. Dust fell from its armour as it rotated in the trio's direction. Stunned to be face to face with the deadly creature on the peaceful planet it took the Doctor a second to react. When the Dalek fired Rory was first in its line of sight.

"Rory!" The Doctor cried in alarm.

Grabbing Rory by the back of the shirt the Doctor yanked them both to the ground. The laser pulse sailed over them a little too close for comfort and slammed into the stone stairs. As the Dalek fired again the Doctor hauled Rory to his feet, grabbed Amy's wrist and dragged them both with him up the three steps. Dodging the laser blasts they ran back behind the small throne, across the room, and over to the furthest alcove. Pressed against the side wall of the deep alcove they took a moment to catch their breath.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

The Doctor risked peeking around the corner to see what the Dalek was doing. Spinning in a tight circle the Dalek was firing randomly in every direction. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he continued to watch the Dalek's erratic behaviour. The Dalek's manipulator arm was broken off and several of the round detonator pieces were missing. The Doctor picked up a broken chunk of stone off the floor and threw it into the far corner. The Dalek instantly started to fire in that direction before going back to random fire.

"DOC-TOR!" The Dalek screamed. "DOC-TOR!"

"Why isn't..."

Rory was cut off as the Doctor clamped his hand down over his mouth.

"It's blind." The Doctor whispered.

"Blind?" Amy repeated in shock.

"Yes, as in 'can't see'." The Doctor clarified very quietly. "But as in 'can still hear'."

"What are we going to do?"

"I think I'm going to play a game of Blind Man's Bluff with a Dalek." The Doctor replied apprehensively. "Luckily I'm very good, Queen Victoria and I used to play out in the wood all the time. Mind you I was the blind one, and she didn't really seem to mind getting caught despite her reputa..."

"Doctor," Amy hissed "focus."

"Right, I'll...uh...I'll draw it off then and when it comes for me, you two run."

"We're not leaving you here." Amy said firmly.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Doctor, no..."

It was too late for any argument the Doctor kissed Amy's forehead and dashed out from their hiding space. Amy automatically went to follow him but Rory held her back. The Doctor had chosen his time to run carefully and the crazed Dalek was firing in the other direction for the moment. He made it to the far side of the throne room, but there was no cover or any place to hide.

"Marco!" The Doctor cried.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The Dalek replied as it turned towards the Doctor's voice.

"Right, mixing up my games, sorry." The Doctor admitted as he signaled Amy and Rory to run. "Well come on, come get me!"

The Dalek fired in the Doctor's direction as it began to advance slowly towards him. The Dalek fired his first few shots wide so the Doctor just stayed where he was. Rory and Amy went to run but the Dalek picked up on the sound and fired at them. Amy yelped as they narrowly escaped the beam.

"Oy!" The Doctor barked. "I'm over here!"

"DOC-TOR!"

"That's right, if you think you're going to get me firing from the hip you'd better keep focused."

The Doctor was forced to dive out of the way as the Dalek fired in his direction with new purpose. Getting to the dais in the centre of the room with the stairs the Dalek bumped into them and was unable to proceed. Too damaged to fly it was forced to go around the circular dais while still trying to fire on it prey. The Doctor urged Amy and Rory to use the distraction to run and they got back to their feet.

"Supreme Race and you're still mastering stairs?" The Doctor mocked.

The Dalek honed in on his voice just like he planed and began firing towards the back of the throne room. The Doctor carefully and quietly started to make his way around the far side of the dais while the blind Dalek banged his way around the other side. The Doctor was almost around when he caught sight of the black box that River had left him sitting on the throne.

Calculating the risks of any action was not really the Doctor's style, but particular chance gave him pause. With the Dalek facing the wrong way he decided to take the chance and crept up the few stairs and towards the throne. Amy looked back over her shoulder and yanked Rory to a stop when she saw what the Doctor was doing. Amy tried to turn back but Rory forced her into the relative safety of the doorway. They didn't leave, but at the same time there was little they could do other than watch, any sound would only make things worse.

Completely focused on the task at hand the Doctor put each foot down as silently as possible as he made the five foot journey to the throne. He kept his eyes glued on the Dalek that was just a few feet away as he carefully put his hands on the box. He froze when the Dalek suddenly stopped firing. Until that point the laser pulse had hidden most of the noise of what he was up to. For a moment everyone and everything was perfectly still and silent. Not daring to breath or even blink the Doctor stared at the Dalek while his hearts slammed nosily against his ribs. The Dalek slowly turned its cloudy blue eye stalk to face him before it brought around its weapon into position.

"Your hearts be-tray you, DOC-TOR!"

The Doctor turned to look at Amy with a silent plea for her forgiveness as the Dalek laser pulse lanced through his chest.


	9. Chapter 8

NOTE: Are we all having fun yet? Giggle. I have to say I love you Whovians, you are always up for a challenge! And this story is certainly that! All time jumpy and characters that you know and love acting all bonkers and not to mention getting shot by Dalek and what not. I've been purposefully mysterious and somewhat deceitful on this one one to give you guys more of a fun ride, which is why the Doctor hasn't been sharing with Amy or River what it is he's up to (also he's also notoriously stubborn about asking for help in these situations). I'm enjoying this whole 'mystery' genera. Unlike my usual writing style I actually have a 'plan' for the first half of this novel...I'll come up with a plan for the second half later.

In that spirit, enjoy this next piece of the puzzle! If you figure out what's been going on, awesome, if you're still confused, don't worry answers will trickle in. ;)

* * *

Chapter Eight

Standing on the balcony Ithican looked out over the city that lay in the crescent of the bay with a vacant stare. The sun had set a while ago and the moon was just starting to rise over the calm ocean. Life in the city had flourished and prospered, he just wished he could say the same about his own household. The past twenty years had aged him emotionally far more than the previous two hundred thousand. Now that night had fallen once again his stomach was twisting in fear.

With a heavy heart Ithican wandered the empty halls of the palace towards the far East Wing. He came to a guarded door that was opened for him by one of the two men standing watch. There was a wooden door that was followed by a set of metal bars, both of which needed to be opened with keys to gain access to the East Wing. Ithican hated the prison like set up, but it was the only way to ensure that his son didn't wander off.

Entering the long hallway that lead towards the main rooms Ithican looked at the walls and shook his head sadly. Ever inch of space that his son could reach of the walls and floor were covered in intricate chalk markings. The habit of drawing the circular patterns had started when he was about three years old and it had progressively gotten worse over the years. Now it was a full blown obsession. Ithican had insisted once that the chalk be taken away from him but it had only ended in his son tearing open his own arm so that he could splash the symbols up on the walls in blood.

Ithican reached the bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. Looking in at the scene his eyes brightened with tears. Aleena had fallen asleep with a children's book open in her lap sitting in a plush chair from sheer exhaustion. The years had aged her greatly as well and her once pristine hair was now streaked with gray. Ithican turned his attention to his son who was sitting in the corner with a broken piece of chalk scratching out the same set of unusual connected circles into the wall. Even though he couldn't read it Ithican recognized the symbols as being Gallifreyan. He and Aleena never talked about how their son had come to know the ancient writing when he couldn't even spell his own name in Minyan script.

Once just a boy he had grown into young man in the confines of the palace walls. He was tragically lean and ivory pale from his life in captivity, but anytime he was taken outside he would just sit in the grass and hug his knees to his chest, waiting to be taken back inside to his drawing. The only activity he seemed to enjoy was chalking out the symbols. His midnight hair fell in messy locks just past the tips of his ears from his mother cutting it as he tended to scream when anyone other than herself or Ithican approached.

Ithican walked up and knelt down next to his son who continued to repeat the same set of complicated interconnecting circles. Ithican reached out and gently pressed the back of his hand against his son's cheek. He stopped his rote scribbling on the wall and turned to face Ithican but he kept his eyes down cast. Ithican found his son's inability to make eye contact with him heartbreaking, in all the years the only person he would look at directly was Aleena.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" Ithican asked desperately. "I would give you anything. I just want you to be happy...but I don't know what you want."

Remaining silent Ithican's son just continued to stare at at the floor. Ithican sighed and reached down and took his hand in his own. His son never fought being moved and would peacefully go anywhere that he was lead. Ithican took him over to the bed and guided him to sit down. A flash of apprehension flashed over his son's features for a moment. Ithican hated to see him frightened and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're okay, no one is going to hurt you." Ithican assured as he took a rag from the night stand and cleaned the chalk dust from his son's hands. "I promise, you are safe. Your mother and I would never let anyone hurt you."

Ithican's son shifted his weight anxiously. He reached up and scratched at his chest compulsively. Ithican stopped him from messing with the area. He pulled on his son's v-neck collar to take a look at his skin to make sure that the marks weren't getting worse. He had been born with the purple spiral pattern on his chest that the doctors had dismissed as a birthmark. Aleena and Ithican knew it was something more, but it had not changed over the years other than growing in proportion with him. It had only been in the last month that he had started to scratch at it.

"Does that mark cause you pain?"

Ithican didn't expect his son to answer, he never did. He had never uttered a single word in his entire life, nor did he ever nod or shake his head. That never stopped his parents from trying to elicit a response. Giving in Ithican pushed on his shoulder to encourage him to lay down and he did as asked. After pulling the covers over him Ithican leaned in and kissed his forehead. Ithican's son sighed and nestled into the bed to get more comfortable.

"I love you." Ithican whispered.

Getting no response still hurt after all these years, but it didn't keep Ithican from meaning his words. He went over to Aleena and took the book off her lap. She kept reading to him in hopes that it would one day get his attention. Ithican took Aleena's hand and gave it a kiss to wake her. Aleena fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"Ithican, what are you doing here?"

"Bedtime."

"I'll stay tonight." Aleena muttered.

"It's my turn."

"I know, but it's a full moon, he always does worse on full moons. Something about the golden light."

"Okay, we'll both stay." Ithican offered.

"No, go get some sleep. Please."

"Are you sure?"

"I know you had a long day setting up Tarin and his wife as our successors."

"Tarin has already taken up most of my roles, and they have four children, a good healthy line to keep our traditions alive."

"I'm sorry I was too frightened to ever try baring more children to keep your line alive."

"Hush, it's not your fault."

"I don't know why the Doctor never came to help us."

"Nothing can be done about it now." Ithican leaned in and kissed his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Aleena watched Ithican leave before she got up and went into the bathroom to collect a pail of water and the cloth that she kept in there. Bringing them both back into the bedroom she began the nightly task of removing the chalk from the smooth stone walls. She knew the script was a message of some sort from inside her son's locked mind, but she had no way to decipher it. By the time she was done the once clear bucket of water was a murky white with the chalk dust.

Pouring the water out Aleena went to the desk and opened a new pack of chalk for the next day and laid it out on the table. Her son was never distressed to see his work removed, but the first thing he would look for would be a way to start again. She had tried just leaving the chalk markings up, but then he would just start to go over the drawings again once he ran out of space and the dust quickly started to build up.

With everything set for the next day Aleena went over to the balcony. She looked up at the golden moon and sighed. Reaching into the front of her dress she pulled out the necklace that held the sonic crystal. She pulled the crystal from its pendant and held it in her palm. Closing her eyes she briefly called to the Doctor for help. Her son had just turned twenty-one and not a single night had gone by that she hadn't prayed for help. Although she had to admit that now it was just part of her ritual, she didn't actually expect him to arrive.

Before Aleena could place the crystal back in its pendant her son cried out in his sleep. His nightmares had become more intense as time had passed to the point where they didn't dare leave him alone any more. Aleena had feared that tonight would be particularly bad, he had been more agitated all day and kept scratching at his the birthmark splashed across his chest.

Aleena rushed back into the bedroom where her son was fighting with the sheets. She placed the sonic crystal down on the night stand so that she could help untangle him from the twisted sheets. He had his arms trapped under his pillow above his head as he thrashed and screamed again. Aleena sought out his wrists and brought them down to his sides before she pressed her hand against his forehead in an attempt to sooth him. His skin was already slick with sweat and in the golden full moonlight it almost seemed to glow. For a moment Aleena could almost swear that his chest under his shirt did glow.

Dismissing the idea Aleena worked to sooth her panicking son. It was always best if she could ease his fears without waking him. If he woke from one of these episodes he could end up crying in her arms for hours before being able to fall asleep again. As he cried out again Aleena realized that she wasn't going to be able to stop nightmare without waking him tonight. Thrashing even though he was free of the sheets he arched his back and screamed in agony.

"Wake up, Sweetie."

Aleena's words got through and her son gasped sharply as he snapped his eyes open. Once again the moonlight played a strange trick that caused his eyes to look to Aleen like they had a golden glitter to them. Panting for breath her son looked around the room as if he'd never seen it before. Without looking to Aleena for consolation he broke down into a bitter weeping. When Aleena sat on the edge of the bed he sought out her lap and wrapped his arms around her. Aleena embraced him tightly while she gently rocked him. She closed her eyes against her tears as she felt her son's twin hearts pounding in his chest as he continued to sob.

"I told you, Doctor...I *told* you I wouldn't be able to raise a Time Lord..."


	10. Chapter 9

NOTE: This was my favourite chapter to write so far!

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Doctor!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"Amy, no!"

"Rory, we can't leave him!"

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

"We have to run!"

"Doctor!"

Laid out on his back in a haze of chaotic pain the Doctor wished everyone would just be quiet for a second. Between the sounds of the Dalek's battle cry and its laser weapon slamming into the stone work, Rory's arguing, and Amy's frantic cries it was impossible to just peacefully be dead. That last thought gave the Doctor pause when he realized that if he was truly dead he really shouldn't have to worry about the noise level in the room, or the agonizing burning in his chest.

The Dalek had slowly taken blind chase of Rory and Amy towards the Great Hall leaving the Doctor alone for the moment. Forcing his eyes open he rolled over onto his belly so that he could slowly get to his hands and knees. The front of his shirt was ruined where the powerful disintegrating blast of the Dalek laser had struck him, the skin beneath wasn't doing so well either showing a devastating blast pattern. Looking down he noticed the now brightly gleaming Nova Diamond swinging freely on its chain around his neck. The Doctor chuckled weakly as he reached up and tapped on the blindingly white stone.

"Oh that's brilliant, you absorb most of the energy for me." The Doctor spoke directly to the crystal. "Thank you."

Hearing the Dalek continuing to hunt down Amy and Rory in the distance the Doctor battled to his feet. He faltered several times as he got up. Despite the Nova Diamond taking the brunt of the weapon's force the blast had still done a considerable amount of damage. Dalek lasers had the power to atomize a victim on contact, but they tended to program them to give off a less powerful pulse that forced their victim to die slowly and painfully out of sheer spite.

This Dalek had probably not taken any chances and had tried to atomize him, but with the help of the Nova Diamond the weapon effects were more like being cooked from the inside out. Taking his first step the Doctor instantly collapsed back to his knees. Trembling with effort the Doctor pitched forward and placed his right palm against the floor to keep from crumpling back to the floor completely.

"Dalek!" The Doctor roared as loud as he could manage. "Get back here you bucket of bolts and jelly!"

"DOC-TOR?!" The Dalek's voice screamed in the distance. "DOC-TOR!"

"That's right!" The Doctor yelled as he tried to get his feet back under himself. "Come back here and pick on someone closer to your own age!"

The Doctor could hear the enraged Dalek racing back towards the throne room firing blindly as it came. The Doctor really didn't have a plan beyond leading the deadly creature away from Amy and Rory. Now that it was coming he knew he needed to at least get out of the open if he wanted any hope of surviving another assault. He was up on the dais where the Dalek had struck him down and he would be easy prey again. Still on his knees he poured all of his strength into just trying to get to his feet so that he'd have a chance at staggering out of the way of the blind Dalek's fire long enough to come up with a way to stop it.

Pushing himself up the Doctor cried out sharply and dropped back to the stone floor as his legs gave out from under him. Landing hard on his left shoulder the sudden renewed blaze of agony from the old wound sent his hearts into a stumbling rhythm. When his left heart failed completely from the combination of the residual Dalek laser blast and the strain of months of stress the Doctor came to edge of passing out. Realizing that standing wasn't going to be an option the Doctor rolled onto his side and dragged himself to the edge of the steps so that he could at least see his foe coming.

"Okay...plan...could use one of those about now..."

The Dalek had stopped firing as it approached the throne room. It slowly made its way to the archway that connected the two rooms. It bumped into the wall of the arch and backed up to correct its path. Propping himself up on his right elbow the Doctor winced and pressed his hand against his chest as his other heart threatened to stop at the mere sight of his oldest enemy coming for him. The Dalek came halfway into the room and stopped, presumably to listen for signs of life.

Amy and Rory had been sneaking up behind it and peeked around the archway. Seeing the Doctor Amy went to try and flank the blind Dalek. The Doctor silently ordered Amy back by waving her away. She looked for a moment like she might disobey but the Doctor's cold glare forced her to stand down.

"Doc-tor?" The Dalek asked in as close to a hesitant tone as it could manage.

"The one and only." The Doctor replied calmly.

"EX-TER..."

"Shut up." The Doctor interrupted sharply.

Stunned into silence the Dalek swiveled its cloudy eye stalk back and forth a few inches in confusion.

"Now then." The Doctor continued. "You've wounded me terribly, if you leave me here to die slowly I will just regenerate and we'll have to start this all over again. However, I'm going to offer you the chance to come closer, take another shot, a clean shot, and end this war between my kind and yours right here and now."

"Why wou-ld you al-low this? EX-PLA-IN!"

"Because I'm tired of being in pain, because I'm just tired, and because you have to do something for me in return. You must let my friends go."

"Doctor, no..." Amy whimpered.

The Dalek turned in the direction of Amy's voice but did not fire. It turned back in the general direction of the Doctor. The lights on top of the Dalek's dome flashed a few times as it contemplated its options.

"AGRE-ED!"

"Come sixteen feet forward at a twelve degree angle to your East, you will bump into the stairs, and I will be right in front of you."

Amy was about to protest against but the Doctor shook his head and held his hand up to keep her silent. Turning away Amy sought comfort in Rory's arms. The Doctor swallowed hard and worked to keep his courage as the Dalek slowly followed the directions he'd given him and drew closer. Instinct forced the Doctor to try and pull away when the Dalek bumped into the stairs reached him. The three steps didn't elevate the Doctor much so the Dalek still towered over him.

"Doc-tor?"

"End the war, Dalek."

"VIC-TOR-Y!"

The Doctor looked up as the Dalek readjusted his firing arm down at him. Taking a deep breath the Doctor reached up and yanked off the Nova Diamond necklace. Without the powerful crystal to help him control his cascading bio-force the Doctor's hands instantly took on a bright blue hue. Grabbing a hold of the Dalek's gun to give himself purchase he used it to haul himself to his feet. The startled Dalek squawked at the Doctor's treachery and tried to back away.

Keeping a tight hold of the gun arm the Doctor went along for the ride. The Dalek fired to dislodge the unwelcome rider but only managed to graze the Doctor's side. Slamming his palm down on the top of the Dalek's armoured domed head the Doctor released as much of the bio-force as he could channel. The white lighting that the Nova Diamond usually helped the Doctor keep contained sparked and streaked along the metal casing of the Dalek's armour.

"DOC-TOR!" The Dalek screamed in terror.

"I will never tire of the war!" The Doctor snarled. "I will fight you to my *last* breath!"

"DOC..."

The Dalek had been rendered silent when the lights that flashed when it spoke exploded with the surge of power. The Doctor continued to pour more of the searing bio-force into the heavy metal armour as he clung to the creature. The dying Dalek spun violently and threw the Doctor to the floor before it came to a stop with a curl of foul smelling black smoke. Laying on his back the Doctor stared up at the stone ceiling wondering if it was possible for him to have actually broken every bone he owned or if it just felt that way. He closed his eyes as Amy and Rory rushed up to his side and knelt down next to him.

"Doctor?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Is it dead?" The Doctor asked wearily.

"I'm going to go ahead and say 'yes'." Rory replied as he looked at the cracked and smoking Dalek.

"I need the Nova Diamond back."

"I'll get it." Amy offered.

Amy went to get the necklace from the dais where the Doctor had dropped it. Rory was inspecting the blast pattern seared into the Doctor's skin when he jerked his hand back suddenly. Feeling the tearing pain of a regeneration cycle finally starting the Doctor assumed that the golden energy was what had startled Rory.

"Doctor, that spiral pattern...it's under your skin, or rather it would be if you had any skin there."

"What?"

Rory helped the Doctor sit up so that he could look at the injury. Where the Dalek weapon had burned the skin off the familiar golden pattern was starting to bleed through the muscle, but it wasn't visible anywhere that the skin remained intact. The Doctor didn't get long to study the phenomenon as the pattern turned to a solid bright glow and spread outward. Jerking back the Doctor cried out as his still heart suddenly lurched back into rhythm.

"Doctor!" Rory exclaimed.

Amy rushed back over with the necklace but the Doctor was in no condition to accept it. Unable to tell the pair to stay away the Doctor scrambled away as best he could as the regeneration spiraled out of control. He could hear them asking something in concern, but he couldn't make out the words. Getting as far as his hands and knees he roared as another wave of bio-force flowed through his hands and cracked the stone under his palms. The bio-force clashed with the gathering regeneration storm and began to attract the ambient rift energy. The Doctor's boiling blood flashed to ice when he realized that he was about to initiate another Time Jump just like he had on the Minyan ship.

"I need that Diamond!"

Amy tossed the necklace towards him and the Doctor snatched it from where it landed on the floor. The Nova Diamond flashed blindingly, but it now that it was back in his possession it controlled the bio-force once again. What little rift energy had gathered snapped out of existence as well. The regeneration energy however was a different story as it expanded in a swirling cloud from his body. When the world started feeling like it was violently spinning the Doctor opted to lay back down. Curling up on his side the Doctor wailed continuously as the golden energy tore at him.

Rory held onto Amy tightly as they both stood back, helpless to do anything. Clawing at the stone floor the Doctor rolled over and arched his back as the regeneration finally peaked and radiated out in a physical shockwave. When it was over the Doctor wasn't certain that he was any better off than when he'd first been blasted by the Dalek. His chest still felt torn open and his shoulder might as well have had the blade twisting in it. Shivering he tried to sit up but failed. When he felt Amy's delicate hand in his own he managed to squeeze it. Opening his eyes he looked up at Amy and Rory who were looking down on him with concern.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay?" Amy asked.

"I'm starving." The Doctor complained pitifully.

"Make it back to the TARDIS and we'll get you all the fish fingers and custard you can stomach." Amy tried to sound light hearted to keep herself from panicking. "Deal?"

"Deal." The Doctor nodded. "Rory, help me up."

"Are you sure it's safe to move you?"

"I'm not going to get stronger laying here, if anything I'm just going to get worse."

"Okay. Your shoulder..."

"Still hurts, and I assume that I still look the same."

"You do." Amy confirmed.

"There is something terribly wrong with me." The Doctor admitted. "This isn't how regeneration is supposed to work, and considering how many times I've been through it between my normal regenerations, what Jackles put me through, and the few times I've started the cycle since then...I should be out of regenerations by now."

"Let's just be grateful you survived this." Amy said honestly.

"I wouldn't have if the Dalek hadn't fired directly on the Nova Diamond."

"Was that stupid box really that important?"

"Yes. In fact, please go get it for me, Amy."

"What's in it?" Amy demanded.

"A conversation for later." The Doctor replied.

Amy didn't move.

"I promise." The Doctor added.

Amy continued to stare for a moment, but eventually she sighed and gave in. While Amy retrieved the box Rory helped the Doctor sit up. The Doctor growled in a combination of pain and effort as Rory slipped in under his right shoulder and hauled him to his feet. He still had the Nova Diamond in his right hand since he had broken the chain that it usually hung on. Amy came up next to them with the black box and the Doctor awkwardly reached for it with his left hand.

"I'll carry it." Amy said as she pulled the box out of his reach.

"I can manage." The Doctor replied.

"No way." Amy said firmly. "You don't get the box until I get an explanation."

"Amy...are you blackmailing me?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"No, no not at all, Doctor."

"Oh good."

"Blackmail implies a threat of release of information, this is more like ransom."

The Doctor chuckled and allowed Rory to help him along back to the TARDIS. Once back in the safety of the TARDIS the Doctor guided Rory towards the blank wall that was actually the entrance into the Zero Room. He had known for some time now that Amy was getting suspicious of his collecting so it didn't bother him that she wanted to hold onto the box. Right now however he needed some rest in the Zero Room.

Although he knew that Amy and probably Rory at this point would want to join him in the Zero Room the Doctor asked to be left alone and they granted him the space. Rory helped him through the wall and left him sitting in the corner. Once he was alone the Doctor closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Just being in the Zero Room helped him body and soul, however there was still something nagging at his mind that he just couldn't seem to figure out.

"Hello, Sweetie."

The Doctor snapped his eyes open at hearing River's voice. Looking up from his spot in the corner he discovered River standing in the Zero Room with a bright smile on her face. He scrambled to his feet and pressed his back into the corner.

"River?" The Doctor asked surprised. "Ho...how did you get in here?"

"I'm always on your mind, my Love." River chuckled. "Although technically I'm not 'River'. Also I'm not here, I'm not even real."

"What?"

"You needed someone to talk to and your imagination made me as a projection because you couldn't think of anyone else that you'd talk to."

"That's ridiculous."

The Doctor recoiled from River as she suddenly shifted into the image of his last regeneration. The figment of his imagination shifted into Sarah Jane, then Aleena, before returning to looking like River in her prime once more. The Doctor eyed her warily for a moment until she smiled and then he automatically relaxed even though he knew now it wasn't really her.

"All right, I have a good point." The Doctor noted.

"Of course you do."

"So...'River', can I call you River?"

"You can call me whatever you want, Sweetie, I'm 'you' after all."

"Right..." The Doctor shook his head and tried not to think about it too hard. "I'm still confused...why are you here?"

"The Zero Room helps to give you what you need. You need to talk out what has been going on. So...talk."

"Okay, I'll buy that, it's been one of those days." The Doctor nodded. "First of all, how the in the name of Space and Time did a *Dalek* end up in the Royal Palace on Nezrine?"

"Probably the same way a Gemino dragon ended up in a cave on Gemina." River pointed out. "Or the same reason that the Mardokans suddenly wanted to put you on the menu."

"These are traps aren't they?" The Doctor sighed.

"Every planet that you told me about has had a deadly danger on it waiting for you that shouldn't be there." River pointed out.

"You wouldn't hurt me." The Doctor told the imaginary River firmly. "Even if you wanted or needed me dead you wouldn't do it like this. You would do it face to face, you would kill me yourself."

"Okay," River nodded "if it wasn't me, who else knows that you would be going to these places?"

"No one."

"No one?" River repeated with a raised eye brow. "Absolutely no one?"

"Well...*I* knew, but...no, that's absurd, you can't be suggesting that a future version of me is trying to kill me in the past."

"Technically *you're* the one who's suggesting that."

"That's insane. The paradox of my future self killing my past self would rip the Universe apart."

"Maybe your future self doesn't care about the Universe." River said seriously.

"River..."

"Maybe your future self isn't sane."

"Don't say that, River, please don't say that."

"I didn't, Sweetie." River smiled sadly. "You did."

"What? No..."

"Remember? I'm not River. You're talking to yourself right now."

"Right...of course. How sane is that?"

"Not very."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

River woke in the middle of the night feeling like something was out of place. It didn't take her more than a second to figure out what it was. There weren't any other prisoners being held on this block of Stormcage since no one else warranted the same kind of security that she did. Considering that she had never caught one of the guards here sleeping the gentle snoring sound was definitely out of the ordinary.

Looking over the edge of her cot like bed River was surprised to find the Doctor laid out on his back sleeping on the cement floor. He had kicked off his shoes, but otherwise was still fully dressed. His clothing held several burn marks and was covered in dust or perhaps ash, either way it was clear that he had been in a fight of some description. His face was smudged with ash and blood. He was breathing easily and didn't appear to be in any distress so River assumed that if he had been injured he had sacrificed some regeneration energy to heal.

River watched as the Doctor twitched in his sleep and suddenly realized that this was the first time she'd ever seen him properly asleep and not drugged, struck, electrocuted or otherwise artificially senseless. She hated to wake him, but the whole point of her being in prison for a crime that had never actually been committed was to make the Silence believe that the Doctor was dead so that they would stop hunting him. The fact that she slipped out at night was easy enough to cover up, but if he was found sleeping on her cell floor word was probably going to get out.

"Doctor?" River said gently. "Sweetie?"

The Doctor jerked awake with a painful gasp. He stared up at River with his eyes wide with fear for a moment before he visibly relaxed. Before River could ask any questions he got to his knees next to the bed to steal a kiss. Keeping River engaged in the kiss he shrugged off his filthy jacket, yanked free his bow tie, shed his ruined shirt, and casually invited himself under the covers. Needing to breathe River tilted her head back to escape causing the Doctor to turn his affections towards her throat.

"When did you become so graceful?" River teased. "You slunk in here like a cat."

"I'm full of surprises." The Doctor chuckled as he nestled in closer.

"Finding you on my floor in the middle of the night was quite the surprise."

"I didn't want to wake you." The Doctor replied. "You looked so peaceful."

"Like you I don't need a lot of sleep, but I've been doing a lot of running around lately."

"For an incarcerated woman you do keep a busy schedule."

"That would be your fault, Doctor." River teased. "Between your 'shopping list' and our dates I barely get an evening to myself anymore."

"What can I say?" The Doctor settled in against River's chest. "I can't stay away from you."

"The TARDIS must be getting jealous."

"What?"

"I've always thought of myself as the 'other woman' in your life, but now it seems like you're spending more time with me than her. I can barely remember the last time I got to see the TARDIS, you've been wearing that Vortex Manipulator for months now."

"No I haven't. That's just a time illusion from all our jumping around."

"Is not, I keep close track of our time lines. Plus you never take it off, it's starting to chafe."

River reached down under the covers between them to take the Doctor's wrist where he was still wearing the thick leather banded Vortex Manipulator to try and remove it. The Doctor pulled his wrist away from her and distracted her from going for it again by rolling on top of her. With her hands still free River reached up and tenderly scratched down either side of his ribs.

"Come on, Doctor, take that thing off."

"No way." The Doctor chuckled.

"Why not?"

"I don't take it off around you, my Dear," the Doctor purred "because you are a notorious thief and I don't want to lose it."

"I have one of my own, Sweetie."

"Not like this one."

"Ooo, what makes your's so special?" River asked with interest.

"It belonged to someone very important."

"Oh? Who?"

"Me."

River rolled her eyes and shoved her captor off. The Doctor accepted being pushed away, but once on his back he reached over and grabbed River and rolled her up onto his stomach. Wrapping his arms around her lower back he closed his eyes. River laid her head down on his chest and listened to his twin hearts beating. She smiled as she was lifted up when he took a deep breath. In the low light of the cell she could just make out the spiral marks across his skin.

"You keep telling me you've always had this," River said as she traced the marks "but every time I see it I can't help but think that it looks out of place. Did all Time Lords have marks like this?"

When the Doctor didn't reply River pushed herself up and discovered that he'd fallen asleep again. Looking over the side of the bed at the burnt jacket and shirt that the Doctor had discarded on the floor River tried to figure out what weapon would have caused them. It looked like some form of laser pulse. She had thought about asking what he had been up to, but she knew that if he had wanted to talk about it he would have.

"Just what were you fighting that wore you out like this?" River mused.

Although she was tired as well River knew that they couldn't risk both of them falling asleep and having a guard sneak up on them. They didn't often come down the halls at night, but it did happen from time to time. As tired as the Doctor seemed to be there was even the chance that he would sleep through till dawn if not woken, and they would certainly be discovered then.

River went back to tracing the intricate spirals over the Doctor's heart. She thought back to the first time she had managed to get his shirt off, but couldn't clearly recall if the marks had been there or not. It had been such a struggle to get him comfortable with the idea of intimate contact that the last thing that had been on her mind at the time had been checking him for birthmarks. On the one hand the Doctor was amazingly romantic, but he had also been painfully prudish.

"That certainly isn't a problem anymore." River smiled.

As River continued to lazily trail her nail along the pattern the Doctor's peaceful breathing began to change to a quick shallow pace. Trying to calm the apparent nightmare River shifted her weight off of him to allow him to breathe easier and ran her hand through his hair. When he continued to spiral into the grip of nightmare River decided it would be best to wake him. She gave his shoulder a soft push and he instantly woke. He looked around lost until he saw River.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"I do." River smiled. "Although, those used to be words that you only ever whispered in my ear...you never used to admit to it out loud the way you do now."

"I was a fool before."

"No arguments here."

Stealing a quick kiss the Doctor reluctantly got out of bed. He picked up his discarded clothes and pulled the shirt and jacket back on, stuffing the bow tie in his pocket. Looking at the table that took up most of the space in River's cell something caught his attention. River had wondered if he was going to notice it, it was the last item on the list that he had sent her to get.

The Doctor picked up the dull copper ring that was about the size of a dinner plate in diameter and about an inch thick. It was engraved with tiny circles and lines in an intricate pattern. She still had no idea why the Doctor wanted the random antiques. She was just about to ask him what it was for when he put it back down. River could have sworn that he was far enough along in his time line to have already asked her to deliver the items, but clearly he had no idea that he wanted the ring yet.

Something tugged at River's memory about the last time she had seen him that his time line had made sense then either. Concerned River sat up on the edge of the bed. As she did so an alarm at the far end of the block went off. The Doctor didn't seem surprised by the alarm and calmly turned to River.

"I should go."

"Doctor, where are my parents?"

"They're fine." The Doctor leaned down and kissed River's forehead. "I have to go. I'll be back soon, I might even bring the 'other woman' this time."

"Doctor," River said firmly "I want to see my parents. Where are they?"

"They're on Earth, I'll take you to see them the next time I visit."

River was distracted by shouting at the far end of the hall, it sounded like something had the guards in a panic. When she turned back the Doctor had used his Vortex Manipulator and vanished. River sighed sadly.

"That's the second time you've lied to me about my parents."

Getting to her feet River crossed the small space over to table. Ripping a page out of the back of the journal that the Doctor had given her she wrote a short note in Old High Gallifreyan. With the guards clearly distracted by something else River didn't see the harm in slipping out for a quick trip. She had a Perception Filter on her Vortex Manipulator that made it look like an normal gold bracelet until used.

Putting the personal time device on she set it to a hundred years before the last set of time coordinates that the Doctor had given her. She never even assumed that he had given her the exact dates that he would be at the coordinates considering how secretive he'd been about these deliveries so she didn't think she could find him that easily. Picking up a medium sized black box that was on the table she jumped into the vortex.

Walking through the deserted Great Hall of the palace on Nezrine River made her way quickly to the throne room. She had left signs and messages to make finding the items easier on the other worlds, but on this one she knew he would come directly to the throne of the old King. River opened the box that was coded to only open for herself and the Doctor and dropped the note inside before placing it on the throne.

"No more deliveries, Doctor. I'm holding this one for ransom."


	12. Chapter 11

NOTE: Long chapter is long!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"You have to give me the box if you want to talk about what's inside."

"No way, Doctor." Amy said as she held the box out of reach.

"What happened to trusting me?" The Doctor asked with an innocent smile.

"Just tell me how to open it."

"It's coded to me, it won't open for you."

Amy made a sound of frustration and begrudgingly handed over the black enamel box. Rory was doing his best to stay out of the situation and just be a casual observer. The Doctor took the box like a child receiving a Christmas present. He sat down cross legged on the floor of the main console room and put the box in his lap. Amy sat down in front of him and tugged on Rory's pant leg to get him to do so as well. The Doctor opened the box and peered inside. His initial excitement instantly turned to a look of exasperation.

"You are just like your mother." The Doctor sighed to himself.

"Doctor?" Amy asked confused. "What's inside?"

"A ransom note." The Doctor replied as he held up the journal page with Gallifreyan script.

"Isn't that how River writes to you?"

"Old High Gallifreyan." The Doctor nodded.

"So when you said that 'someone' left you something on Nezrine, what you really meant to say was River left you something." Amy said with a touch of ice in her tone.

"No sense in hiding in now, yes, River has been helping me collect the pieces I need. Although technically she didn't leave me anything this time around. So I almost got killed over a note."

"How did that Dalek get there?" Rory asked.

"Still working on that." The Doctor replied.

"I'm more curious about this whole 'Time Vortex Storm' keeping us from seeing our daughter," Amy said coldly "was that all a lie?"

"It was." The Doctor admitted freely.

"You knew I wanted to..." Amy stopped as she realized something. "Wait, if River has been helping you on these treasure hunts that means you've seen her since the Minyans."

"She happened to be on Abydos."

"And she didn't want to see me?" Amy asked hurt.

"No, I mean yes, I mean she did, but I..." The Doctor hesitated. "I told her you were on Earth."

"So you've been lying to both of us?"

"Yes."

When Amy raised her hand to strike the Doctor he just closed his eyes to peacefully accept her anger. Seeing that he wasn't even going to flinch cooled Amy's temper somewhat. Feeling more betrayed than anything else she managed to bring her hand down without actually lashing out physically. Sensing that she had changed her mind about striking him the Doctor opened his eyes and looked at her once more.

"Why are you lying to us?" Amy demanded.

"It's complicated."

"It doesn't have to be, Doctor. The truth is often so simple. You always say the First Rule is 'The Doctor lies', and I know that at times you need to lie, but more times than not I think you lie when the truth will do. I don't know what your excuse was this time but you had *no* right to keep me from my daughter."

"You're right."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was afraid that you'd tell her what I did."

"Wha...I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Amy stuttered.

"Now who's lying?"

"Rory..." Amy growled.

"I didn't tell him anything." Rory said with his hands held up in a sign of surrender.

"I'm psychic, Amy." The Doctor explained. "I never invade your thoughts uninvited, but the memories from your time shared with Aleena in the Zero Room were so powerful that they transferred to me the moment I touched you. So I know everything. Through you I saw myself lose control, torture a ship of innocent people, and then purposefully stretch them out across time in a violent retribution for what they had done to me."

"You can't blame yourself for what you did."

"Of course I can, I just haven't decided yet if I should yet or not."

"What?"

"You've probably already chosen to forget most of what you saw, one of the blessings of being human. I've been going over and over it, there is so much that happened that doesn't make sense to me. I am still struggling to understand my own actions. Once I feel like I have proper grasp on what happened I will determine how it plays into my Lemkin Factor."

"Will you factor in the fact that you saved the Minyans in the end?" Amy asked hopefully.

"If the people I save never got to be part of the equation I wouldn't get very far." The Doctor replied with a sad smile.

Forgetting about the Doctor's injured shoulder Amy leaned forward and hugged the Doctor. Bitting down on his lower lip to keep quiet the Doctor just accepted the sudden affection despite the flare pain it caused. Rory gave him a concerned look but the Doctor shook his head slightly to let him know he didn't want to make a fuss. Amy pulled away and the Doctor quickly composed himself.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Amy asked apologetically.

"No, I'm fine."

"How long did you think you could keep this up?" Amy asked, trying not to sound like she was demanding. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Would you want to talk about it if you were me?"

"No, but..."

"Why didn't you just tell me what you'd seen in the first place?" The Doctor asked with a knowing smile.

"Fine, you're right." Amy gave in. "I should have. I was going to ask River to remove the memory because I know she can do that. Wait...now that I think about it you can do that as well."

"I can."

"So why didn't you?"

"What?"

"If you were afraid that I would tell River what you had done, why not just erase the memory from me so that I couldn't tell her?"

"I would never tear a memory from someone unless their life was at stake because of it. It is painful, and dangerous, worst of all it is a slippery slope, Pond."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's too easy. Once you start solving your problems by erasing people's memories it becomes hard to stop."

"So...it's a lot like lying then?"

The Doctor took a breath to respond but found himself at a loss for words. Amy let him off the hook by getting to her feet and offering him her hand to help him up. The Doctor thought about Amy's wisdom for a few more seconds before accepting her offer and getting to his feet. Still sitting on the floor Rory reached out and took the note that was still sitting in the open box.

"What does this say?" Rory asked?"

"The bottom line are standard Space/Time coordinates." The Doctor answered.

"And the top line?"

"Oh...uh...yeah..." The Doctor flushed as he snatched the page away. "That's personal."

"Is River sending you love notes?" Amy chuckled.

"Something like that." The Doctor muttered uncomfortably as he stuffed the page in his pocket. "Let's just go."

"Go?" Rory asked confused. "Go where?"

"To get River of course." The Doctor said as he trotted over to the console. "And your daughter knows how to choose a good meeting spot!"

"Where are we going?" Amy asked with renewed excitement.

"Eylsiandia, the two thousand five hundred twenty second Wonder of the Universe! The main city is trimmed in gold and looks as though it was carved of the purest ivory, it wasn't of course, that would be unacceptable, can't have billions of elephants dying just to build a city. However it gleams and dazzles in the sun, and the flowers, oh Amy, the flowers of Eylsiandia. They pride themselves in their flowers, the streets are lined with them, they have endless fields devoted to their growth, there isn't even a balcony that doesn't over flow with them. The whole world smells of their perfume."

"I take it hay fever doesn't exist among the natives?" Rory asked as he joined them at the console.

"Never thought of that." The Doctor mused as he adjusted the switches and dials. "No, I guess not. At least no one has ever complained to me about it."

"I might." Amy said honestly.

"It will be worth it, trust me." The Doctor threw the last lever.

The TARDIS jumped into the Vortex and whisked them to Eylsiandia in mere moments and they landed with the usual noises. The Doctor went to the doors and waited for Rory and Amy to catch up. Amy knew from the smile that twitched across his lips that he was proud of the world that lay on the other side of the doors.

"Get ready for an unforgettable scent." The Doctor beamed.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and the main chamber was instantly filled with the rich floral scent of Eylsiandia. Amy automatically closed her eyes to focus on the smell as she took in her first deep breath of the amazing odour. She had been afraid at first that the world was going to be over powering like stepping into a department store full of chemical perfumes. However the light warm breeze held a fresh honeysuckle, lavender, and rose that danced pleasantly in her air passages.

"Some worlds are beautiful to look at, others have something for the other senses as well." The Doctor noted. "Come along, Ponds."

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS on the outskirts of the gleaming ivory and gold city. As they walked through the bustling city Amy stared in wonder at the multitude of flowers that poured off of ever balcony and filled the pots that lined the streets. The natives themselves wore plain white with gold trim like the buildings and adorned their hair with flowers much like the buildings as well. Rory kept wrinkling his nose, from what he felt was a suffocating smell of roses.

"How are we going to find River in a whole city?" Rory asked.

"I suspect she'll be at the Palace." The Doctor replied.

"Of course."

The streets all seemed to converge towards the centre of the city. The centre palace was surrounded by a high white wall studded with alcoves that spilled more wild looking vines of bright flowers. Every twenty feet the wall was interrupted by a golden gate. The gates were open and everyone was free to walk in and out.

Inviting themselves into the large open palace the trio stopped for a moment to appreciate the grander of the front room that felt like it had been influenced by ancient Romans with its massive carved columns and high ceilings. The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and leading them off to the right. Amy was about to ask him how he knew which way to go when she caught the sound of River's laughter herself.

After walking down a hallway pitted with alcoves they came to a sitting area that held a large marble balcony. Out on the balcony River was lounging on a backless couch with a small group of adoring young male natives. She had a shallow bowl of small fruit that looked somewhat like grapes but rounder and brighter purple. Tossing them one at a time into the air the men were holding some kind of contest as to who was best at catching them with their teeth without breaking them. River tossed another of the colourful fruits to one of her admirers who caught it, but he bit too hard and it broke open with a royal purple spray that lead to more laughter.

"Should I be jealous?" The Doctor ask as he stepped out on the balcony.

"Hello, Sweetie." River smiled as she looked up. "Catch."

The Doctor made no move to catch the fruit that River had tossed at him. The round fruit bounced harmlessly off his chest and fell to the floor.

"Hopeless." River sighed.

"River, what are you doing?"

"You're late," River accused as she waved the men away "I had to keep myself entertained."

"River?" Amy asked as she stepped out on the balcony.

River jumped up from the backless couch and threw her arms around Amy. River gasped sharply and jerked away from her mother and stared at the Doctor. Amy looked at them both in confusion.

"We'll talk about it later, River." The Doctor assured.

"Talk about what?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, Dear." River regained her composure and turned to embrace Rory. "It's so good to see you two."

The Doctor hung back and allowed the family some time to reunite. It didn't take long before Rory came and joined him by the balcony rail to give the two women a little space to catch up. They sat together on the couch and talked like school girls. They were careful not to talk about anything that might disrupt time, and yet they still found plenty to talk about.

Although it was bothering him the Doctor didn't dare muck with his shoulder in view of River. It was bad enough having Amy and Rory worrying about it, there was no need to bring River in on it as well. Eventually Amy and River seemed to slow down on their conversation. The Doctor took the chance and stepped in.

"Amy, can I borrow River for a little while?"

"Of course."

"The Palace is open to all, so you and Rory are free to explore." The Doctor informed as he offered River his hand. "We will meet you back here in an hour."

"Make it two." River corrected.

The Doctor gave River a confused look, but didn't argue. She took his hand and got to her feet. The Doctor allowed River to guide him through the palace since she knew this world better. He was surprised when she brought him into what appeared to be a guest bedroom. She closed and locked the door before she turned to him with a predatory smile.

"River?" The Doctor asked nervously.

River backed the Doctor up until he was against the bed. He tried to stop her as she stripped him of his jacket, but she was not easily dissuaded. The Doctor took a breath to protest but was interrupted by a surprisingly aggressive kiss. Before he could react she brought her hand up onto his injured shoulder. Instinctively jerking back the Doctor fell back on the bed and took River with him.

Landing hard on his back the Doctor arched his back in pain, a move that River easily mistook for him seeking to pressed his body against hers which encouraged her further. Concentrating on not being physically ill from the throbbing in his shoulder the Doctor was just grateful when River released him from the kiss and allowed him to breathe once again. She sat back on his hips and reached down to dig her fingers into the front of his shirt, she didn't tear the cloth but the look in her eyes told him that she had plans to. Unsure of how to react the Doctor froze as he stared up at her.

"Ri...River, what are you doing?"

"This is how this is going to work: if you want any hope of making good use of the two hours I got us away from my parents you're going to tell me what is going on."

"Have you absolutely lost your mind?" The Doctor asked in shocked confusion.

"No, I'm just using my power to get what I want."

"Are you...are you seriously trying to barter information for sex?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because that's all you seem to want thes..." River stopped cold. She looked down and noticed that the Doctor was panting more in terror than passion. "...you're not enjoying this, are you?"

"Not really." The Doctor admitted. "Actually, not at all."

"You've gone all innocent on me again. I wasn't expecting that."

"What?"

"This is embarrassing." River forced a smile. "I'm so sorry."

River released her hold on the Doctor's shirt and crawled off his hip. She sat on the edge of the bed and crossed her arms over her stomach. The Doctor sat up and gently touched her shoulder to get her to look at him. When she turned to face him he flashed her his brightest smile to try and make her feel better. River smiled as well but turned away as her eyes stung with tears.

"River, are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine. You're the one who was just molested."

"I'm tough, I can take it." The Doctor assured her with a light chuckle.

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I, but I want you to know that you don't have to use your...um...feminine wiles to get me to talk, traditional torture works just fine."

"I miss this side of you." River smiled.

"This side?"

"Things between us have changed lately. It's been a lot of fun and very athletic, but it doesn't seem right. I'm worried about you."

"I haven't seen you in months."

"It may have been months for you, but I've seen you practically every night. However, now that you mention it, I honestly don't understand, your future seems to..."

"We really can't talk about that."

"You're right, spoilers." River agreed with a frustrated sigh. "What we do need to talk about are artifacts you've been wanting and what is in Amy's mind."

"It transferred to you the instant you touched her, didn't it? The scene of me wrecking retribution upon Aleena and the others for hurting me."

"It did, and more." River confirmed.

"I thought it might, it did the same thing to me."

"That memory can't be real, it just can't be." River said firmly. "That wasn't you, you would never act like that."

"I honestly don't know."

"I do."

"River, I know you want to think the best of me, but I suffered so much at the hands of the Minyans. I have no memory of the events myself, however I can't just dismiss what is in Amy mind as an illusion or a trick just because I don't want to believe it."

"There were children on that ship, Doctor. If the only way to punish the adults responsible for anything that happened to you involved harming children in anyway you would let them all go instead. I know that. I know it for a fact."

"If that's true then how did the Minyans end up stretched out across time? Why weren't they there when I dragged that ship five billion years into the past?"

"I don't have those answers."

"I need those answers. And I can't get them without that copper ring."

"What is that ring?" River asked in growing desperation. "It certainly isn't just the relic of the ceremonial award for the Tarick Holy Games from the Yestral System. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say it was Gallifreyan in origin."

"It's the core of the Crown of Rassilon."

"Oh my God..." River breathed in horror. "Doctor, you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?"

"I have to."

"Doctor, no." River said firmly. "You can not rebuild the Matrix supercomputer. I won't let you. It's too dangerous."

"I already have, well, not me personally, but some very dear friends of mine." The Doctor admitted. "It is a *lot* bigger this time around, takes up almost the entire insides of a good sized planet."

"A planet?"

"Don't worry, I own it." The Doctor assured.

"Why are you doing this?"

"The Matrix was special, it could be entered and interacted with. It stored all the knowledge of the Time Lords, but it could also store memories like scenes from a movie that you could go into. I can use the Matrix to access all of my missing memories, reconstruct them, study them from every angle."

"Doctor, this is madness. Even if you had enough of the physical components to make the circuits you can't possibly have the code to run it. The Matrix was practically a living thing, a micro-universe, you would need a copy of the soul software."

"I have more than a copy of the software, I have a full back up copy of the entire Matrix, the knowledge, along with the memories and personalities of every soul it ever held."

"What? Where?"

"In my head."

"In your head? You have *got* to be kidding."

"No, it's all there, downloaded, compressed, and tucked away waiting for a computer powerful enough to hold it. I have the computer, I'm just missing one piece now."

"The Crown of Rassilon."

"Exactly."

The Doctor watched River as she thought over the information he had just given her. He had rediscovered the Matrix information in his mind while resting in the Zero Room. The white cube that he had tripped over in the library of his mind was the image his imagination had used to represent it. It had been downloaded into his memory shortly before the destruction of Gallifrey, but he had never really thought about it since then. River suddenly got to her feet and stepped away from the bed.

"No." River shook her head.

"No?"

"I don't believe you."

"You think I'm lying?"

"I think you're hiding something, something very important." River clarified. "You would not be going through all of this trouble just to study a lost memory, no matter how terrible that memory."

"I may have murdered an entire ship of people." The Doctor pointed out.

"Yes, but you fixed it, you brought them all back. You undid the time stretch, you even helped them with their Age Lock problem, gave them a new planet and a new start. What you are doing now is recklessly dangerous and not worth the 'rewards'. You might use the matrix to find these missing memories as a secondary, but it is not the real reason you're going to all this trouble."

"Rive..."

"I want the real reason or I am not handing over the Crown."

The Doctor was about to repeat the reason he had given River already, but he could tell that she wasn't going to believe it. Closing his eyes the Doctor bowed his head in weary defeat. Seeing that she had clearly upset him River came back over and sat on the bed next to him. The months of pain from the wound that wouldn't heal, the multiple attempts on his life from the unknown foe, and the stress of keeping Amy and Rory from River finally broke him down. He opened his eyes and tears slipped down his face.

"Doctor?"

"I've seen the future, River. I've seen the future...and it is haunting me."

"You see the future all the time."

"No, I *travel* to the future. This time I *saw* it. When I brought the Minyan ship back into its present I exposed myself to the Schism and I witnessed the future." The Doctor corrected. "And not just any future, my future...and if I know it, that means it can't change it, fore knowledge is dangerous. I've created a fixed point that I will never allow to happen, but since it is a fixed a point it must happen, but I know myself and I will never travel to that spot knowing what will happen there."

"A paradox."

"A powerful one."

"Doctor, you will not allow a paradox. You will face the fixed point and let it happe..."

"No!" The Doctor snarled as he jumped to his feet. "I *need* to remove the memory of what I saw and I can only trust the Matrix to do it. I simply can not let anyone inside my head to the degree that it would take to slice this away from me. With the Matrix I could do it myself, the Matrix stores Time Lord memories, I could leave it there, I could get rid of it, and if I could get rid of it, then it wouldn't have to happen."

River sat quietly for a moment while the Doctor paced anxiously. He winced as he brought his hands up to drag them through his hair. River hated seeing him fall apart, it usually meant that he was fighting between what he should do and what he wanted to do. Knowing that he feared his own death above all other things she had a good idea of what he had seen.

"I know what you saw and trust me you don't need to do all of this, even knowing what you know about it you'll find the courage to go."

"Never."

"Sweetie, I know you fear Trenzalore..."

"It's not Trenzalore that steals my courage, it's New York."

"New York?"

"I should have said that, I can't tell you more or else it will be written in stone." The Doctor stopped pacing and took River's hands in his own. "River, please, I need that Crown. My only hope of changing the future is to first forget that it ever happens."

"The Matrix is so powerful, and as much as I shouldn't say this your time line hasn't made much sense lately. Maybe this is how it star..."

"I don't care."

"Doctor..."

"Time can be rewritten, River, and I *will* rewrite what happens in New York."


	13. Chapter 12

NOTE: Sorry about the long wait. I haven't been feeling all that well. This chapter doesn't thrill me, but it kinda had to happen to bring all the characters on the same page. Or perhaps it doesn't thrill me because I wrote it while feeling so miserable. Either way, I hope it makes for an easier read than it was to write!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

"Hello, Sweetie. You look fabulous."

"Of course."

"I wasn't talking to you, Doctor." River clarified. "I was talking to the TARDIS."

"Ah."

Amy chuckled at the Doctor and he shot her a sour glare that did little to curb Amy's mirth. River ran her hand lovingly along the TARDIS door before pushing it open. Even though she didn't spend much time in the TARDIS stepping into the time machine somehow always felt like coming home. Having been born a captive on Demon's Run she certainly never considered the asteroid home, and despite spending her early years on Earth she didn't have the same attachment to it that the Doctor seemed to. Since she wasn't about to call Stormcage 'home' River figured that the TARDIS was as close to a home as she was likely to ever get.

River hadn't even realized how much she had missed the TARDIS until now. Walking up to the console she smiled to herself and readjusted some of the settings that the Doctor had misaligned. With everyone inside she gently set the ancient craft into flight into deep space near her favourite nebula. The Doctor gave River a questioning look, instantly having noticed that they had moved. River shook her head sadly to inform him that they were not heading towards the Crown of Rassilon. Looking defeated the Doctor walked over to the chair near the console and sat down heavily.

Amy hadn't realized that they left Eylsiandia, but it didn't take a keen eye to catch the wordless exchange between the Doctor and her daughter. It was hard to ever know what was 'normal' behaviour when it came to them, but something was definitely off between them this time around. An uncomfortable silence fell over the main chamber that neither River nor the Doctor seemed interested in breaking.

Eventually Rory to step up to Amy and look at her expectantly. She returned his look with a 'what do you expect me to do about it?' expression of her own. Rory encouraged her to break the silence by giving her a nudged towards River. Amy retaliated by giving him a slight push in the Doctor's direction.

"Stop it you two." The Doctor interrupted, rolling his eyes. "River and I aren't having a fight."

"Then what is wrong?" Amy demanded.

"I have something the Doctor wants and I won't give it to him." River explained.

"But don't worry," the Doctor managed a smile "I'll talk her into it."

"Not likely." River teased.

"We'll see about that." The Doctor got up and stalked River around the console. "I can be very persuasive."

"Really?" River asked with a raised eye brow as she reached out and hooked a finger into one of the Doctor's suspenders. "Since when?"

"Remember on Vestra..."

"No, please, stop," Amy begged "I can't take you two being playful with one another right now."

"Yeah, I'm with Amy on this one." Rory added. "Can one of you just please tell us what is going on?"

River looked to the Doctor to explain. He avoided the question by going to the front doors and pulling them open. Amy was about to complain about not getting an explanation when she caught sight of the vivid nebula that lay in view outside the TARDIS doors. Studded with bright stars the oddly hourglass shaped cloud of gas was a beautiful swirl of colour. Everyone joined the Doctor by the doors and enjoyed the majestic view of deep space.

"The Bow Tie Nebula...very funny, River." The Doctor said drily.

"Coolest place in the Universe." River chuckled.

"Any place I go automatically becomes the coolest place in the Universe." The Doctor replied confidently.

"What about that night on Quel that was far from coo..."

"Remember what I said about you two being cute?" Amy reminded the pair.

"Sorry." River apologized and drew Amy into a hug.

"So...now will one of you tell Rory and I what all this running around collecting artifacts and such is about?" Amy demanded.

River lost the mirth that had been in her eyes. She pulled away from Amy and looked to the Doctor once again to explain. Closing the doors the Doctor hesitated to offer an explanation. He looked to River but she just shook her head. The Doctor sighed heavily.

"I'm reconstructing the Matrix." The Doctor admitted.

"The Keanu Reeves movie?" Rory asked confused.

"What? No...I...uh, no, I don't think so. No." The Doctor replied. "The Matrix was a powerful supercomputer on Gallifrey that held all of the Time Lord knowledge, and certain Time Lord memories, even personalities. It could even predict the future to a certain degree. I have a copy of the raw data in my mind, but I need a physical computer to be able to properly accesses it."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"If I opened my mind directly to the vastness of the Matrix information without a computer interface I would be instantly driven insane."

"No," Amy shook her head "I mean why are you reconstruction the Matrix. Clearly River is against it."

"I need it for a few reasons. One of them is to reach Aleena."

"What?"

"It is more than Aleena not calling me that has kept me from going back to check on her. I can not get the TARDIS to fly there no matter what I try. Using the Matrix I may be able to fix that and force the TARDIS to land on the Minyan world."

"Then I'm with River," Amy said firmly "I'm against it."

"Amy..."

"After all these months I can not understand your continued obsession with getting back to that woman." Amy interrupted. "If the TARDIS doesn't want you to go there then I'm fairly certain she has a *good* reason not to! Might have something to do with how you were treated by them the last time."

"It has to be something more than 'fear' keeping the TARDIS from landing on the new Minyan world."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked seriously. "All three of the women in your life don't want you going back there. Maybe you should listen to us."

The Doctor went to look to Rory for support but Rory quickly put his hands up and took a step back. Rory knew better than to let the Doctor drag him into the middle of an argument of this nature. Much to the Doctor's surprise River stepped up to his side to rescue him from her mother.

"It's getting late." River announced to the group. "Let's put all decisions and discussions aside for the night? We can look at everything with fresh eyes in the morning."

Amy didn't agree right away. She eyed the Doctor mistrustfully and in return he beamed at her his most innocent smile. The smile didn't work and Amy crossed her arms over her chest. River stepped over and uncrossed Amy's arms and held her hands with a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry," River smiled "I won't let him do anything stupid tonight."

"Promise?" Amy asked with a slight smile.

"It's a big job, but I'll do my best.."

The girls shared a giggle before Amy and River gave each other a good night hug. Amy gave the Doctor a gentle hug before whispering one last word on not making any rash choices concerning Aleena. Rory took Amy's hand and they wandered off to their bed room. River waited until she was sure they were gone before turning on the Doctor.

"More lies, Doctor?"

"I had to." The Doctor sighed. "I shouldn't have even told you the real reason for the Matrix, the more people I tell that I've seen the future the worse the problem becomes."

"True."

"Besides, I do want to get back to Aleena, and I have tried everything." The Doctor said and then suddenly lit up. "Hey, maybe you can fly the TARDIS there."

"Me?"

"I've tried overriding every safety measure I can think of and she just won't even try, but maybe for you it will work"

"Are you finally admitting that I'm better at flying the TARDIS than you are?" River teased.

"No." The Doctor replied indignantly. "Absolutely not. I'm just saying that in this *one* case you might have an advantage over me."

"Whatever you say, Dear." River leaned in and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "But are you sure you want to see Aleena again?"

"I'm worried about her, and I told her I would help."

"Show me when and where."

The Doctor took River's hand and brought her back up to the console. He gave her the coordinates that would take them a month past the due date of Aleena's child. River skillfully set all the coordinates and adjusted the required levers and dials. The coordinates were not difficult ones and it wasn't long before she set the TARDIS into flight. The Doctor looked at the monitors in disbelief.

"It's working."

"Just needed a woman's tou..."

River was cut off as the TARDIS jolted out of the Vortex violently. Thrown forward into the console River was knocked breathless. Managing to stay on her feet she pushed herself away from the console and checked the monitor. The coordinate readings didn't make any sense, she reached up and tapped on the screen to make sure that it was displaying correctly.

"It's almost like we bounced off something." River noted. "Doctor?"

Not getting a response River turned around and found herself alone. It took her a second to look to the glass floor. Sprawled out on the floor the Doctor was just coming back to his senses. River expected him to peacefully wake having perhaps just been dazed from hitting the console however the Doctor jolted awake with a wail of pain.

"Doctor?!"

River dropped to her knees by his side as the Doctor clamped his hand down on his shoulder and cried out again. Under his shirt the Nova Diamond flashed a brilliant white. Having no idea the powerful crystal was under his clothing River jerked back in surprise. The Doctor tried to speak but couldn't find his voice as he gapped for each breath. Having slammed into the console when the TARDIS had jolted he had reopened the Vale Blade wound.

The Doctor had previously tried to keep the injury secret from River, but there was no hiding it now. When bright red blood seeped through his shirt and stained his jacket River pried the Doctor's hand away from the area and tore open his shirt. The original Vale pattern was still etched in faint white scars over his chest but were distinctively different than the purple marks she was used to seeing, but she didn't have time to think about that right now. River was far more concerned with the blood soaked bandage taped to the Doctor's shoulder and the brightly shining necklace around his throat.

"Ohmygod..." River breathed in horror. "Doctor, what is this?"

"Old injury." The Doctor muttered as he struggled to sit up and failed.

"How old? Why didn't you tell me? Why isn't it healing? Is that a Nova Diamond? Why is it glowing? Isn't that right at the Rassilon's Test nerve center?"

Still laying on the floor the Doctor just looked at River wearily.

"Sorry, too many questions." River apologized. "I'll stick to just one: are you actively dying?"

"No."

"Good."

"Did we get to Aleena?" The Doctor asked as he forced himself to sit up.

"No."

"I don't understand, why can't I get to her?"

"Let's not worry about that right now. We need to stop the bleeding."

"Nothing really stops it completely. Just help me up."

"Can you stand?"

The Doctor nodded and with River's assistance he got unsteadily to his feet. River slipped under his right arm to help him walk. She could feel his whole frame shaking with the effort it was taking to move. River expected the Doctor to lead them to one of the medical rooms, but instead they stepped into a room that looked like a deep forest glade with a small deep natural pool. The opaque blue water in the pool had curls of steam rising from the surface.

"This room is new." River noted as the Doctor brought her closer to the edge of the pool. "Very tranquil, I like it."

"The water has salts from the Zenri moon it has natural analgesic properties." The Doctor explained as he gingerly pulled off his ruined jacket and shirt. "Works better than anything else I've found, but it doesn't last forever and I can't spend all day soaking in it."

"So you haven't just been collecting artifacts?" River asked as she helped him with the rest of his clothes.

"No." The Doctor admitted as he crawled into the deep murky warm pool. He disappeared below the surface for a moment before coming back up. "Ah...that is better."

"Let me see."

The Doctor reluctantly came over to the edge where River was kneeling. The cloudy blue water was stained red with blood around his shoulder as it washed the wound clean. He had crouched down so that the water came up to his neck, but when he stood up the water came to just below his chest. River reached out and removed the soaked bandage to take a look at the injury. The still bleeding knife wound held a spider web of gold spiral patterns radiating out from it. The skin around the wound was a deep angry red that was painful just to look at.

"Did Aleena do this to you?" River asked as she she continued to pour the pain relieving water over it.

"Technically Rory did it."

"What?"

River listened to the tale of how the Doctor had ended up stabbed by her father while she tended to the wound with supplies that the Doctor kept near the pool. By the time he was done with the long story River had replaced the bandage with small adhesive strips to hold the wound closed instead and he was ready to get out of the water. One of the near by trees was actually a closet and River got him a towel and change of clothes.

"Do you think the wound would heal if Rory hadn't managed to have hit you in exactly the wrong spot?"

"I honestly don't know, it's another piece of information that I hope to find in the Matrix." The Doctor said as he dried off. "The other Vale Blade wounds healed instantly, this one causes me constant pain."

"You should have told me."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"No, you didn't want me to know that were not only reconstructing the Matrix, but you're doing so in a severely weakened state." River accused. "Controlling the Matrix takes enormous concentration, how can you concentrate when you are always in agony?"

"I'm getting used to being in pain."

"That's not how pain works, my Love, it just wears you down." River said gently. "You are walking around with an open wound to an area specifically designed for torturing a Time Lord."

"No one knows that for a fact."

"I think we know it now." River said seriously. "In any case if you think the Matrix can help you fix this, then you can have the Crown of Rassilon."

"Just like that?" The Doctor asked surprised as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you suffer."

"Thank you."

"See? Sometime just telling the truth up front can make things so much less complicated."

"Don't expect me to make a habit of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Come on, let's go get the Crown, it's back at Stormcage."

"Right."

River paused at the weary tone in the Doctor's voice. She could understand it considering everything that he had been through and was currently experiencing, but it was just so different from the high energy manic side of him that she had been dealing with lately. Neither of the personalities seemed quite right, but then again he had always been a little bipolar.

The Doctor and River returned to the main chamber. To River's surprise the Doctor did not go to the controls, rather he went over to the small arm chair and sat down. It wasn't often that he let her fly without a fight, but she decided that he probably wasn't interested in another accident throwing him to the floor again. River landed the TARDIS in a secret spot outside of Stormcage where she had a system set up for getting in and out of the prison.

"All right, I'll be right back." River announced.

"I'll be right here, probably best if I don't come with you."

River nodded her agreement and headed for the doors. As soon as she touched the handles the lights inside the TARDIS darkened and flashed red. The Doctor leapt to his feet as the change in lights was joined by the deep warning bell sound. River turned around in alarm and looked to the Doctor for an explanation. The Doctor rushed to the console and mucked with the display. He suddenly reached up and rubbed at his temples with a growl of pain.

"Doctor?" River asked with concern as she joined him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make any sense. The console is complaining, and I suddenly have another memory of you not being on Eylsiandia when we arrived to come meet you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm remembering it both ways. I think..."

The Doctor suddenly gasped sharply and looked up at River in a panic. He stepped up to her and touched her as if to make sure she was really there. River took a step back when he pulled the sonic out and scanned her. Reading the results he looked at her in horror.

"Doctor, what is going on?" River asked nervously.

"Your past has been rewritten."

"What?"

"Someone is mucking around in your time line, River. Someone is rewriting your past, usually that's a painful experience for someone like you or me, since our time lines are fairly unique in the Universe, but maybe we were in the Vortex when it happened and you were shielded. Even so the consequence of such an action could quickly ripple through all of time..."

"Slow down, Doctor, what are you talking about?"

"River you've become a paradox."

"A paradox?"

"I came to Eylsiandia and brought you back to the TARDIS, but while you were here someone went back further in time and prevented you from going to Eylsiandia and so you weren't there when I went to meet you."

"No. That's not possible, how can I still exist here if I'm a paradox."

"The TARDIS is working overtime keeping you here because of the even large consequences if you are allowed to stray too far outside your fixed timeline. Your time line is very special to me and the TARDIS and she is very interested in protecting it. However, the TARDIS can only do so much."

"So if I leave the TARDIS..."

"This version of you will cease to exist."


	14. Chapter 13

NOTE: Don't worry if you still have questions or if you're still confused at the end of this, you're meant to not have all the pieces. It's a mystery story after all! However, you should be a lot closer to figuring it out!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

River snapped back into time just seconds after she had left Stormcage after having delivered her note to the Doctor on Nezrine. The prison alarms were still going off, but it didn't seem to have anything to do with her since no one was coming to her cell to even check on her. Not even the slightest bit curious about the goings ons with the rest of the prison River busied herself with getting ready to met the Doctor on Eylsiandia.

After freshening up as best she could in the small cell River picked up the copper ring that she was supposed to have delivered on Nezrine. After debating on if she should bring it to Eylsiandia she decided to leave it behind. Going over to her bed she slipped it under the mattress. Turning around River yelped in surprise when she discovered the Doctor standing directly behind her.

"Doctor!" River exclaimed in surprise. "You startled me."

"Why weren't you here?" The Doctor asked icily.

"What do you mean?"

"Where were you?"

"What?"

"I came back tonight, like I promised I would, and you weren't here." He growled darkly. "I waited for hours. Where were you? Why weren't you here?"

"Tonight?" River repeated confused. "You're asking me why I'm not here in the future? How could I possibly know why I'm not here sixteen hours from now?"

"What are you planing?"

"I don't know what you mean." River tried to act innocent fearing that the Doctor was more upset about the note than she had expected.

"Yes you do."

"I'm sorry about Nezrine." River admitted. "I take it you got my note?"

"Don't play games with me." The Doctor hissed.

"I'm just trying to help."

River took a step back at the Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. He looked truly furious which was not something River was used to seeing. Any time she had witnessed his brooding type anger it had always been directed inward at himself. When the Doctor approached River backed up until she bumped into the cold metal bars. For the first time during her stay in Stormcage she wished that a guard would wander by, but the alarm was still keeping them busy. The Doctor reached out and slowly ran his hand through River's curly hair. His touch had always been comforting before, but right now it sent a chill down her spine.

"Doctor, I think you should go."

"Why aren't you here tonight?" The Doctor repeated.

"Why does that still matter?"

"What is the point of keeping you in a cage if you aren't in it when I want you?"

"Excuse me?" River asked indignantly. "I stay in this 'cage' so that you aren't hunted down and murdered by the Silence."

"I don't want you traveling without me anymore." The Doctor said firmly. "Give me the Vortex Manipulator, you won't need it. If I don't come for you, you are to stay here."

"What? No. I've sacrificed enough of my freedom for you..."

"You've never been free, River. I've owned you since the day I added your parents to my collection."

The Doctor's words were painful enough on their own, but it was the casual matter-of-fact tone that he spoke them in that caused River's blood to boil. With her fear instantly replaced by anger River lashed out to strike the Doctor in hopes of smacking some sense back into him, however she found him to be surprisingly quick and ready for her to attack. The Doctor easily snatched her wrist in a painfully tight grip.

"Docto..."

River was cut off as he spun her around and slammed her front first into the bars. He pressed her against the bars with his own weight as he brought her wrist up behind her back towards her shoulderblades. River reached over her shoulder with her free hand and grabbed a fist full of the Doctor's long hair. There wasn't much she could do with the purchase that she had on him, but she yanked him forward as hard as she could and managed to give him a bit of a knock on the forehead against the bars. He didn't fight to free himself from her grip and instead he pressed closer, pushing her harder against the bars.

"Doctor, let me go and I'll let you go." River said as calmly as she could manage. "These items you're collecting, they're driving you mad..."

"What's making me mad is you disobeying me." He growled in her ear.

"Disobeying? Can you even hear yourself? This isn't you. Doctor, please, you're hurting me..."

"Yes I am, and I will continue to do so until I get the answers I want from you. Where are you going to be tonight?" The Doctor demanded as increased the strain on River's wrist. "There must be a reason why you do not return seconds after you leave the way you normally do. Where are you planning on going?"

"If you don't know I can't tell you, you know that! Now let me go!" River snarled as she pulled harder the grip she had on his hair. "Stop this! Any moment now you are going to get caught here and the Silence will be on you again!"

"Tell me what you are planing tonight!"

Still trapped against the bars River just shook her head stubbornly causing the Doctor to jerk up violently on her wrist. She cried out in hopes that one of the guards would hear and that he would be scared off by their approach, but no one seemed to be paying attention. Determined to win the struggle River pulled as hard as she could on the handful of hair that she a hold of. The Doctor growled in pain in her ear but it didn't seem to deter him from continuing to injuring her in return. When her shoulder began to separate River spasmodically released him. When he seized her other wrist he crushed the Vortex Manipulator that she was still wearing in his powerful grip. Not stopping with the time device he began to grind the delicate wrist bones together as well.

"You!" River cried. "I'm going to meet you!"

"Why don't you return?!" The Doctor roared.

"How should I know?!" River demanded angrily. "It hasn't happened yet!"

"And it's never going to!"

"What?"

"I won't let it. He already has the TARDIS, I won't let him take you from me as well."

"What are you talki..."

Before River could finish the Doctor tore her away from the cell bars. Releasing her wrists he wrapped one arm around her waist and set off the Vortex Manipulator that he always wore these days. Trips with the clumsy time travel device were always a little jarring but this time River felt as though her very soul had been ripped open. The Vortex spun widely around and through her as she was pulled from Stormcage. Thrown into the sea of Time River became so disoriented that she suddenly wasn't even sure where she was along her own timeline let alone in space. When she felt someone trying to force her to lay down she instinctively fought against them.

"Easy, River, try to relax."

"Doctor?" River whimpered. "Help me."

"I'm sorry, it's only going to get worse."

"What's happening?"

"Just hold on. I'm right here."

River wanted to open her eyes and confirm that the Doctor really was with her as she felt her reality spinning under her. However, when she did look around all she could see was delapitated orphanage in Florida where she had been raised to be a killer. Welding her eyes shut she could feel a comforting hand running through her hair and she could hear the Doctor's voice, but she could no longer make out the words. Shaking violently she retched against an empty stomach until the back of her throat burned.

Unwilling to open her eyes again River's senses were suddenly invaded by the scent of flowers. She gasped sharply when she recognized the mixture of lavender and rose as being the distinct air of Eylsiandia. Daring to look once more she did not see Eylsiandia like she expected, rather she was looking down on the Doctor who was laying on the floor of the TARDIS with his shirt soaked in blood at the shoulder. Unable to move or act the scene jumped on her once again, the Doctor was looking at her in horror.

"River you've become a paradox."

Taking a breath to ask the Doctor what was happening River ended up arching back and screaming as a searing pain lashed through her broken timeline. Although she felt herself being cradled protectively it did little to mitigate the tearing in her mind as she was pulled further from her original destiny. When the edges of her conciseness started to fade River didn't fight it and gratefully allowed herself to pass out.

River woke with a pounding headache and an uncontrollable shivering. She took a few deep breathes and tried to piece together her thoughts. She could remember the Doctor attacking her at Stormcage, but the memory didn't make any sense. She also remembered seeing him bleeding heavily on the floor of the TARDIS and taking about paradoxes and none of that made much sense right now either. Unsure of what was real and what was nightmare River just concentrated on what was happening right now.

Laying of a soft bed River opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was in a lavish room with stone walls. Golden moonlight poured in from the open archway that lead to what she assumed was a balcony. A light breeze blew in that held a salty tint to it that spoke of a near by ocean. Getting off the bed River stepped up to a faded chalk drawing on the walk. It was barely visible and mostly smeared but she would recognize the symbols anywhere.

"Why would you write that here, or anywhere for tha..."

River nearly jumped out of her skin with a yelp when the Doctor suddenly snapped into existence in the room next to her, having used the Vortex Manipulator. Beyond just a simple burn under the leather band there was now signs of an active infection peeking out from under the time device strapped tightly to his wrist. He stepped up and put his arms around her waist and leaned in for a kiss as if nothing was wrong.

Now that River had some of the memories of the other timeline in her mind and with her recent treatment at Stormcage fresh in her mind she was in no mood to pretend like nothing had happened. Even though she couldn't make heads or tails of any of her recent memories the mere fact that her thoughts were jumbled was enough to tell her that the Doctor was messing with something he shouldn't be. She put her hands against his chest and pushed him away. The Doctor looked at her confused.

"Don't be angry, River, I meant to be back before you woke, but I had to check something." The Doctor looked her over. "Where are my manners? Are you feeling better?"

"Take me back, now." River said firmly.

"Back? To Stormcage? Honestly I don't think you'll survive the trip."

"What is going on?" River demanded. "Why are you crossing your timeline like this? That's what happened isn't it? My life is a series of fixed points, you told me that once. You pulled me out of an event that was already fixed. You know you can't do that."

"Clearly I can." He chuckled. "I did it for you. I want you to be safe."

"Right now the only threat to my safety is you."

"Never. I love you, I love you more than the fabric of time itself."

"The Doctor loves me, and you're not him."

"Of course I am. I can prove it."

River cried out in surprise as the Doctor took a hold of one of her hands and wrapped his free hand around her waist. She expected a violent move, but instead he merely lead her in a forced waltz type dance across the large bedroom floor. He ended the impromptu waltz with a deep dip and held her there. He tried to kiss her but she arched back further to avoid his unwanted affections.

"Our first formal dance." He announced with a smile. "Step for step. You wore a beautiful gold dress that I picked out for you."

"Any...anyone could know that."

"Really? No one else was there."

The Doctor pulled River up out of the dip and brought her hand up against his chest so that she could feel his twin heart beats. River tried to pulled her hand away but he wouldn't let her. He wasn't hurting her, but she wanted her freedom.

"I was at your trial for my murder, you saw me, no one else could. That wasn't an easy trick for me to pull off." The Doctor drew her closer leaned his forehead against hers. "It really confused the judge when he passed the sentence and you looked at the apparent empty space next you and whispered 'Please don't, Sweetie'. I actually hadn't meant for you to be able to see me either, I certainly hadn't meant for you to see me cry."

River closed her eyes as tears slipped down her face at the memory. She had never known that he hadn't meant for her to be able to see him. He had stood silently at her side for the entire trial, brief as it was. It had only been a few tears that had traced down his cheeks, but at the time it had been more than she could take. The Doctor put his hand under her jaw and guided her to look up at him.

"Our first kiss nearly cost me my life...in fact it did." The Doctor smiled sadly and his eyes flashed gold with regeneration energy. "Luckily for me someone loved me enough to sacrifice everything to give me a second chance. So don't act so shocked when I say I still love you."

"Stop it, I'm not fooled by any of thi..."

The Doctor leaned in and whispered his true name in her ear. River froze in horror. She had been hoping that she was dealing with some sort of illusion or trickster. Although the other information he had was difficult to get it wasn't impossible. His name however was the one true secret that was completely lost to time, it was even protected in her own mind by barriers that he had personally placed there.

"Do you believe me now?"

"No. I'm sorry." River whispered. "You may have been him at one point, but you are *not* the Doctor I know, you are not the Doctor that loves me."

"You're right." He sighed. "And you're wrong."

"What?"

"Just because I'm not the Doctor you knew doesn't mean I don't love you."

"What happened to you?" River asked seriously. "How can I help fix this?"

"Fix this? Why would you want to?"

"Because you're ill, Sweetie."

The Doctor laughed, not his usual mirthful sound, but a maniacal disturbing chuckle that twisted River's stomach. His entire mood shifted from somber to almost giddy. River was too surprised to fight back when the Doctor suddenly swept her off her feet and into her arms. He casually tossed her up onto the bed with alarming strength. River tried to scramble off the far side of the bed but he pounced on her and pinned her down. Holding himself over her he stared down at River like an alpha wolf asserting dominance over a pack member. For a moment she could swear that his hair turned onyx black before shifting to brown once again.

"I'm not sick, River...I'm the next Regeneration."

"No, yo..you can't be the next Doctor, that...that doesn't even make sense."

"I said the next Regeneration. There is no next 'Doctor', I've out grown that title, or rather I've grown weary of it. Doctors fix things, and I have gained no satisfaction or even the slightest gratitude from trying to fix things, I have a new mission now and a new title to go along with it."

"I...I don't understa..."

"You will address me as 'The Valeyard' from now on."

"The Valeyard?"

"Of course you can still call me 'Sweetie' anytime..."


	15. Chapter 14

NOTE: Congratulation to the new Doctor, I'll leave this blank in case there are people not interested in spoilers. Eleven will still always be first in my heart, but I think we are all going to love Twelve as well and I'm personally excited about the choice.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

River stood a few feet from the closed TARDIS doors with her arms crossed over her stomach. She had felt somewhat sick since hearing that she was literally in two places at once. Right now she was watching the Doctor tearing through a closet while muttering and swearing in frustration as he tossed various objects out onto the floor in his search. All he had told her so far was that if she stepped outside the protection of the TARDIS that she would cease to exist, but the Doctor's new frantic energy told her that there were far graver consequences to what had happened. Lost in the depths of the closet the Doctor continued to snarl at himself.

"What are you looking for?" River asked for the tenth time.

"Something that should be right here, where I last left it!"

"I don't know how you find anything around here." River commented as she stepped up to the closet door.

The Doctor made a noise that sounded vaguely of triumph.

"Success, Sweetie?"

The Doctor didn't answer he simply emerged with a tiny glass vial filled with a shimmering blue liquid. He held out the bottle for her to take. When she did he closed his hands around hers. River's already sour stomach twisted further when she saw the somber expression on his face. River knew he trying to find the right words by the way his eyes tracked back and forth over her features while he chose those words carefully in his mind. Thinking before speaking was something he only did in special circumstances which did not help put River at ease.

"Doctor?"

"River this is so important, you must keep this with you at all times. *All* times." The Doctor pressed the bottle against her palm firmly. "If I ask you to I need you to drink this the moment that I do."

"'*If* you ask'?" River repeated. "Not '*when* you ask'?"

"I always chose my words carefully." The Doctor smiled sadly. "I love that you notice, and I hate it all at the same time."

"I know you do." River pulled her hands away and looked at the brilliant liquid. "What is it?"

"Don't worry it has no scent, no flavour, goes down very smoothly."

"That doesn't tell me what is it. What is it?"

The Doctor hesitated to answer. River could see him trying to figure out a way to lie to her without being caught while at the same time knowing that he wasn't capable of it.

"Doctor, what is it?" River repeated in a tone that was not to be ignored.

"It's complicated."

"You've been saying that with increasing frequency lately."

"Well my life has become increasingly complicated lately." The Doctor replied in frustration.

River gave the Doctor a sympathetic look, but was still holding the bottle waiting for a clear answer. Still unwilling to answer and knowing that River could always see through his lies, particularly when she was expecting one, the Doctor fidgeted in indecision. River waited patiently while he worked things out in his head.

"I'll make a deal with you." The Doctor proposed. "If the time comes that you have to drink that I'll tell you what it is right after you do so."

River contemplated what she considered a fairly poor bargain. The Doctor searched her doubtful expression with a desperate look of his own that forced River to show him some mercy. River smiled warmly and tucked the bottle into her bra. The Doctor visibly relaxed at seeing her accept.

"Deal." River nodded.

"You are the bravest woman I know," the Doctor beamed proudly "the bravest I have ever known."

"To trust you? Is that your definition of bravery? Some might call it foolish."

"The line between bravery and foolishness is always drawn by success, and you never fail." The Doctor smiled. "At the very least you never fail to amaze me."

"Flattery and sweet talk." River purred as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist. "It will get you everywhere."

The Doctor chuckled and flushed brightly. River realized that she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him blush, even though it was something that she could usually get him to do with even just a slightly sultry look. The Doctor leaned in and gave her a delicate kiss. Despite his gentle touch River couldn't keep herself from tensing slightly in anticipation of a painful bite. As far as her experience went he had been latching down on her lip more often than not lately, and tended to draw blood when he did so. The Doctor instantly pulled back with his brow knit in concern.

"River?"

"It's nothing."

"It's definitely something. Are you afraid of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Am I being ridiculous?" The Doctor asked seriously. "You said our relationship had changed...have I been hurting you?"

River honestly didn't know how to answer the question. With her memories of the true abuse she had suffered having been erased the only ones she was left with were more rough play than anything else. At least that's how she thought she remembered it. River rubbed at her wrist, trying to remember if it had recently been broken or not. Thinking back over the past few months as best she could River couldn't remember a time when she hadn't retaliated in kind to his advances or flat out encouraged his new behaviour, so she didn't think she could consider it abuse.

"River," the Doctor repeated when he didn't get an answer "are you afraid of me in the future?"

"No." River answered automatically.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." River smiled confidently.

The Doctor gave River a suspicious look and opened his mouth to say more, however before he could ask any more clarifying questions Amy and Rory appeared at the top of the stairs. They were both dressed in night clothes and appeared to have been arguing. As they spotted River and the Doctor Amy got a triumphant expression and gave Rory a shove.

"See?" Amy pointed to River. "She's right there. Your version was the dream."

"No, not that's not possible." Rory shook his head. "How is that possible? She wasn't there, we went to Eylsiandia, but River wasn't there. I clearly remember that she wasn't there."

"Well there she is, Stupid." Amy rolled her eyes. "I had the same dream, but clearly it was just that: a dream."

"No, I had a dream that River was there and you had a dream that she wasn't, and it is vise versa for what we feel is reality. We didn't just 'have the same dream'." Rory pointed out. "How can any of this just be a dream?"

The question caused Amy to pause as she tried to work out the logistics in her head. When she failed she looked to the Doctor. The guilty smile that crept onto his face made her heart sink.

"Oh no," Amy sighed "Doctor, what is going on?"

"Bit of a Paradox Pickle I'm afraid." The Doctor replied. "On the plus side you both get to win your argument, and that doesn't happen very often. You're both right, River was and wasn't in Eylsiandia."

Amy and Rory listened as the Doctor explained to the best of his knowledge how the TARDIS had protected River during a paradox shift to allow her to stay in both time lines at the same time. The Doctor hated the increasing look of horror that spread across Amy's face as he explained the situation.

"So River is here...but unfortunately she's also somewhere else." The Doctor finished.

"Where else?" Amy asked.

"Still working on that." The Doctor admitted before turning to River. "River, I don't suppose you have any idea on where you could be?"

"None. Sorry."

"I was afraid of that."

"Doctor," Amy stepped up to River and took her hand "how many people are even capable of taking River out of her own time line?"

"Ah, yes, excellent question." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Well, there's the obvious one."

"Obvious?" Rory asked.

"He means himself." River clarified.

"Ah."

"Right, there's me." The Doctor glanced at River. "Let's hope it wasn't me. There's...um...no, they couldn't do that, how about...no...oh, I know! No, wait, she's dead. It could have been... You know, let's not worry about that right now. Right now we need to go to River's cell, see if there is any evidence there, and if at all possible perhaps we could pick up a certain copper thing..."

The Doctor trailed off his plan as he looked to River with a hopeful expression. River nodded.

"The Crown of Rassilon is hidden under my mattress." River instructed.

"Brilliant." The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Let's go!"

"Doctor, you can't seriously still be thinking of this whole the Matrix thing." Amy said sternly. "Not now."

"I'm not." The Doctor assured. "However, the Crown of Rassilon is very powerful and I'd rather not leave it laying around now that I've stirred it up. It needs to be safe in the TARDIS."

"That's another thing I don't understand." Amy said. "If all these bits are so important and powerful why didn't you collect them and have them on the TARDIS long ago?"

"Temptation, Amy. I hid them away in the Universe to keep the temptation of them at a bit of a distance. I've never been one to be good at resisting temptation if it's too near by."

"He's not lying." River chuckled.

"Come on, let's go, the longer it takes us to put River back together the harder it will be." The Doctor stressed.

"We're not even proper dressed." Rory pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." The Doctor said as he headed for the doors.

"How can it not matter?"

"If we get spotted we'll be shot on sight no matter what we're wearing." The Doctor replied brightly.

"Comforting." Rory sighed.

"Be careful." River said as she kissed Amy's cheek.

"You're not coming with us?"

"She can't leave the TARDIS." The Doctor explained from his place by the doors.

"I always seem to be a prisoner of some sort, don't I?" River said trying to sound light hearted about it.

"River..." Amy started.

"Go with the Doctor, he needs more help than I do."

Amy threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. River returned the affection and then gently pushed Amy towards the open TARDIS doors where the Doctor and Rory were waiting. The Doctor held his hand out for Amy to take and she accept it. Before leaving the Doctor glanced back at River. She gave him a reassuring smile and motioned for him to leave. The Doctor hesitated to leave but eventually nodded and stepped outside.

They were inside a dry and mostly featureless cave that had no entrance points, just a pocket of air in the centre of rock. The Doctor lead Amy by the hand across the smooth cavern floor and Rory easily kept pace. The Doctor kept looking back over his shoulder at the TARDIS as they moved away.

"You don't trust River to be alone with the TARDIS, do you?" Amy asked.

"More like I don't trust the TARDIS to be alone with her."

"What?"

"TARDISs hate paradoxes, they will go to great lengths to avoid them, and they tend not to invite them inside. They don't even like your standard time anomalies let alone a paradox as powerful as River is right now. And yet..."

"And yet the TARDIS actively helped her stabilize as one." Amy finished the thought.

"Exactly. Very bizarre behaviour for a TARDIS." The Doctor stopped and looked back at the TARDIS. "I don't know why she did it. I don't know why she didn't just let time get rewritten."

"Can the TARDIS do that?" Rory asked. "Just 'let time be rewritten' when that person is already inside?"

"It happens all the time." The Doctor replied. "You two don't notice it, I do."

"Sounds confusing."

"It is."

The Doctor finished the conversation by stalking off towards the far wall of the cavern. Reaching into his pocket he handed Amy and Rory each a ring. He had a third that he slipped on himself.

"Put these on."

"What are they?" Rory asked as he put on the dull silver ring.

"It's a special kind of bio-damper that basically makes you uninteresting to anyone who sees you at first glance. Gives you a shot at just walking past someone without being noticed."

Having given his explanation the Doctor pressed his palm against a seemingly blank piece of the cavern wall. With a bright shimmer of light the trio was teleported to the interior of Stormcage. The Doctor stepped out protectively in front of Amy and Rory when he heard the prison alarms going off, fearing that he had triggered them. Rory looked around, but he didn't see anyone coming to arrest them.

"What do we do?" Amy whispered.

"Act casual." The Doctor suggested.

"Oh, right, act casual, of course, because it's totally normal to be breaking into a prison." Amy hissed.

"I don't think the alarm is for us." The Doctor said as he relaxed.

"Why not?"

"For one thing, it is ringing out all over, I can hear it coming from nearly every point around. For another, someone would be here by now. Stormcage is the most secure prison since Alkinar Prison was shut down for inhumane conditions. Guards would be here by now. This could be a good thing, a distraction."

Rory and Amy decided to go along with the idea and followed the Doctor along the empty corridor. When they came to River's cell the Doctor stopped them and had them wait just outside. Using the sonic to unlock the door he slid the bars open. The first step inside brought along with it the crunch of glass under his shoe. Kneeling down the Doctor picked up a broken shard and inspected it.

"What is it?"

"The glass from a broken Vortex Manipulator, that's a good thing." The Doctor replied.

"Good how?" Amy asked.

"Well I've been worried about it being me who stole River from her time stream, but I really don't have any need to be traveling by Vortex Manipulator seeing as I have the TARDIS. Also it means there is a good chance that River broke her attacker's only means of escaping this time."

"So River could still be here." Rory said hopefully.

"She might be the cause of the alarms." Amy added.

"Maybe." The Doctor replied doubtfully.

The Doctor's attention was drawn away from the broken glass and towards the small amount of ash and smudge stains on the concrete floor next to River's cot. Getting down on his hands and knees the Doctor inspected the ash marks on the floor carefully. He picked up a small amount of the ash on his index finger and licked it off.

"Oh Doctor, gross." Amy lamented.

"That is disgusting." Rory added.

Ignoring the pair the Doctor leaned down and licked the floor directly to get a better taste. Amy and Rory both made noises of disapproval. The Doctor jumped back to his feet with a concerned expression etched across his features.

"Dalek." The Doctor muttered as he smacked his lips distastefully. "Definitely Dalek."

"There was a Dalek here?" Amy fretted. "You don't think River is..."

"No, no, River was not killed by a Dalek here." The Doctor assured. "There wasn't a Dalek here, however the ash on the floor is from something that was hit by a Dalek pulse weapon."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." The Doctor paced back and forth a few feet. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Never mind."

The Doctor went to search under the mattress for the copper ring, but only found a neatly folded piece of paper. Picking up the paper the Doctor opened it. Looking at the note he sat down the bed, or rather his knees gave out from under him and the bed happened to catch his fall. Amy and Rory waited anxiously while the Doctor stared at the paper. He looked almost frozen in time as he sat with his eyes locked on the page. It wasn't a long note, or at least Amy didn't notice his eyes moving back and forth as though he was reading something long. Above them the alarm was still sounding incessantly.

"Doctor?" Amy asked in concern.

The Doctor didn't respond or even blink.

"Doctor?" Rory tried as well.

"Doctor, please..." Amy stepped closer.

"Rory, find out what all that noise is about." The Doctor said in a monotone voice as he continued to stare at the note.

"Um...what?" Rory asked looking to Amy

"Go. Take this." The Doctor reached in his pocket and tossed his psychic paper wallet to Rory without ever looking up. "Go, ask the first person you see, I'm sure they'll tell you."

"Uh..." Rory started.

"Just go...please, Rory."

Rory exchanged a worried expression with Amy. She nodded and nudged him away to encourage him to leave. Rory glanced at the sullen Doctor one last time before nodding and heading off. The Doctor continued to stare at the note that had been left for him, lost in a trance. Amy came up and sat down next to the Doctor. She looked at the page that had a line of Old High Gallifreyan scrawled on it in messy script. Below the line was a large symbol made of concentric circles, Amy had no way of knowing what it was but it was a drawing that Aleena would have identified instantly after years of washing it off the walls of her son's room.

"Doctor?"

"I don't know what to do, Amy." The Doctor replied in a hoarse whisper. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"What is that drawing?" Amy asked hoping to get a more useful answer this time.

"It's a Gallifreyan symbol, more like a seal, that was used for one purpose only..." The Doctor trailed off as he stared down at the note again.

"Doctor? What is it? What was it's purpose?"

"It's used as an 'Official Declaration of War.'"

"War?"

"It gets worse."

"It does?"

"The handwriting...it's mine."


	16. Chapter 15

NOTE: According to the TARDIS Wiki one of the Time Lord traits that River has is that she has two hearts...so keep that in mind, it just might become important at some point in time.

Arrrrggghhhhh...this chapter was so difficult to write! Whos idea was it to write a Valeyard, time-twisted, time line shattered, paradox story anyway?

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Reeling from the announcement the Doctor had made to her about having supposedly regenerated and his desire to change his title River found herself at a loss for words. Still pinned under him on the bed she tried to sit up. Assuming his confession had cleared everything up between them the Valeyard mistook her action for her bringing herself up for a kiss and he was more than happy to meet her half way on that. Eyes widened in shock River make a muffled sound of protest as the Valeyard amorously engaged her.

"No, wait," River laid back to break off the kiss "Doc...sorry, 'Valeyard', can we talk about this some more?"

"What's there to talk about?" The Valeyard asked as he started a search for a weakness in River's clothing to exploit.

"Let's start with why you still look like the Doctor I know if you're the 'next Regeneration'." River replied as she twisted under him to keep him away from the buttons that ran down the side of her black jeans. "Shouldn't you look different?"

"I know you like this look...so I kept it." He chuckled. Enjoying what he thought was a new game he gave in on the pants went to attack the defenses of her shirt instead.

"It doesn't work like that." River said as she pulled her shirt back down.

"So you're an expert on Time Lord physiology now, are you? Last time I checked I had been doing this a *lot* longer than you had." The Valeyard abandoned his current tactic for getting under River's shirt and tried to get it off her shoulder instead. "You should have seen the forms Romana used to choose, she was blue once. She looked ridiculous."

"I bet." River replied without interest as she wriggled her shirt back up onto her shoulder. "How did it happen? What cause you to Regenerate?"

"I don't want to talk about that." The Valeyard snarled as he suddenly pulled at her multilayered shirt with enough force to tear it at the shoulder this time. "Never ask me that again. Never!"

The Valeyard's dark tone along with having her clothes violently torn kept River silent for a moment. With her hearts racing painful River thought carefully on how best to continue. She knew from the way he had held her against the bars at Stormcage that he could be a formidable physical opponent if he wanted to be, at the same time she felt he would never truly hurt her. The Valeyard forgot his brush with anger as he tenderly tangled one hand in her long hair, leaning down he took advantage of the newly exposed skin and explored it with his teeth.

River gasped sharply as the Valeyard slipped his hand down her side and aggressively went for the buttons on the side of her pants again. She reached down and grabbed his wrist to stop him. This time the Valeyard didn't treat her protest as a game. He released his hold on her hair and propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look down at her.

"River," the Valeyard sounded truly concerned "what's wrong?"

"Where do I start?" River replied honestly.

"How about you start with the part where you're acting like I'm trying to rape you?"

River just stared up at the Valeyard silently.

"I see." The Valeyard said icily.

River tensed and prepared to defend herself as best she could in what she felt was about to become a truly violent encounter. The Valeyard leaned down and kissed River's cheek before he shifted his weight off of her. River stayed motionless in surprise for a moment as the Valeyard moved to sit on the edge of the bed so that he could stare out towards the balcony. He sighed heavily and raked his hands through his hair before bowing his head. Suddenly feeling guilty River sat up. Her shirt wasn't too badly damaged, the sleeve simply hung down off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to our new situa..."

"This is not our first night together, River." The Valeyard interrupted calmly. "From the ice cliffs on Talutia 8 to the glowing caverns of Gemina we have been having the time of our lives together."

"That was differ..."

"Haven't I been everything you *ever* wanted? Haven't I been everything the Doctor *never* was?"

"I..."

"No." The Valeyard smiled. "Don't answer yet. Think about it. I can wait."

The Valeyard didn't give River a chance to respond any further. He tapped on his Vortex Manipulator and vanished leaving River alone. After getting off the bed and taking a few deep breaths to try and collect herself River still wasn't sure what to think of what had just happened. Part of her did want to tear at the Valeyard's clothing just as he had hers, the other part of her wanted to punch him in the throat and then find some way to force him back into his 'Doctor' persona, despite the shy behaviour that came along with it.

"We have been having an amazing time together and I do like the look..." River reached up and slapped herself. "Stop it, River! Pull yourself together. There is no 'Valeyard', no 'next regeneration', that makes no sense. The Doctor is simply...having a mid-life crisis. There we go, that makes more sense. He's been traveling alone too long and this time he's truly lost it."

River shook her head sadly at the fact that she was talking to herself, but she wasn't so sure that she wasn't far off from the truth. Deciding to take action rather than just hang around the bedroom waiting for him to return River headed for the balcony to take a look at the world she was stranded on. River looked out over the city that lay far below nestled in the curve of a vast bay. The balcony she was on was much to high up to consider climbing down. The golden moonlight reflected brightly off the glass windows of the stone buildings making it difficult to tell if there were any actual lights on below from habitation or if the city was dead.

A far as she could tell from her perch she was in some form of palace or perhaps a Temple that was built looming over the city below. River ran her hand along the smooth marble edge of the balcony ledge and inspected for seams between the stones. She looked over the side of the balcony for any kind of ornament work and found none, the outer stone work was simple and minimalistic.

"Hmmm...somewhat primitive civilization look, but stone cut with micron-laser technology. Constructed well, but quickly with no real humanoid pride in the stone work. Mechanical attention to detail, but not artistic. Whoever built this place certainly has far more technology than they want to admit to."

Having gleaned what archeological knowledge she could from the exterior River headed back inside. Getting to the door she fully expected it to be locked, but it opened for her without any trouble. River cautiously looked out into the hall, but it was empty. The interior had the same mix of ancient and advanced architecture. The appearance was one of a place that should be lit by torches and fire, however the soft glow that illuminated the area came from self sustaining fusion domes set in the ceiling.

Stepping out into the hall River started to explore. The stone hallway walls had a gritty film on them that rubbed off on River's hands easily. Giving the dust a quick taste she decided was chalk residue. She tested each door she came to and each one opened without protest. Of the six rooms that River discovered all of them were empty, they didn't even have furniture. It was like someone had built the place with the intention of people living there, but either had never moved in or had abandoned it. One thing River did notice is that all the rooms had the same gritty film on the walls. It wasn't until she came to a large set of double doors that she came across her first locked door.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

Reaching into her hair River pulled out a few pins that had been doing their best to keep her tight curls in check. Using the pins she easily picked the simple lock. Pushing open the doors just enough to look inside River made sure that no one was on the far side. Satisfied that she was still alone River stepped inside and looked around with her brow knit in confusion.

"Okay..."

River found herself in a large chaotic library that was completely out of place with anything else she had seen so far. More than half of the books had been taken from the rows of shelves, torn to shreds, and then discarded on the floor. River walked among the tattered pages and torn covers trying to find a pattern as to which books had been destroyed and which ones spared. However as far as she could tell not only was the order of the books fairly random, but the books themselves were also random. Books in all languages from all over the Universe were scattered about and shoved onto the shelves without apparent rhyme or reason.

Picking up a random text from the shelf in front of her River leafed through it and found it to be a textbook on the many deities of the Vi'oth tribe of the Tresi System. Putting it back she took the next one in line which ended up being a picture book on different models of John Deere lawn tractor over the years. River couldn't imagine any kind of cataloging system that would put those two books on the same planet with one another, let alone the same shelf.

River dropped the large glossy picture book when she heard one of the bookshelves falling over and crash noisily to the floor. She flattened herself against the shelf she was nearest to as a cry of rage rang out through the cluttered room followed by the sound of someone tearing at the pages of the defenseless books. Keeping low River made her way towards the disturbance.

Coming around the corner River found that the Valeyard had returned. It was still difficult for her to not just see him as the Doctor and leave her hiding place to greet him. However she decided that she might learn something by watching. He had shoved over a shelf and was on his knees in a pile of books. River noticed with alarm that his hair was matted to his skin with sweat and he was panting for breath like he'd just run a hard mile. Picking up a book he frantically tore the pages out and scattered them among the rest.

"No, no, no!" The Valeyard cried in panic as he destroyed another book. "Not again! Please! Stop! Leave me alone!"

The Valeyard gave up on his book mutilation and grabbed his chest over his left heart as he doubled over. When he cried out in a mixture of terror and pain River could no longer stay in the shadows. Reduced to his hands and knees in the tattered pages the Valeyard gasped and retched terribly.

"Doctor..." River said as she knelt down in front of him.

"River? River, help me!"

"What's happening?"

"I can't breathe..."

River was sharply reminded of the night in the museum when he'd had a similar panic attack, but this time it was infinitely worse. When River put her hand on his shoulder the Valeyard reared back like a spooked horse. His jacket opened breifly revealing that the marks in his chest that he had earlier claimed as a 'birth mark' were now glowing a brilliant gold through his shirt. He tried to scramble back away from River, but quickly tripped over himself and fell to the floor again. Landing hard on his back he arched back as he cried out at the top of lungs until his voice cracked. River rushed up to his side again and put her hand on his cheek.

"Try to calm down, look at me." River instructed.

"Stop! Please!" The Valeyard wailed desperately. "Aleena! Help me! Please, Jackels please stop, mercy!"

"What's happening to you?"

The Valeyard looked up at River with tears streaming from his eyes as he clawed at his chest. River took a hold of his wrists to keep him from injuring himself. He was still wearing the Vortex Manipulator and although River didn't notice the infection under the strap was starting to radiate gold as well. River's attention was too focused on the his rapidly degrading condition as he trembled and kicked at the floor in agony.

Now unable to use his voice for anything other than strained screaming the Valeyard cried out continuously as the marks in his chest seared into his skin. River ran her hand through the Valeyard's sweat soaked hair as he convulsed sickeningly. When the Valeyard broke down into a heartbreaking sobbing River gathered him up in her arms as best she could. Supporting him in her lap she held him close as he shivered and whimpered .

"How can I help?" River asked in a whisper feeling helpless.

River hadn't really been expecting an answer and she didn't get one. Holding him tightly she nuzzled against him in hopes of offering him psychological support if nothing else. The Valeyard clutched onto her in return as he gasped for breath between his tears. Although he seemed to find some comfort in their embrace the Valeyard still writhed and trembled violently in the grips of his unseen tormentor.

Gripping River tighter the Valeyard continued to battle for each breath, most of them he only caught as strangled gasps and released as agonized moans. Rocking him gently River closed her eyes and desperately willed him to be released from the mysterious pain. Doctor or Valeyard at this moment River didn't care she just wanted him to recover from this, they would sort the details out later. As he jerked in her arms with a weak cry she wondered how many times he had laid alone on the library floor in a similar condition.

"Why do you always have to solve things on your own?" River lamented.

It felt like hours before his lean frame began to calm because it was hours. River was so exhausted that she was afraid that she was going to pass out. The change in the Valeyard was subtle at first. He was still shivering uncontrollably but he was able to release the tension in his muscles that had previously been threatening to tear them from the bone. River had been leaning over, holding him to her chest, but as she felt him relaxing she carefully released her hold so that she could take a look at him. Resting on her lap still panting heavily the Valeyard looked up River with his eyes still filled with fear.

"Ri...River..."

"Relax," River soothed "just breathe."

"River, help me, please." The Valeyard whimpered in misery. "Please, help me."

"What do I do?"

"I don't know. Ju...just don't leave me..."

"I'm right here."

"Don't leave me...everyone always leaves me..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetie."


	17. Chapter 16

Note: When you come across this: "$%#&", your computer is not acting up, ffnet is not acting up, that's a character with a foul vocabulary that I want to 'keep clean' but still have swear. So I personally censored it...cause I think it's funnier that way. Normally I just avoid swearing in stuff like this, but for one chapter I thought this would be fun.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Walking through what was turning out to be the deserted corridors of Stormcage Prison Facility Rory was slowly becoming less self conscious about the fact that he was in his pajamas and more alarmed by the fact that he couldn't find any guards. From everything River and the Doctor had told him about Stormcage it was meant to be the most secure prison in the Universe, and yet here he was just wandering it through it unchallenged.

Turning the corner he came to a long row of cells with the doors open. It was obvious that inmates had been living in the cages at some point from the personal effects and unmade cots. However now all the cells were empty just like the hall. Rory paused when the alarm overhead suddenly cut out. He hadn't even really noticed how loud it was until it was off.

Feeling increasingly uneasy about wandering the eerily abandoned prison alone Rory decided that it was time to turn around. Turning around Rory yelped in surprise when he found himself looking down the wrong end of a pulse assault-riffle. While he had been walking down the hall the Stormcage guard had been sneaking up on him under the cover of the alarm sound. The muscular guard tensed and trained the weapon between Rory's eyes. Automatically welding his eyes shut in fearful anticipation Rory froze.

"Identify yourself!"

"Please don't shoot!" Rory exclaimed as he put his hands up. "I'm not a threat, I swea..."

"Identify yourself!" The guard barked. "Now, inmate!"

"I...uh...I'm not an inmate."

"Last warning: identify yourself!" The guard repeated charging the weapon with a high pitch whine.

"Wait, wait! I have this..." Rory risked opening his eyes and went to reach in his pocket.

"Don't move!"

"I'm just getting my ID."

"Slowly."

"Of course." Rory moved painfully slowly to retrieve the small leather wallet the Doctor had given him. He held up the psychic paper with a shaky hand for the armed man to read.

"Commissioner, Sir! I do apologize!" The guard brought his weapon down instantly. "I'll take you to the Warden at once, Sir."

"Oh, no, that's okay, no need. You can just tell me what's going on."

"No, Sir. Above my pay grade, Sir. This way."

"Great." Rory sighed.

The guard brought his weapon back up causing Rory to step back, but this time the guard was on watch to protect Rory from anyone who may try to attack. Rory followed him towards the center of Stormcage, trying to memorize the way so that he'd be able to find his way back to Amy. As they walked at a fast pace Rory noticed that they were taking a very twisting path through the prison.

"Uh...is this the fastest way to the Warden?"

"At the moment, Sir. We are taking the back route to the Warden. The main cell blocks are still unsecured, Sir. Fighting is over for the most part, but there are still a lot of fires and you never know when another fight will break out...if you'll pardon the pun."

"Pun?"

"We are here, Sir."

The guard used his key card to gain access to an automatic door and stood to the side. It took Rory a second to realize that he was expected to go on alone. Rory passed through the door and it closed behind him with a clang. Finding himself in the nerve center of Stormcage Rory had to use the psychic paper several more times to get through guards standing at heavy doors before he was ushered into the Warden's office.

The Warden looked up from his glass desk that doubled as an interactive computer screen and narrowed his steel blue eyes at Rory. The older man was not the typical 'fat cat' lording over the prison that Rory half expected. He was clearly ex-military of some description and although his hair had turned silver that seemed to be about the extent of his aging. Rory smiled sheepishly and held up the tiny leather wallet with its scrap of paper.

"Commissioner, I'm pleased as $%#& to see you took the call seriously and didn't take the time to get dressed."

"Yeah...so...what's going on?"

"The entire $%#&-ing population of Stormcage has escaped."

"I'm sorry...uh...did you say the *entire* population?"

"I did, Sir, and I don't just mean this compound...I'm afraid I mean the entire $%#&-ing prison planet."

"Planet?" Rory repeated in shock.

The Warden tapped on his glass desk and a blue hologram of the planet of Stormcage jumped to life above the surface. Rory hadn't been aware that the entire planet was a prison system. The Warden zoomed in on the central block where they were. The various compounds and the tunnels that connected them were drawn on the hologram in bright green with chunks in alarming red.

"I'm afraid so, Sir. I have *no* idea how it was orchestrated, but it was $%#&-ing flawless. It must have been an insi..."

"What...um...what about River?" Rory interrupted awkwardly.

"River? As in River Song? Are you $%#&-ing kidding me?"

"Uh...no?"

"River Song is the *least* of my concerns right now, and she should be the least of yours. That woman has waltzed in and out of here since her very first night behind bars. I've given up on even bothering trying to keep track of her. Publicly and on the record we would never admit that we can't keep her locked up, but the truth is she stays here only because for some deranged reason she wants to. She treats this place like her own personal hotel, we are no prison to that woman."

"Ah."

"So, respectfully Sir, forget about River Song, instead worry about the five thousand plus properly psychotic, maniacal, cruel, criminally insane, world destroying, and down right evil *scum* that just got released into the Universe all at once, and start figuring out how you're going to help us get them back in their cells, Commissioner, Sir."

"Of course...I...uh...I'll get right on that."

The Warden furrowed his silver brow and gave Rory a suspicious glare. Rory did his best to look like the confident part he was meant to be playing as 'Commissioner'. The Warden picked up a small metallic disk about the size of a quarter crown piece off his desk and offered it Rory. Taking the disk Rory inspected it, but wasn't sure what he was expected to do with the thin disk. The Warden stared at him coldly, Rory shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Unless there is anything more you require, Sir, I have lots of $%#&-ing work to do." The Warden broke the silence that had fallen.

"Right. I'll just be off then."

"Keep in touch."

The tone in the Warden's voice suggested that he'd rather be bound and tossed into a mob of his own released inmates than ever be contacted by Rory again. Deciding against thanking the Warden for his time Rory just left as quickly and gracefully as he could manage. Finding his way back to the cell block that River called 'home' was not easy, but he did find his way eventually.

While Rory was away it looked to him like Amy and the Doctor had turned River's cell upside down and inside out as if doing a routine prison search for contraband. Having clearly searched every inch more than once they were both sitting on the cot, which was now torn open. The Doctor was just staring vacantly at the floor between his feet with his hand pressed against his injured shoulder. Amy was watching him silently with a concerned expression. When she looked up and saw Rory a look of relief fell over her as she jumped to her feet.

"Rory!" Amy came up and hugged him. "We were just thinking about coming to look for you."

"Thanks."

"What's the news, Rory?" The Doctor asked from his place on the cot, not sounding very interested.

"Not good."

"I didn't ever expect it to be good, but just how bad is it?"

Rory went over what he had learned about Stormcage now having a prisoner population of zero. Still sitting on the edge of River's bed the Doctor took his hand off his shoulder long enough to rub at his temple for a moment. The Doctor didn't have any more of a reaction to the news than that. Amy stood by Rory while they both watched the Doctor continue to stare at the floor. Rory felt that he had never seen the Doctor look quite as old as he did in this moment. The Doctor went to reach into his pocket with his left hand and flinched in pain as the Nova Diamond flickered through his shirt.

"Doctor?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know." The Doctor muttered.

Closing his eyes for a moment the Doctor opened them once more and forced himself to his feet. He stepped up to Amy and Rory and painted on a smile as best he could. Rory made sure that he was ready to catch the Doctor in case he suddenly collapsed. Looking at the way he was holding himself Rory wouldn't be surprised if that happened at any second.

"I'll take the disk." The Doctor said holding out his hand.

"The disk?" Rory asked confused having forgotten about it.

"I assume you talked to the Warden with the time you were gone, and he should have given you a disk."

"Oh, right. He did."

Rory fished the disk out of the pocket of his pajama bottoms and handed it over along with the psychic paper. The Doctor didn't bother inspecting the gifts, he just put them both in his breast pocket. Taking one last over his shoulder at River's cell the Doctor walked past Amy and Rory.

"Let's go you two." The Doctor sighed as he walked off.

"Is he okay?" Rory asked Amy in a whisper.

"He's declared war on himself...I guess."

"That a bit harsh, Amy. I mean he's always hard on himse..."

"No, I mean literally." Amy corrected.

"How is that even possible?"

"One of the disadvantage of being a Time Lord, Rory" The Doctor called back to the pair. "That and really good hearing."

Rory and Amy exchange a guilty look and hurried up to catch up to the Doctor. He brought them back to the spot where they had teleported into Stormcage and after a bit of searching he found where River hide the teleport trigger. Taken back to the cavern that was actually below the surface of Stormcage the Doctor headed directly back to the TARDIS. River was sitting on the dais floor waiting for them. She got to her feet and hurried over.

"Finally, I was starting to think about testing the Doctor's little theory about me not being able to leave the TARDIS to come looking for you."

"It's not a theory." The Doctor said as he walked past her and went directly to the console.

"Doctor?" River asked in concern. She looked to Amy and Rory, but they didn't help put her at ease. "Did you get the Crown?"

"No." The Doctor set the TARDIS into deep space. "It wasn't there."

"I left it right where I told you."

"Things have changed." The Doctor growled. "Everything has changed."

The Doctor stalked off the dais and disappeared through the archway that lead off into the twisted halls of the TARDIS. River didn't bother going to her parents for an explanation, she wanted one from the Doctor himself. She followed after him. He was quick and turned the corner ahead of her. River stopped short when she rounded the same corner and was confronted by an empty dead end hall way with no doors on either side for the Doctor to have gone into.

Not about to be put off by such a simple disappearing act River started with the right side of the short hallway and started to feel along the wall. As she suspected when she got to the far wall of the 'dead end' her hand passed through the wall as though it was just a mirage. River stepped through the wall and into the plain room beyond.

Clearly not expecting company the Doctor was sitting in the far corner with his hand pressed against his shoulder. His breath hissed across his teeth as he panted in pain. With his eyes closed he rested his head against the wall and moaned quietly. River wished that she could take on the burden of his pain for him. Although he had been doing well hiding it for the most part, River knew the persistent injury was taking a devastating toll on his ability to function mentally as well as physically.

"Doctor..."

"Oy!" The Doctor exclaimed as he jolted in surprise. "River! How..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor snarled. "I changed the setting to keep everyone out."

"I'm guessing you changed the settings to keep 'humans' out, and I'm not really human."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his mistake. He took his hand away from his shoulder now that he had an audience.

"Is this a Zero Room?" River asked impressed. "Does it help you?"

"Not the way it should." The Doctor said sourly.

River walked across the room, the unusual gravity keeping her a few inches above the floor. The Doctor tried to get to his feet as she approached but failed. When River came and sat in front of him he just stared at her for a moment. She reached out to touch his cheek, but he pulled away slightly to let her know that any contact was unwelcome at this time.

"River, please..."

"I'm sorry you are in such pain, my Love, but you can't just hide away in here like a wounded animal. We need t..."

"I'm not hiding." The Doctor snapped.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make a very difficult decision."

"Why do you insist on doing it alone?"

"Because I already know what your opinion on the matter will be." The Doctor replied simply.

"Why don't you ask me my opinion anyway?" River asked gently. "You might even be surprised by my answer. Just talking it out may be useful."

The Doctor stared at River in bitter silence. He looked like he might never speak or even move ever again. He had become a breathing statue. River sighed sadly at seeing him shut down. It wasn't like him to be silent. He never answered any question he didn't want to, but usually he avoided topics he didn't like by launching into ones that he did. It worried her that he lacked the strength to even try to divert her attention with worthless words.

"I'm just trying to help. You know that." River said rather than asked.

"I know."

"Then let me."

"Fine." The Doctor gave in. "I'm trying to decide if I should risk attempting to kill myself or if it would be safer to simply imprison myself in this tiny dull room for the rest of eternity."

"Wha..." River started in shock.

"I'm heavily leaning towards imprisonment," the Doctor continued calmly "even though that thought terrifies me far more than death, but at least then I'll have the peace of mind that he can never get out, a luxury that suicide would not afford me since I'd have no way of ever knowing if I get it wrong and just end up causing him to be unleashed."

"Doctor, stop, please, what are you talking about?" River asked suddenly overwhelmed with information after the stoney silence. "Who is the 'he' in all of this?"

"The Valeyard."

"Who is the Valeyard?"

"Apparently I am."

"I don't understand."

"He is my future, River, the most dangerous adversary I've ever faced. He has been setting traps for me, he has been visiting you these past few months, he's the one who has the other version of you right now. The Valeyard is the next regeneration and he is ripping apart time and space right now in his madness. I never used to believe the Master when he told me that *I* was the one who would become the Valeyard, but now I have proof."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He handed the page to River who took it automatically. She was still trying to process everything he had just said. Opening the note River's eye was instantly drawn to the large symbol at the bottom. Bringing her attention away from the symbol she read the Old High Gallifreyan at the top in what she instantly recognized as being the Doctor's handwriting:

_ 'The Declaration of War below is just a formality, Doctor, we both know you already lost.'_

"Now you see my dilemma, River." The Doctor sighed. "I am at war with myself in a battle that I can not win."

"You can't just believe him that you lose, Doctor, it could be a trick."

"River, if I had won the war the Valeyard would never exist to write the note."

"History can be rewritten, particularly the futu..."

"Yes it can, but the smart thing to do, is to beat my future by simply ensuring that I never have one." The Doctor hissed angrily. "Which is why I am going to lock myself in here with no chance of escape, I will stop him and the damage he's already done, including splitting you and unleashing all of Stormcage."

"Of course you are, that's so *you*, Doctor. Of course you would sacrifice yourself to save the Universe from 'yourself'." River suddenly chuckled. "Which is exactly why the Valeyard wrote you this note."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" River teased. "He would have to know that this is how you'd react. The Valeyard left you this note because he *wants* you to lock yourself in here. Somehow that gets him what he wants."

"I didn't think of that...why didn't I think of that?"

"Because when you go to War with yourself it takes an outside opinion to gain any kind of advantage."

"Lucky for me I have you." The Doctor smiled. "Unfortunately, of course, so does he."

"I'm willing to bet on myself on this one, because I have The Doctor and she just has The Valeyard."

"He is me."

"No he isn't, Sweetie, not by a long shot."


	18. Chapter 17

Note: I hope you are still enjoying! I'm certainly having fun!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Laying on the floor of the chaotic library River stared up at the celling. She knew that if she closed her eyes she'd instantly fall asleep. Despite the stone floor River was comfortable.  
Valeyard was laying on his back on the floor with her and she was resting her head on his stomach. He had been released from the pain he'd been in and had finally stopped shaking, however they were both too tired to even think about getting up and taking the short walk that it would take to get to the bedroom. River smiled as the Valeyard began to idly play with her hair.

"Okay, I have to ask about the elephant in the room." River broke the silence.

"Elephant?" The Valeyard picked up his head just enough to look around. "Where?"

"The books, Doctor, I'm talking about the books." River clarified. "Why are you tearing up books."

"Oh...that." The Valeyard laid his head back down and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"Well?" River asked when she didn't get an answer.

"It started as a compulsion, eventually became a habit, now it's something I do out of desperation."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, it makes no sense. I don't know why I do it." The Valeyard replied in a hollow tone. "It used to make me feel better, it used to help with these 'attacks' I have, but it doesn't work any more."

"We need to find out."

"Find what out?"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you better than that." River replied seriously. "We need to figure out why tearing up books used to make you better, and what started you doing it in the first place."

"Why bother?" The Valeyard sighed.

"Because it might give us answers as to why these attacks happen in the first place."

"I know why they happen." The Valeyard growled darkly.

"Then maybe we could find a way to sto..."

"I don't want to talk about this any more."

"Doctor..."

"Don't call me that." The Valeyard snarled.

River could feel the Valeyard growing tense and more agitated. Sitting up River looked down at him and smiled sadly. He watched her warily as she reached down and put her hand against his cheek. River knew the root of his new title, a valeyard was an ancient term used by the lawyers and justice seekers of Gallifrey.

"I will always call you 'Doctor'. It's who you are." River replied gently. "Changing your title won't change what happened to you, and it won't change what's happening now. It's just as useless for easing your pain as ripping up books. Don't hide, and don't give up, you are 'The Doctor'."

"No, I'm not." The Valeyard pulled away from her touch and sat up as well. "Not anymore, and never again."

"Don't say that, please don't say that."

"Why shouldn't I?" The Valeyard demanded.

"You know why."

"I really don't."

"Because the Universe needs a Doctor, not a Valeyard."

River's blood turned to ice as the Valeyard narrowed his eyes and curled his lip at her in a sudden expression of pure rage. Despite his obvious change in temper River was still surprised when he lashed out and grabbed and fist full of her hair. She had nearly forgotten about his behaviour when he'd forced her against the bars at Stormcage, but it came back to her vividly now. He rose to his feet and using his purchase he hauled her to her feet as well. She held onto his wrist to try and keep him from tearing out the hair he had a hold of.

"Stop, le..."

"I don't *care* what the Universe needs or what it wants!" The Valeyard roared. "I did nothing but try and help all my life and what have I *ever* gotten in return?! Even you are little more than a cruel trick played on my by Fate."

"I was raised to kill you, and I'm sorr..."

"I'm not talking about my death, I'm talking about yours!" The Valeyard hissed. "I died the day you first met me, and you died the first day I met you. The only difference is you had the courage to save me and the Doctor did nothing in return to save you!"

The Valeyard released his hold on River's hair and she backed herself up against the bookshelf. The Valeyard paced back and forth a few steps while he fought with his inner demons. River looked at the Vortex Manipulator on his wrist and wondered if she could be quick enough to active it. She wasn't sure where she would take them, but she was starting to fear that she couldn't help him alone.

River was still trying to think of who would be the best person to help her when the Valeyard stopped his pacing. River tried to back up further when the Valeyard suddenly pressed himself against her, however already against the bookshelf she was trapped there. Although she didn't feel that she was in any mortal danger his violent outburst had her nervous. The Valeyard didn't seem to notice the way she tensed at his touch and he kissed her forehead affectionately

"How could I just let you die?" The Valeyard asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure you did what you could." River answered anyway as she forced a smile. "We all have to die sometime."

"Says who?" The Valeyard smiled mischievously. "The Universe? Haven't you been paying attention? I don't take orders from the Universe or the long dead Time Lords anymore. The Vashta Nerada infested library awaits you, but it doesn't matter, you'll still get to stay with me, forever. I am fighting for you, which is more than could ever be said of the Doctor!"

"I don't know how, but I have always known that I would die saving you. I don't fear that fate."

"I do."

"You shouldn't." River assured as she started to make her move towards the Vortex Manipulator. "You can't stop it, that day is fixed."

"I don't have to stop it, I just need to create a loophole." The Valeyard laughed. "It's brilliant and it is going to solve so many of my problems!"

"Loophole?" River asked to keep him talking while she started to set the Vortex Manipulator. "How can there be a loophole in time?"

"The Time Lords were already working on the technology in secret, they almost got it right!" The Valeyard said with obvious excitement. "The Minyans have provided me with 'proof of concept' when their world was destroyed by the fall out from the testing of it. The Age Lock was just part of it, they were affected in so many other ways, and they weren't the only ones!"

River yelped as the Valeyard wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up off the ground and spun them both in a tight circle. River had thought that he had caught on to what she was doing since she had almost triggered the Vortex Manipulator, however the way he laughed made her think that his mood was simply shifting again. Her suspicions were confirmed when he stopped their spin and nuzzled her affectionately. River took a breath to say something but was interrupted by the Valeyard's enthusiastic kiss.

"Don't worry, River, when I'm done I'll be able to keep you with me forever, and yet you still will have died for me in the past."

"Wha...what?"

"I'm going to create a whole new Universe, one that accepts paradoxes!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_"Raggedy Man...good bye..."_

_"Amy!"_

The Doctor jolted awake with Amy's farewell still echoing in his mind. Disoriented he fought to sit up, but pain speared through his shoulder and forced him to lay back. As much as he didn't want to admit it the injury was becoming increasingly debilitating. He was unsure if it was actually getting worse or if he was simply losing his ability to cope with it. The Doctor could hear River saying something soothing to him as she caressed his cheek. With his hearts pounding against his ribs he looked up at River. Looking down on him with a sympathetic expression River leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"River...what happened?"

"You fell asleep, Sweetie."

"Asleep?" The Doctor repeated. "I didn't mean to."

"Clearly you needed it."

"I used to need an hour every couple of weeks...now I can barely make it a few days." The Doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm getting old, River."

"That's okay, I've always loved older men."

"Men? Plural?" The Doctor repeated with mock indignity. "How many older men do you have in your collection?"

"Just the one," River tapped on his nose playfully "but he's *really* old."

"Oy!"

"You started it."

Despite the continued stabbing pain in his shoulder the Doctor chuckled. Bracing his palm against his shoulder the Doctor got to his feet with a little help from River. After a quick kiss she followed him out of the Zero Room. River instantly noticed the difference between the Zero Room and being back in the real world. It was a difficult feeling to describe, it was like stepping into a noisy room after sitting in a comfortable silence. The transition was not pleasant and was a touch disorienting.

It didn't take more than a glance for River to see that leaving the protection of the Zero Room had an even greater impact on the Doctor. With his hand still pressed firmly against his shoulder he looked like he was struggling to keep from throwing up. River noted sadly that the Nova Diamond was continuously flickering under his shirt. She knew it wasn't age that was forcing him to need more sleep lately. The Doctor noticed the concerned look he was getting from River.

"Sorry, River," the Doctor forced a smile "I forgot to warn you that the real Universe can be a little uncomfortable at first after spending some time in the Zero Room."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine." The Doctor lied. Straightening his back he took his hand away from his shoulder and started off down the hall. "I'm still trying to figure out how the Valeyard would benefit from me locking myself in there, then again I've never really understood him."

"You've met him before?" River asked surprised.

"Yes, or at least one version of him."

"There are multiples?"

"I don't really know, but the Valeyard that I dealt with before was back when Gallifrey and the other Time Lords still existed. I severely rewrote all of the future, including my own, when I put an abrupt end to the Great Time War. So if the Valeyard is my future once again it only stands to reason that this version is different. At the very least he can't be the one who kept hounding me in the past since he wouldn't be able to get through the Time Lock any more than i can."

"What did he want with you from before?" River asked as she walked along the hall at his side.

"He devoted most of his time to trying to have me legally executed by the High Council."

"Executed?" River thought about that for a moment. "Wait, wait, no, that's crazy. If he had you killed and he is you...wouldn't that prevent him from existing in the future?"

"You would think so. Which is why I never really believed the Master that the Valeyard was my own future. Then I came across the Vale Blades and suddenly things are a lot clearer."

"They are?"

"Those blades are so powerful, more so than I ever imagined, they could even have some sort of paradox stabilizing property to them." The Doctor said as he held his arm protectively against his chest. "If the Valeyard had ever managed to have met put to death, he would have ensured that those Blades were used to carry out the sentence."

"They don't seem very effective. You've already survived having them through your chest once."

"That's only because of Jackels and his mechanical regeneration field, they would have done their job if I hadn't been exposed to it and his experiments."

"Why need a high tech blade, anything sharp through the hearts of a Time Lord would stop them."

"The Valeyard would be one of my last incarnations and he was always interested in gaining more regenerations. You remember how you gave your remaining regenerations to save me?"

"Of course." River smiled.

"Well things that can be given can often times be stolen as well." The Doctor stopped in front of a locked door and pressed his palm against a panel to unlock it. "The Vale Blades were designed to transfer regeneration energy from one Time Lord to another to increase their number of regenerations, but after experiencing them for myself I think there is a lot more to them than just that."

The Doctor lead River into the small room that lay behind the locked door. As soon as they stepped inside the lights rose as the door slid shut behind them. The room was featureless except for a black marble altar in the center than held two pillows, a deep royal blue one and a crimson blood red one. River walked up to the alter with the Doctor and looked down on the Vale Blades that lay one each on the velvet pillows. A shiver ran down her spine just looking at the slightly curved razor sharp daggers.

"The one on the red pillow gave me the wound that won't heal." The Doctor said as he stared down at it. "The blades are outwardly identical in every way."

"Outwardly? What's different about them internally?"

Rather than answer the Doctor reached out with his left hand and held it just over the blade that lay on the blue pillow. Nothing happened, however when he moved his hand over the other dagger he growled in pain. Alarmed River looked up from the blade at the Doctor and jolted in surprise at the tendrils of golden glowing dust that now leaked from his shoulder. Having proven his point the Doctor pulled his hand away and took a step back. The glow at his shoulder instantly vanished, but the experience left him panting for breath.

"I'm still connected to that one," the Doctor explained "the other blade doesn't know who I am since it has been fully discharged."

"What have you tried so far to break the connection?"

"That's why I brought you here. There is one thing I haven't tried, something I haven't been desperate enough to try yet."

"You want me to put it back in your shoulder, don't you?" River asked knowingly.

"It's not something I really 'want' to do, but I honestly think it's worth a try. Either to discharge what might be left inside it, or pull some excess energy out of me."

River looked back to the cruel looking weapons laying innocently on their pillows. Without waiting for River to agree to the plan the Doctor pulled off his bow tie and unfastened the top few buttons of his shirt. He pulled his jacket and shirt off his shoulder and yanked off the bandage that hid the wound. River turned her attention to him looked at the golden spirals and lines that were radiating from the injury and furrowed her brow.

"The marks are spreading." River noted as she inspected the skin.

"More than you know. When I was blasted by the Dalek we discovered that these also extend under my skill all the way across my chest."

"A Dalek? One of the Valeyard traps?"

The Doctor nodded.

"The Valeyard came and visited me after capturing that Dalek. I had suspected that's what he had been tangling with. He didn't want to talk about it, but I accepted that since I thought he was you. He looked a little worse for wear."

"Speaking of which, what does the Valeyard look like?"

"Don't you know?" River asked surprised.

"No."

"I just assumed you realized."

"Realized what?"

"He looks just like you."

The Doctor fell silent as he thought about the implications of the news. River could see him trying to make sense of something that didn't make any sense to him. Wincing in pain he pulled his clothes back up onto his shoulder and started to redo the buttons.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"I've changed my mind on this. It's too dangerous. I had hoped that putting the dagger back might help, but now I'm thinking that it may be the trigger for creating the Valeyard."

"Don't do that." River said firmly.

"Do what?"

"Second guess your every move in fear that it is the action that leads to the Valeyard." River said. "If you start hesitating and backing down from every risk you are going to become paralyzed with indecision and become easy prey for the Valeyard."

"Something I do causes him to happen, and this has a good chance of being it."

"I think that doing nothing and remaining in constant agony holds much more of a risk for driving you towards madness and vengeance."

"It doesn't hurt that much, it's more annoying than anything else."

River raised a skeptical eyebrow. She had noticed the deterioration in his condition since they'd left the Zero Room. With every minute that passed his breathing was getting increasingly shallow and his every move was becoming more guarded. River reached out as though she was going to touch his shoulder. The Doctor automatically pulled back and hissed in pain without actually being touched.

"Just annoying?" River questioned.

"Maybe a little worse than 'annoying'." The Doctor admitted. "But this might make it worse. How can I know which route to choose?"

"Trust your instincts, they've gotten you this far."

"My instincts are telling me to try this." The Doctor said begrudgingly.

"Then we should."

The Doctor sighed and nodded in agreement. River picked up the Vale Blade off the red pillow while the Doctor worked his shirt off his shoulder once more. The Blade felt surprisingly natural in her hand, it was well balanced and oddly warm to the touch. River guided the Doctor to sit down with his back against the marble alter in case he decided to pass out or otherwise violently react to the Vale Blade. Kneeling in front of the Doctor River put her free hand against his chest while she tightened her grip on the hilt of the dagger with the other.

"Ready?"

"Not really." The Doctor replied with a nervous smile.

River leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "How's that?"

"Much better."

River brought the blade up causing the exposed wound to instantly react. The golden spirals shimmered with life and the glowing tendrils returned, reaching out from the skin that surrounded the angry injury. Clenching his teeth the Doctor leaned his head back against the stone altar. River stared in wonder at the golden threads that reached out at wrapped themselves around the blade.

"River, that's not helping..." The Doctor panted.

"Sorry." River pulled the blade away far enough to stop the reaction.

Taking a deep breath herself River steeled her courage. It had been a lot easier to suggest to the Doctor that he try this treatment then to actually drive the dagger into him. Seeing that she was hesitating the Doctor reached up and gently took her wrist, the blade's nature prevented him from using the blade on his own, however, as long as someone else had the handle the dagger didn't seem to care if he helped. He tried to put the memory of having to help Aleena push the other dagger into his heart out of his mind but failed.

"No," River shook her head "let go. You shouldn't have to do this yourself, or even help. Just try to relax, I can do it."

"Thank you."

The Doctor released River's wrist and without hesitating she brought the blade back up and sunk it into the preexisting wound to the hilt. Gasping sharply the Doctor threw his head back and cried out. The gold lines that had been hidden under his skin blazed to life, glowing just beneath the surface. The carvings in the hilt of the dagger reacted as well and shone brightly between River's fingers as she kept her grip on it. Terrified by the sight the Doctor weld his eyes shut and concentrated on not crying out again. A growing heat in his shoulder quickly became unbearable as the blade soaked in the energy.

"Enough!" The Doctor growled. "Stop!"

"No..." River said breathlessly "...it's working."

"How ca..." The Doctor stopped as he opened his eyes. "River, no!"

The Doctor tried to pull away but was already backed up against the stone altar. The golden spirals were unraveling off his shoulder, but in return they were blazing a trail up River's forearm. The Doctor put his hand over River's grip on the Vale blade and fought to pull it out. River had far more leverage on the weapon than the Doctor and leaned in to keep it in place.

"River, wait, stop! Pleas..."

The Doctor didn't get a chance to finish as the glow on the dagger's hilt flashed to a blinding white accompanied by an explosion of pain. The Doctor felt the blade yanked free as River was knocked back by an unseen force. The Vale ripped out with a spray of gold followed by an immense sense of relief. The sudden release from pain was like being dropped in a pool of ice water after a seemingly endless journey through the desert. Taking his first truly painless breath in months the Doctor nearly passed out. Unable to remain upright even with the support of the stone altar the Doctor slid down and ended up laying on his side as he closed his eyes.

"River...River, it worked." The Doctor whispered as he fought to stay awake. "River?"

When he didn't get a reply the Doctor forced himself to open his eyes and focus. Seeing River sprawled out across the floor jolted the Doctor awake. Battling to his hands and knees he crawled over to her. River still had her hand still loosely around the Vale Blade. When he took the Blade away from her lax grip it no longer reacted to his touch as it once did. He set the Blade aside and turned his attention back to River.

Even though she was out cold River's breathing was shallow and laboured. She was laying on her side so the Doctor carefully rolled her over onto her back. Fearing that he knew what had happened the Doctor pulled her blouse away from her shoulder and exposed the bright golden spirals now etched into her shoulder. The skin wasn't broken, but the spiral pattern was still grouped around an imaginary wound. The Doctor touched the area gently causing River to jerk awake with a cry of pain.

River reached up and pressed her hand against the marks and grit her teeth together as she adjusted to the pain. The Doctor put his hand over her own and tried to help by flowing some regeneration energy through to her the way he would if he was trying to heal a physical injury of hers. When River cried out louder he instantly stopped. Unsure of how to help the Doctor carded his hand into her hair while River took a few deep breaths. Managing to calm herself she looked up at the Doctor and forced a smile.

"River..."

"This wound is far from 'annoying', Doctor." River tried to sound light hearted as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think of this, you're part Time Lord so the Blade reacted differently then when Aleena or Rory used it. The Vale Blade just transferred this to you."

"I know..." River closed her eyes wearily for a moment. "I told it to."

"What?"

"I can control the Vale Blade." River announced proudly. "As soon as it was in your shoulder it taught me how, spoke to me just as the TARDIS did the first time I flew her."

"Why didn't you just leave the energy in the Blade?"

"You will need both Blades fully discharged if you are going to use them against the Valeyard." River explained simply. "The Blades need to be ready to use at a moment's notice. In the meantime that means that someone has to carry this wound."

"Then give it back to me, right now."

"You need to be at your best if you are going to win this war. Besides, this makes more sense, after all I'm just a time anomaly."

"No." The Doctor said firmly. "Paradox or not, you are still River Song."

"You can't lie to me, Doctor." River admonished with a genuine smile. "So stop insulting me by trying."

The Doctor took a breath to protest, but he didn't know how. The River with him was the one with the broken time line, the other River may have been diverted from her original time line but it was still one continuous piece. She wouldn't have any of the paradox issues that the River with him had. Either way she was just as much the woman he loved as the other one was. Tears brightened his eyes as he thought furiously as to how he could fix this.

"Doctor, stop worrying about things you can't change."

"River..."

"You can't save both of me, Doctor, so let me save you instead."

"No, River, no." The Doctor shook his head stubbornly as his tears finally spilled. "I can't ask you to sacrifice yourself for me, not again. Please, don't make me ask that of you again."

"You've never asked me to...which is why I've always been happy to do it."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"A new Universe? Please tell me you're joking, *please*."

"I'm joking." The Valeyard chuckled.

"No, say it like you mean it." River said firmly.

"Are you hungry?" The Valeyard asked. "I'm hungry, let's go out, I want to go out."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"Why? There's nothing to worry about, and I'm not so much going to create a new Universe as I am going to modify the way time works in this one." The Valeyard explained casually.

"You can't change the way time works, Sweetie."

"Of course I can, I'm a Time Lord, it's what I do best!"

"Allow me to rephrase: 'you *shouldn't* change the way time works.'."

"I disagree. Besides I'm not just jumping into it, I'm doing my research."

"Research?" River repeated doubtfully. "Research to safely change the Laws of Time?"

"Exactly, here, I'll show you."

River took a breath to protest but she wasn't quick enough. The Valeyard wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up against him as he set off the Vortex Manipulator. With an icy flash the dark library vanished, replaced by a blindingly sunny day. River blinked a few times to adjust to the new setting and looked around.

Standing on a large sandstone terrace of a several story building River looked out over a vast city made of single story adobe style houses nestled in and amongst tropical type trees and pillars of red banded stone. The sprawling home behind them was the only one that rose up higher than the rest offering her the view. The wooden lattice work roof above the terrace was dripping with fragrant purple flowers that swung from their vines in the warm desert breeze.

"Valeyard!" An exuberant male voice called out. "My friend, it has been too long!"

River turned around to find a bald medium built dark skinned humanoid about her height approaching them from the archway that lead into the house. He was dressed in a plain loose fitting off white pair of pants with a matching billowing shirt. A first River thought he was wearing a brightly coloured heavily beaded necklace, but as he got closer she discovered that the 'beads' were coloured protrusions in his skin, like scales. The alien rushed up and bowed, showing that he had similar scales down the back of his neck.

"Dakari!" The Valeyard greeted warmly as he returned the bow. "I am sorry it has been so long, I am a very busy man."

"No apologies needed. I can only imagine that the Time Lord's work is never done." Dakari laughed. "I am pleased you still have time left enough for us."

"Always."

Dakari turned and looked at River with a sudden expression of shock. Unsure of why she warranted such a reaction from the man River simply smiled.

"Oh my..." Dakari breathed in seeming awe as he bowed deeply to River. "Is this who I believe it is?"

"Yes she is." The Valeyard smiled brightly. "This is my wife."

"River Song, it is an honour beyond measure to finally meet you." Dakari said sincerely as he took River's hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss. "You are every bit as lovely as the Valeyard has boasted."

"Boasted?" River repeated in surprise.

"You are all he ever speaks of. I don't believe there is a maiden on my planet that has not offered themselves to your husband, but his loyalty belongs only to you, as does his heart."

"Both of them." The Valeyard purred.

River wasn't sure how to respond, she couldn't recall a time when he had ever introduced her to anyone as 'his wife' and certainly not to someone who he had clearly been talking to about her. Dakari turned his attention back to the Valeyard, his large dark eyes shinning in excitement and admiration.

"We must celebrate," Dakari announced "a feast beyond measure."

"How long do you need?" The Valeyard asked.

"The moons are both to be full one solar week from today."

"We will meet you right back here."

Dakari bowed once more before taking a step back. The Valeyard took River's hand and with a flash the sun that had been high in the sky was suddenly setting. Dakari was waiting for them, but now he wore a brightly coloured embroidered open robe over a set of fine white silk clothes. At his side was what appeared to be a female of his species dressed in multi layered light weight dress that was cinched at the waist with an embroidered belt that matched the style of Dakari's robe. Just like Dakari she had no hair, but unlike him the colourful scales ran back from above her eyes and over her smooth head.

"Valeyard," Dakari repeated his bow "everything is set, the whole city will be in festival tonight!"

"Wonderful." The Valeyard nodded. "My wife will need something more appropriate to wear."

"All taken care of." Dakari motioned to the women. "River Song, this is Atish she will help you."

"Oh, that's not nece..."

"River," the Valeyard whispered in her ear "please don't insult Dakari's hospitality."

"What does this have to do with showing me your research?" River demanded quietly.

"Dakari," the Valeyard spoke up once again "tell River what life was like before I came to your world."

"It was a nightmare beyond description." Dakari replied instantly. "My people were on the brink of despair and extinction from a curse that was set upon us nearly a thousand years ago."

"A curse?"

"That is the only word I have for it. We walked through life never knowing when each step might become our last. In the blink of an eye the person beside you could go from a child to a full grown man, or sometimes they would just turn to dust. Our fields and crops often times would be lost just as quickly. Without warning they would sprout from seed to mature plants, but then wither and rot before they could be harvested. No one can even count how many have died in the sudden famines across our world. My own son crawled after a ball on the living room floor and now he is older than I am."

"That's horrible." River sympathized. "What was happening?"

"Time eddies." The Valeyard explained. "Drifting pockets of energy where time ran thousands of times faster than it should. They swirled all over this planet, another result of the weapon that trapped the Minyans in agelessness."

"But no more!" Dakari brightened again. "The Valeyard drove the evil Time Spirits away ten years ago."

"Has it really been ten years?" The Valeyard ask as he tapped on his Vortex Manipulator. "Hmmm...I meant to come back in five."

"You are no better with that thing than you are with the TARDIS." River teased as she reached out to take the Vortex Manipulator. "Maybe you should let me wear it and I can drive for a while."

"Go get read for dinner." The Valeyard ordered as he pulled his wrist away. "I'm starving."

River decided that an argument over the Manipulator here and now wasn't going to solve any problems. Feeling it would be best to wait for him to be sleeping to try again River peacefully allowed Atish to lead her away. She brought River into a large spa type room with a deep pool set into the floor. Atish walked over to the closet and selected a white dress with a slight shimmer to the featherweight fabric along with a silver and deep blue sash belt to match. She laid the dress out on the near by stone bench before she turned to River.

"Does that come off?" Atish asked as she looked curiously at River's mass of curly blonde hair.

"My hair?" River automatically brought her hands up into her hair. "No, that's a part of me."

"I have always been curious about Lord Valeyard's...did you call it 'hair'?"

"Yes." River smiled.

"It looks very soft." Atish noted as she looked at River in curiosity. "I must admit that when I first saw Lord Valeyard I thought another creature was living on his head."

"You're not the first to make that mistake." River chuckled.

"My people thought he was a Demon when he arrived, we called him a Time Spirit, and we blamed him for our curse. Now we see that he was a gift to us from the gods. He saved us and asked for so little in return."

"He asked for something in return?" River asked surprised. "What did he want?"

"Only Dakari knows for sure, but he told us that it was a price he was willing to pay." Atish smiled brightly. "Come, get ready, the feast can not begin without you."

River just nodded, still thinking about the idea that he had asked a price of Dakari in return for his help with the time eddies. Atish bowed to River and left. River was used to getting all dressed up when she went out during the nights with the Doctor. Usually the Doctor had something ready for her to wear in the TARDIS when he picked her up from Stormcage. However she felt a little strange changing into the native outfit for the evening out with the Valeyard. She tied the intricately designed sash around her waist before looking herself over in the mirror.

"A price?" River sighed to her reflection. "What are you collecting now, Doctor?"

Suddenly deciding that she was more angry by what she had learned than anything else River stormed out of the room to confront the Valeyard and demand to know exactly what he had stolen from these people as his 'price' for helping them. Atish was outside waiting for her and noticed the determination in her eyes.

"Is everything okay, Lady Song?"

"No, not by a long shot." River replied. "Where is the Doctor?"

"Doctor?"

"The Valeyard." River corrected.

"Follow me."

River followed Atish through the hall and down the stairs. The lower level of the house had been transformed into a vast buffet style feast set up on countless rows of decorated tables. Outside in the desert garden looked like the party was already in full swing with guests mingling and laughing with one another. Half the city looked like it was in attendance and as River stepped out of the mansion everything suddenly went quiet and all eyes turned on her. Not used to such a reception River stopped cold.

"It's okay they've never seen a Time Lady before." Atish explained.

"I'm not really a Time Lady."

"Of course you are," the Valeyard purred in River's ear after sneaking up on her from behind "you are my Time Lady, and you look stunning."

"Doctor..."

"Valeyard." He corrected as he wrapped his arms around her waist without letting her turn around. "Dakari, lets get this celebration properly started. Let's make some noise, we need music to dance to, now until dawn breaks!"

Dakari stepped into River's view and raised his hands up to his guests with a joyful trilling sound that they all repeated. Seconds later a deeply tribal song with a strong multi drum beat and a fast pace brass melody rang out over the jubilant crowd. With the music playing the party was quickly in full swing. The open garden was lit by the twin full moons and well placed torches. The desert flowers that bloomed at night added a beautiful fragrance to the cool night air.

The Valeyard kissed River's neck before spinning her around and taking a step back to look at her. River was just about to make her demands on knowing what he had taken from these joyful people in payment, however she was set slightly off balance when she got a look at him. River wasn't the only one who had been sent off to change. The Valeyard was wearing the traditional garb of the natives with the white silk shirt with the deep 'v' cut neck meant to show off the men's scales that showed of his spiral patterned birthmark. The embroidered open robe he was wearing perfectly matched the blue and silver sash on her dress.

Although she enjoyed the fashionable look on him, it was the bright look in his eyes and the truly genuine smile on his face that had her speechless. He somehow looked more alive and energetic than she could ever remember him being. He had always moved with almost childish excess energy, but there was always a certain sadness about him even when he smiled and particularly when he looked at her. There was none of that in him now, he was just staring at her lovingly.

"River, you look nothing short of intoxicating." The Valeyard breathed as he ran his eyes over her.

"You look...like you don't have a care in the world." River replied as she finally found an apt description for his demeanor.

"That's not true at all."

"No?"

"I don't have a care in the whole Universe, at least not right now."

"Which is why I hate to have to ask you this, but what did you take from this world in return for your help?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Atish told me you're help came at a price. What's happening to you? Since when to you demand payment from people?"

The Valeyard sighed and lost some of the boyish gleam in his expression. River's chest tightened slightly at seeing the sorrow back in his eyes. He reached out and brushed her temple with his fingertips. River's breath hissed across her teeth as a sharp pain lashed at her senses. Suddenly in the Valeyard's arms as though she had fainted she looked up at him.

"Doctor?" River asked disoriented.

"Valeyard." He reminded her.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I love it, but no bow tie?" River teased. "It hardly seems like you."

"It's a whole new me, that's what I've been trying to tell you. Come on, let's dance."

"Dance?" River repeated as looked around slightly dazed. "Weren't we talking about something important?"

"I don't know. We're we talking about you?"

"What?"

"That's the only important thing I can think of at the moment." The Valeyard chuckled. "Dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

Forgetting her brush with uneasiness River laughed as the Valeyard took her hand and lead her over to the large area that had been cleared out for dancing. The Valeyard pulled her into the center of the boisterously dancing natives. He used the hold he had on her hand to twirl River around before they fell into the fast paced local dance. River laughed as the Valeyard shamelessly displayed his enthusiasm to dance.

"You're insane, you know that, right?" River asked as the Valeyard shimmied.

"I tried sanity once, it was awful. No fun at all."

"You tried sanity? When?"

"Alright that was a lie, but I'm sure I wouldn't like it."

"Never been one for it myself." River admitted.

"I noticed you little psychopath."

River pretended to be offended causing the Valeyard to pull her into a kiss. Unable to keep herself from smiling River returned the kiss as best she could. The Valeyard took her by the waist and hoisted her up in the air. River yelp as the Valeyard tossed her up a few feet before easily catching her. The onlookers roared in approval of the move as the celebration whirled around them.

An hour or perhaps five hours, River had long lost track of time, River found herself parched for a drink. The Valeyard lead her off the impromptu dance floor and found a group of chairs. Leaving her to rest he went off in search of something for both their thirst. Once inside Dakari approached him with a nervous smile.

"Lord Valeyard, are you enjoying the celebration?"

"Immensely, Dakari."

"Wonderful." Dakari looked around and lowered his voice. "May I ask how my son is?"

"He is well."

"He behaves for you?"

"Of course. He does you proud."

"That is a relief to hear." Dakari hesitated before lowering his voice even further. "Will I...see him again?"

"That was never part of our agreement."

"I know." Dakari said quickly. "I do not mean to sound like I am ungrateful for everything you did for us, it's jus..."

"That is exactly how you sound." The Valeyard growled as his mood darkened. "Do not mention him to me again, understood?"

"Yes, Time Lord. My deepest apologies."

"Apology accepted." The Valeyard forced a smile. "I will do my best to return him to you, but I can not promise it."

"The fact that you will try is more than I could ever ask for."

"It is certainly more than you *should* have asked for. Now leave me alone."

Dakari bowed nearly to the ground before he backed away from the Valeyard. Watching him slink off the Valeyard narrowed his eyes as he felt his temper raise. Remembering his original mission to get River something to drink he stalked off. Grinding his teeth in rage he looked around at the natives that were suddenly backing away from him. He wasn't even aware yet that his chest was beginning to glow which was what was causing them to move away in fear. The Valeyard assumed that they were pulling away in disgust after learning that he had taken one of them in exchange for saving the rest.

"Ingrates, all of them...more proof that nothing I ever do is ever enough."


	21. Chapter 20

NOTE: Short chapter is short. Just a little 'calm before the storm' to get the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory all on the same page. Hugs!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Home?"

"That's right, Amy, I'm taking you both home right now."

"You most certainly are not." Amy argued.

"I most certainly are to."

Amy looked to Rory to back her up and he just shrugged, not sure how to help. Amy turned to River who flashed her a smile. Seeing she was on her own Amy put her hand down on the console over the set of dials that the Doctor was making a move towards. The Doctor went to take her wrist to lift her hand up but she gave his hand a sharp slap to keep him back.

"Amy, please..."

"I am not leaving when my daughter is in the middle of some paradox problem." Amy said sternly. "Why the sudden rush to drop us off?"

The Doctor fell silent for a moment before he looked to River. She shrugged and instantly regretted it as she winced. Rory noticed the brief expression of pain and went to cross over to where she was standing but she shook her head to let him know that now was no a good time for his parental concern. Amy continued to stare the Doctor down, waiting for an answer. When he sighed and reached up to drag both hands through his hair Amy furrowed her brow and grabbed the lapel of his jacket to open it again. The Doctor pulled back, but it was too late, Amy had already seen the Vale Blade tucked into the shoulder harness that he was wearing.

"You want us out of harm's way, don't you?" Amy said gently. "I've never seen you armed with a weapon, let alone one that's already done so much damage."

"Of course I want you out of harm's way, Amy, and that's where I'm going to take you."

"Absolutely not. Whatever you doing Rory and I are helping."

"No. Not this time, Pond."

"You finally figured out who has been setting these traps for you, haven't you? The dragon, the Dalek, all the trouble we've gotten into collecting these bits for the Matrix, you know who it is. Worse than than you know who has my daughter, you know who took River out of her timeline and you thought you could get away with not telling me?"

"Amy..."

"No, stop right there, you've got that look on your face, the one you get that says you're about to lie to me." Amy snarled. "I usually let it slide, but not this time. Who has my daughter, Doctor? Who is trying to kill you?"

"I am." The Doctor admitted quietly. "It's me."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"I've have a past that has always haunted me, well now I have a future that is doing the same." The Doctor backed away from the TARDIS console. "My next regeneration hasn't gone so well and in his insanity he's lashing out at me."

"Why?"

"Why? There is no 'why', Amy." The Doctor said with a sad smile. "The Valeyard is not sane enough to have a reason for the things he does. Why did he release all of Stormcage? Why did he leave a beautiful dragon to starve to death? Why did he tangle with a Dalek just to set up a trap? Why did he risk River's life by tearing her out of time? Because he can...no other reason."

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked fearfully.

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill him."

"Doctor, no, you are not a murderer."

"That's a different discussion, but this isn't murder, it's suicide."

"It's insane. What if this mad hunt is what causes this future?" Amy pointed out.

"I've thought of that, but now that it has happened, now that the Valeyard is back I have no choice. I can't change what he's done, but I can stop him from causing further harm." The Doctor sighed. "Now that he no longer has the High Council to answer to he is infinitely more dangerous. He used to at least respect the Time Laws, now he is just running rampant."

"You said 'used to'," Rory spoke up "you've dealt with him before?"

"A long time ago...but he was a different man then."

"What changed him?"

"The exact same thing that changed me."

Amy could tell from the dark hollow tone that the Doctor was referring to the Time War. He always got the same lifeless expression whenever he made mention of it, the last Veteran of a war few knew even ever happened. Amy stepped up and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. The Doctor tensed for a second and Amy suddenly remembered his injured shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Amy said quickly as she released him.

"It's okay."

"His shoulder doesn't hurt anymore." Rory said confidently. "But River's does."

The Doctor looked at Rory in surprise.

"I'm a medical professional." Rory said with a slightly annoyed tone. "I can see that you're moving just fine, but River has been cradling her arm since you two came back from wherever you disappeared to."

"River?" Amy asked with concern.

"I'm okay."

"No she isn't." The Doctor admitted. "But she will be. I'm going to fix it."

"*We* are going to fix it." Amy said firmly. "No more secrets, no more lies, no more 'lone wolf', Doctor. River is our daughter and you are our family, and you are both loved. You ask me and the fastest way to turning your future self into some twisted madman is for you to forget that and pull away from us, the way you're doing now."

The Doctor stared at Amy for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face. She didn't back down from him an inch.

"Ah, Amelia," the Doctor smiled warmly "sometimes I forget just how much you've grown up."

"Honestly, I'm getting a little annoyed with having to remind you."

"I sense that."

"So what do we do next?"

"Luckily enough there is one thing that the Valeyard was the master of and something he will find irresistible to return to."

"What's that?"

"The Matrix."

"Is it just a coincidence that you've devoted the last few months to reconstructing it?" Rory asked.

"Probably not...the Valeyard is my future so by definition he is one step ahead of me."

"Great."

"There is an advantage to having your enemy ahead of you, Rory, you just have to be willing to stab him in the back."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Laying on a soft surface that felt like shards of glass to his strained system the Valeyard struggled to focus on something, anything, other than the agony pouring through him. He could hear screaming, an unnatural screeching that just kept getting louder. It sounded like his voice, but he didn't understand how it could be coming from his throat since there was no air in his lungs, only blood. With his hearts pounding against the sensation of sharp cold steel that shredded them with every beat the Valeyard thrashed under a unrelenting burning radiation that tore at him with needling persistence. Taking a deep breath that brought him no sense of relief the Valeyard screamed again until his voice pitched higher than human hearing.

"Look at me, Sweetie, please just look at me."

The Valeyard could hear River's voice, and he tried to obey. Opening his eyes he cried out in terror as he was met with a vision of Jackels' lab before welding them shut again. When River put her hand on his cheek he automatically looked up at her. Confused he looked as now the lab was replaced by a bedroom in Dakari's home. The scenery had changed but the tearing pain still wracked his entire body.

"River! Make this stop! Please!"

"I would if I could." River replied gently.

"You can, you can help me..." The Valeyard gasped frantically. "I can't do it myself, I've tried...he's so powerful...I'm scared, I'm so scared of him...I know what he can do...I'm terrified of him..."

"Terrified? Of who?"

"Of him, of me."

"Try to relax, you're delusional."

The Valeyard jolted and cried out as a cold cloth was pressed against his temple. Shivering in agony he pulled away from the cool contact despite the fact that it was soothing. He fought to sit up but the sensation of the daggers still in his chest brought him back down. River was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to calm him without success. Lolling his head from side to side the Valeyard moaned as though caught in the grips of an unbreakable fever.

"Swee..."

"You could get him for me, he would trust you," the Valeyard continued to babble "you could stop this...please...please help me..."

"Hush, just concentrate on breathing."

"He'll kill me...if he finds me, he'll kill me...I can't let the Doctor find me..."

River carded her hand into the Valeyard's sweat drenched hair as he arched his back and screamed in renewed pain as the illusionary radiation intensified in his mind. He lost his ability to discern the present from the past as he felt himself trapped up against the hard metal table with the ion restraints cutting into his wrists. His chest felt torn into as energy snapped between the two imaginary blades. Terror washed over him as a deep blue energy started to glow over both his hearts.

"Wha...what's happening?" River asked as she jerked her hand away from the new glow.

Lost in his madness the Valeyard was unable to respond. An invisible icy hand gripped around his left heart and jerked him forward. The Valeyard clutched the sheets to keep from being torn away from River, but the phantom draw was too powerful. Flung through a vast spans of frozen darkness he landed hard on an equally hard surface. Disoriented but free from the agony he had been in the Valeyard slowly pushed himself up on his hands and knees and spat blood on the floor followed by a few heavy breaths that trailed glowing gold dust.

"Doctor?" A familiar male voice asked. "Doctor are you okay?"

The Valeyard snapped his head up only to find Jackles approaching him. With his voice suddenly lost the Valeyard scrambled back away from the Minyan scientist. Tripping over a broken heap of metal and wire debris the Valeyard was quick to get back to his feet. Looking around the destroyed lab in shock the Valeyard settled his eyes on Jackels. Losing his initial brush with fear he rushed up to Jackels and grabbed him by the throat. Jackels brought his hands up to the Valeyard's wrist but was unable to free himself.

"How did you do this?!" The Valeyard roared. "How did you bring me back here?!"

"I...I..." Jackels sputtered. "I didn't do anything. I was just...I didn't bring you here."

"I don't believe you!"

"I swear! I was trying to fix the voice records."

The Valeyard narrowed his eyes as he glared at his captive. Jackles looked far too terrified to be able to even attempt a lie. Furrowing his brow the Valeyard released Jackels causing him to drop to his knees as he coughed and gasped for breath. Looking down at the slight dark blue glow of rift energy that was still staining his chest the Valeyard laughed.

"Did I just dive through Time on my own?" The Valeyard asked himself rather than Jackles. "I did, I must have. If I can learn to control this...I *will* learn to control this!"

"Doctor?" Jackels whimpered.

"The Doctor can't help you now." The Valeyard hissed as his attention was pulled back to Jackels. "You had your chance to listen to him, to show him mercy, and you failed. He's willing to forgive you, but I never will."

"Wha..."

Jackels was cut off as the Valeyard reached down and pressed his fingers against Jackels' temple. Stiffening in shock it took Jackels a moment to find the breath he needed to cry out as the Valeyard forced the memory of all he'd been through under Jackels' device into his mind. Wide eyed and trembling Jackels did nothing to fight back as he became trapped in the delusion that he was living through his own twisted experiment.

Watching Jackels with a cold expressionless face the Valeyard continue the transfer even as blood dripped from Jackels' nose. Tears streamed from Jackels unfocused eyes as he fought to breathe. Eventually the Valeyard pulled his hand away and Jackels collapsed in a bitter weeping. The Valeyard looked down on him without pity or triumph, just a dispassionate stare. It was a while before Jackels collected himself enough to turn his face up towards his judge.

"I am so sorry." Jackels whimpered. "I had no idea how mu..."

"Don't you dare finish that lie." The Valeyard snarled. "I wish I could allow you to remember all you've just experienced, however you have a role to play in my past that can not be disturbed."

"What?"

"I have seen your future and I want you to know that you will die by your own hand before this is all over, I'm going to make sure of that."

"No...please..."

"Please?" The Valeyard repeated distastefully. "How many times did you listen the Doctor scream that in vain? He was wasting his breath, and so are you. You must face justice for your crimes and the penalty is death."

Jackels coward from the Valeyard's touch but he was not fast enough to escape. Pushing the memories he had just imparted on Jackels into his subconscious the Valeyard ensured that when the time came that Jackels would take his own life. With the directive hidden in his mind Jackels passed out. The Valeyard left the broken lab knowing that the Doctor would arrive with the others soon to play out the past.

Although he knew that every second he remained in the past the greater his chance became to distributing his own timeline the Valeyard couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. Going over to the teleport system the Valeyard over rode the lock down and transported himself down into the depths of the ship where the TARDIS still rested. Ithican's men were busy trying to hack into the cables that ran from the TARDIS to the rest of the ship.

Having teleported into the shadows of the forest of water pipes the Valeyard adjusted a setting on the Vortex Manipulator that he wore that slipped him a second out of phase with the rest of the Universe. It was a dangerous state to stay in using the wrist device, but for now it would ensure that he was invisible to Tarin and the others.

Walking up to the TARDIS doors the Valeyard ran his hand across the deep blue wood. The windows started to glow at his touch, a sign that the living time machine was not happy.

"Clever Old Girl, you know I shouldn't be here." The Valeyard smiled sadly. "I'm not here to take you away, I know you have work to do."

The TARDIS windows went dark again as the Valeyard took his hand away. Starting to feel the effects of using a Vortex Manipulator to keep out of phase with Time the Valeyard took a step back.

"I miss you so much. Don't worry, I'll get you back when the time is right."

Retreating once more to the shadows the Valeyard reset the Vortex Manipulator and snapped back into the normal flow of Time. He inspected the growing infection that was spreading out from under the crude time device. River had identified the problem as a 'time burn', but the Valeyard was hiding a different secret under the thick leather band.

Suddenly realizing that he had a golden opportunity while here on the Minyan ship the Valeyard stalked off to find one of the ship's living quarters decks. Finding what he needed the Valeyard walked down a long hallway with doors on either side. The rooms were mostly occupied by the D memory class and other nonessential members of the crew that had been ordered to remain out of the way while the rest of the ship dealt with what they still thought was just a 'memory accident'.

Selecting a random door the Valeyard pressed on the small pad on the side of the door that would chime an alert inside the room. A middle aged man opened the door. He looked a little shocked to see the strangely dressed man on his door step at first, but he quickly recovered and smile.

"Hello." The man greeted. "Can I help you?"

"I am doing a check on everyone on this living deck after the memory accident."

"Yes, of course. I feel fine."

"How are your wife and your children?" The Valeyard asked in concern.

"My wife is laying down to rest, but I can wake her..."

"No need. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you."

The Valeyard walked further down the hall and selected another door. A young woman answered the door with a similar reaction to the Valeyard as the man. She was a little more shy than the man he had just disturbed, but she managed a smile. At her side was a boy who looked to be no more than six even though the Valeyard knew he was hundreds of thousands years old.

"Hello?" She greeted hesitantly.

"I am sorry, wrong door."

"Oh, okay...is everything alright?"

"Just fine."

The woman was too shy to question the Valeyard further and retreated back into her room. Once again the Valeyard wandered down a few more doors before choosing another. When a man who appeared to be in his thirties answer the door the Valeyard greeted him with slight bow. The man furrowed his brow at the odd display but didn't seem alarmed.

"I am doing a check of everyone on this floor," the Valeyard stated "are your wife and children home?"

"Uh, no. I'm not married."

"My mistake. May I come in?"

The man hesitated for a moment, but with no real reason to expect danger after two hundred thousand years of peace he nodded and stepped to the side. The Valeyard walked inside and waited for the door to slid shut before turning to face the other man.

"How can I help you?" The man asked.

"I apologize for this as I have no rights to you as I did with the others, but you have something I need that I can not get anywhere else."

"Wha..."

The Valeyard lashed out and slammed the young man against the closed door. He clamped one hand down over his mouth before he could call out for help. The Valeyard pressed his other palm against the man's chest. A light blue bordering on white glow escaped from under the band of the Vortex Manipulator that was on the wrist of the hand that was pinned over the man's heart. The glow intensified and seeped into the man's chest.

Closing his eyes the Valeyard turned his face away as the man in his grasp began to convulse. The man didn't struggle long before he went completely lax. The Valeyard eased the man to the floor gently even though there was no point in handling him with care. The man's open eyes were already glazed over in death. The Valeyard pulled his hand away as the icy white glow on his palm died down.

"I am sorry, but sacrifices must be made and the Minyan people owe me so much more than any other." The Valeyard explained to his victim. "Just a few more missing puzzle pieces and I can perfect the Timonic Fusion Device."

Blood started to drip out from under the Vortex Manipulator band and the Valeyard hissed in pain. Going into the small bathroom he undid the metal buckle that held the strap in place. Taking the device off he revealed the blue sonic screwdriver crystal embedded into a wound that couldn't close in the underside of his wrist. The crystal glowed briefly before going dark again. The Valeyard washed off the fresh blood and stared at the crystal with a bright smile.

"Soon I will be able to face the Doctor without fear...he will just be the Last of the Time Lords, but I will be the First of the Time Masters!"


	23. Chapter 22

NOTE: Sorry for the long wait. Short chapter is short. I was going to have the Matrix scene in here, but I'm tired and have to get up early and I probably can't get back to writing for a few more days so I wanted to make sure that you all knew I was still alive and interested in the story!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

"Okay, first stop is LMC-7/11MAH-Zed."

"You can't call it that." River complained.

"I know, it's just dreadful." The Doctor lamented. "I decided to let the natives rename the planet but they are taking a ridiculously long time coming up with something."

"Natives?" Amy asked surprised. "I thought you specifically bought a planet that was uninhabited and that no one would want to live on."

"They don't live on it, they live in it." The Doctor smiled as he set the TARDIS in flight. "And they are technically transplants."

"Transplants from where?" Rory asked.

"Better question is 'why'?" Amy added.

"Both great questions." The Doctor admitted as he check the monitor as they landed. "The Xolisithle were in a little known world in the outer rim of the Andromeda galaxy. When I went to visit to ask for their help with building the new Matrix I found that they were near extinction, having been systematically hunted down by a rival race. So I solved two problems at once and moved the survivors to LMC-7/11MAH-Zed."

"When did you do all this?"

"Well, about a month ago, I think it was a Thursday night, or five thousand years ago...depending on your perspective."

"While we were sleeping you relocated an entire race?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded and head towards the door. "It wasn't hard, there were only six left."

The Doctor didn't leave any room for more questions as he bounded towards the doors and opened them. The outside world was a smoothly carved rounded tunnel that stretched off into the distance. River walked up to the door with her parents but couldn't join them as they followed the Doctor out. The Doctor looked back over his shoulder at River. She flashed him a brave smile but he could see the toll that carrying the Vale wound was having on her even after only a few hours.

Unable to do anything for River the Doctor turned his attention back to the task at hand. Amy and Rory followed at his side as they continued down the featureless carved tunnel. Amy gasped in horror as the tunnel ended in a gigantic cavern that stretched at least a thousand feet both up and down from their perch. It wasn't so much the open space that startled her as the blue insect type creatures that swarmed through the air by the thousands.

Slightly smaller than the average human the deep blue insects had a vaguely humanoid form with exaggerated legs and painfully thin waists. Their iridescent wings surprisingly made no noise as they beat with blinding speed. The creatures were crossing the void of the cavern into the myriad of tunnel entrances. Rory took Amy's hand, but it seemed more like he was seeking comfort rather than giving it.

"What are they?" Amy whispered in terror.

"These are the Xolisithle."

"I thought you said there were only six." Rory hissed.

"That was a while back." The Doctor shrugged. "Now that no one is killing them off there' s been a bit of a population spike."

"A bit?!" Rory and Amy asked in unison

"Maybe more than 'a bit'." The Doctor smiled. "Xolisithle don't breed often, but when they do: watch out! Babies everywhere, or at least larva."

"That is disgusting." Rory said distastefully.

"Imagine how they see you, all pink and soft, gross." The Doctor countered.

A Xolisithle that was significantly larger than the others with vivid green markings on his blue exoskeleton spotted then and flew closer. Amy backed away and Rory hid behind her as the man sized bug landed at the entrance of the tunnel. The ends of his four long arms were tipped with delicate looking hands. He folded his wings and made a clicking sound with the curved mandibles on either side of his mouth. The Doctor made a noise that was somewhat similar to the clicking as he greeted his friend.

"Doctor, I am pleased to see you again." The Xolisithle said in startlingly clear English.

"You as well Kraid." The Doctor gestured to his Companions. "This is Amy and Rory, of Earth."

"Greetings, I have heard much of Earth from the Doctor." Kraid said to the pair.

"Good things I hope." Amy said nervously.

"Nothing but kind words I assure you." Kraid said and then clicked his jaws in what sounded almost like amusement.

"Kraid, please tell me your people have come up with a new name for the planet."

"We are still deliberating, Doctor."

"You've had five thousand years to decide on a name, you know that right?"

"We do not take such a task lightly."

"Clearly."

"We will name the planet, Doctor, and it will be a name that fits this bountiful world perfectly."

"Bountiful?" Amy asked. "Last time I checked it was a barren wasteland that rained acid."

"The Xolisithle definition of what is bountiful is not the same as your's, Pond."

"I assume you are here to give life to the Matrix," Kraid said with notable excitement "with the final pieces you brought us it is ready for the soul software download."

"Good."

"Do you posses the Crown of Rassilon?" Kraid asked.

"No." The Doctor admitted. "We're going to have to use the Seventh Door Protocol."

"That is unwise, Doctor."

"I know." The Doctor said. "However beggars and choosers, you know how it is."

"Whoa, wait, why is this 'Seventh Door' unwise?" Amy broke in.

"It's a type of back door into the Matrix, it's harder to control and more prone to overwhelming the user." The Doctor explained. "But don't worry, not only am I really good at this, but this version of the Matrix was built just for me. I'll be fine Amy."

"And if you're not?"

"Good point, here." The Doctor opened his jacket and pulled out the Vale Blades and handed them to Amy. "Use these if I come out acting weird."

"You're always weird, Doctor." Rory pointed out.

"You know what I mean, Rory." The Doctor said.

"Come, Doctor, let us restore the glory of Gallifrey." Kraid said as opened and closed his wings.

"That is not why I'm doing this, Kraid. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"My apologies, Doctor. You saved my kind from extinction, I only wish to help you do the same with your people."

"The Matrix is sophisticated, and it does hold the personalities of the long dead...but nothing can bring them back."

"Then if I may ask why are you doing this?"

"I need to look into the past if I'm to fight the future."

"Battle did not appear to be your intent when you asked for our help in constructing the framework for the Matrix."

"Things have changed."

Kraid nodded and flew off to prepare the Matrix interface for download. The Doctor watched him fly off, lost in thought. Without the Crown of Rassilon he could not risk the kind of interface with the Matrix that would allow him to leave the memory of Amy and Rory's future fate at the hands of the Angels behind. The Doctor jolted slightly as Amy put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Doctor?" Amy asked quietly. "If you didn't know about the Valeyard at the time, why did you first decided to recreate the Matrix?"

"I had a problem that needed solving."

"Do you still have that problem?"

"I do, and so much more..."


	24. Chapter 23

NOTE: Again sorry for the wait, crazy times for me. Quit one job, now working four!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-three

The Valeyard snapped into existence into the bedroom in Dakari's house where he'd left River with an audible snap. A little disoriented he staggered back a few steps and shook his head causing a small cloud of golden dust to fall from his hair. The small Vortex Manipulator wasn't really designed for five billion year trips. He had chopped the journey up into several smaller jumps, but the cumulative effect was still unpleasant. He looked around the dark and dusty room and found himself alone.

"River?"

When he was met with only silence the Valeyard stalked off in search of her. Stepping into the hall he expected to hear the noise of the party that had been going on when he left, but everything was perfectly still. When he discovered that the downstairs was also deserted he became annoyed. He assumed that his episode must have frightened the cowardly natives off, Dakari himself had probably fled the house in fear of 'time spirits'.

"Doctor?"

The Valeyard turned around upon hearing River's voice. She was still dressed as one of the natives, but was missing the elaborate robe he had last seen her in. Smiling brightly the Valeyard rushed up to River and picked her up off the floor with an overly exuberant embrace. When he went in for a kiss River tensed. Pulling back as best she could she put her hands on his chest in a silent demand to be put down. The Valeyard kissed her check despite the somewhat cold reception and released his hold just enough to let her feet touch the floor once again.

"I guess the party's over, eh?" The Valeyard said sheepishly.

"You could say that, seeing as it ended seventeen years ago."

The Valeyard furrowed his brow and took a closer look at the woman in his arms. He reached up and bushed at the tickle of gray that now accented River's curly blonde hair at the temples. The Valeyard leaned in and nuzzled the bridge of her nose in an apology that River didn't seem to accept.

"Sorry about that," the Valeyard said honestly "I had a long trip to get back to you."

"How long has it been for you? I mean since you saw me last?"

"Just a few hours." The Valeyard replied and looked at River suspiciously. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course." River forced a smile.

The Valeyard didn't believe her, but he was quickly distracted when River suddenly engaged him in an aggressive kiss. With his guard down he barely felt River reaching down and unbuckling the strap that held the Vortex Manipulator. Deftly stealing her prize River shoved the Valeyard back as she turned and ran from him. Grinding his teeth together in a flash of rage the Valeyard had to grip down on his wrist to keep the crystal secured in it's place in the open wound on the underside of his wrist.

"River!" The Valeyard roared. "River come back here right now!"

When River continued to flee the Valeyard snarled in annoyance. He tore the sleeve of the white silk shirt he was wearing and wrapped it around his wrist, tying it off with his teeth. He went after River calmly, knowing she wouldn't get far even with the Vortex Manipulator. He had set a lock on it so that it would only respond to his touch.

The Valeyard caught up with River on the back balcony. She was trying to figure out how to release the setting lock that he had placed on the primitive time device. When he joined her on the large balcony she held the Vortex Manipulator possessively against her chest and stepped back until she bumped into the railing. She glanced over her shoulder down at the desert far below, the back of the house was built right at the edge of an impressive ravine.

"River, what are you doing?"

"What am *I* doing?" River repeated angrily as she turned to face him again. "What have you done?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dakari's son, you stole him, you took a child from his father in 'payment' for helping this world."

"I'm going to have to talk to Dakari about how to keep a secret." The Valeyard sighed.

"Dakari is dead, he confessed the price he paid to me on his death bed." River explained. "Where is he? Where is Dakari's son?"

"He's gone."

"Gone where?" River demanded.

"He's dead, I killed him." The Valeyard said calmly.

"What's happened to you?" River asked seriously. "Why would you kill a child?"

"He wasn't exactly a child. He had a child's mind, but it was stuck in the body of an old man. He survived his brush with the time eddy, but it left him terrified, confused, at times even a danger to others."

"Don't try to justify it as a mercy."

"It was a mercy, but that isn't why I did it. I took Dakari's son because I needed someone who had been touched by a time eddy, I needed someone who had been directly effected by the Timonic Fusion Device. If I had a way to get what I needed without sacrificing someone I would, but I can't. Dakari freely gave me his damaged son in trade for lifting the curse off this world."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." River whispered in horror. "When did you become a monster?"

"Monster?" The Valyard spat distastefully. "I saved millions of lives on this planet, I reset the course of its destiny, without me there would have been nothing here but dust in another hundred years! The boy was going to die with or without me, this way an *entire* planet lives on! What does it matter if I killed one boy?!"

"It would matter to the Doctor."

"I am **not** the Doctor!" The Valeyard cried furiously.

"I can finally see that." River said sadly as she raised the Vortex Manipulator up over her head to bring it down on the stone rail.

"River, no!"

The Valeyard rushed forward but it was too late. River slammed the delicate glass front of the Manipulator down on the stone railing and it shatter noisily. Tossing the broken device off the high balcony it sank into the quick sand that lay at the bottom of the ravine. The Valeyard looked off the edge of the balcony before turning his attention back to River. He smiled when he saw that she was only angry, not afraid.

"You are a brave woman, River Song, the bravest I've ever met." The Valeyard purred. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so clever, but I have always admired your fearless resolve, even when you should be terrified."

"I don't fear being trapped here."

"No, but you should be afraid of me...if I'm the monster you seem to think I am."

"At least I'll die knowing that you are stuck here, knowing you can't do any more damage."

"I'm not going to kill you, but I'm also not trapped here."

"I have scoured this world, there is nothing here that even a Time Lord could use to fix the Vortex Manipulator or even build a new one."

"True, but I am no longer just a Time Lord." The Valeyard chuckled.

"What?"

"I've evolved!"

River gasped sharply as the Valeyard's chest began to glow a deep blue as it had seventeen years ago. Gathering the rift energy by will was no small feat as the Valeyard weld his eyes shut and roared in effort. Desperate to stop him from escaping through time River cast about for a weapon. Grabbing a nearby patio chair River shattered the wood against the floor. Picking up two shards of the wooden River turned to strike at the Valeyard's hearts. Raising the stakes over her head River hesitated to attack for just a second. It took her that second to remind herself that this was not who he looked to be, even if he was the last of the Time Lords he certainly was no longer even a glimmer of the Doctor.

The moment's hesitation cost River her chance as she swung down the stakes the Valeyard vanished in a bright flash. Throwing himself into the Time Vortex the Valeyard clawed his way through the icy darkness of time and space. Landing hard on his hands and knees the Valeyard began retching regeneration dust violently. Unable to catch his breath he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ri...River?" The Valeyard whimpered.

"I'm here. Try to relax."

The Valeyard looked up and smiled at the sight of River's pristine blonde hair, untouched by the graying of age. Confident that he had the right time he sat back on his knees and pulled her into a warm embrace. River returned the affection and held on to him tightly, afraid he may simply vanish once more as he had a few minutes ago from her new perspective. When he released her River looked slightly confused and unsteady.

"Are you okay?" The Valeyard asked concerned.

"Just a little dizzy all of a sudden."

"It's just a touch of paradox poisoning, don't worry about it."

"Paradox?" River repeated.

"A little one."

The Valeyard distracted River from further questions by getting to his feet and hauling River up as well. Doubling back on his and River's timeline had caused the slight paradox that was making River feeling out of sorts. Now that he was back in time and preparing to take her away she would no longer be in the future that he had just come from. The Vortex Manipulator was still gone even though she was not going to be in the future to break it. It was a minor flaw in time and the Valeyard didn't waste another thought on it knowing it would work itself out as all small paradoxes did.

What the Valeyard was far more interested in was the fact that he had successfully drawn himself through time. River was asking him what had happened, but he wasn't listening. Taking her by the wrist he poured all his concentration into their next destination. When the blue glow stained his chest once more River cried out in alarm and tried to free herself from his grip.

The trip through the Vortex did not go as smoothly with River in tow. Slamming into a wet concrete floor the Valeyard struggled to remain conscious. Laying on her back next to him River moaned pitifully as she adjusted to their new place in time and space. The Valeyard forced himself to sit up and looked up at the rows of abandoned and derelict prison cells that lined either side of the long hall and stretched up more floors than could be seen.

A stab of panic seized the Valeyards hearts as the stench of concrete and steel awoken memories that had faded over the long years. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. Regaining his composure he got to his feet before reaching down and helping River up. Unable to keep her own balance after the violent trip through the Vortex the Valeyard had to help River stand.

"What happened?" River asked. "Whe...where are we?"

"Alkinar Prison."

"What? Why?"

"Because the Doctor fears this place and that will make him easier prey."

"I'm sorry, I think I have a concussion," River said seriously as she put her hand to her head "you're not making any sense."

"I still don't have perfect control on the rift energy, it's a bit of a mind scrambler for sure." The Valeyard nodded. "I can see so much when I'm in the Vortex, too much, it's hard to bear. I did my best to shield you from it."

River suddenly pitched over and threw up. The Valeyard watched her sympathetically and rubbed between her shoulders. When she went to pass out he was quick enough to catch her. Lifting her up he walked with her in his arms through the empty maze of the condemned prison. Having been shut down hundreds of years ago for inhumane conditions the vast structure had simply been abandoned, its prisoners scattered to other facilities including Stormcage.

Coming to the cell that he had been looking for the Valeyard stopped outside it for a moment. Rather than bars this cell was walled off by a solid steel door. With no window inside when the door was shut the darkness in the eight by eight room was absolute. It was the kind of darkness that forced the eyes to play tricks on you, as the inky darkness would swirl with colours and phantom shapes.

The door was half open, covered in centuries of grime. The wet drips that occasionally fell from the ceiling above had left rusty tear marks down the heavy door. Swallowing hard the Valeyard slipped in and used his back to push the door open all the way. He set River down on the floor and sat next to her. While he waited he tenderly stroked her hair and tried to make sense of the jumble of images and memories that he had tumbled through while in the Vortex.

"That copper ring in your cell...that was the core of the Crown of Rassilon." The Valeyard muttered to himself. "The Doctor's thinking of rebuilding the Matrix. I'd better do something about that before we go any further. I'll be right back."

Still unconscious River couldn't respond as the Valeyard jumped through time once more. Finding himself in River's empty cell the Valeyard searched for the Crown. In the background he could hear the prison alarms still wailing and he suddenly understood why. Smiling to himself the Valeyard continued his hunt. When he found the copper ring under the mattress he grabbed it and prepared to leave. Feeling bold he walked over to River's desk and scrawled out his message to the Doctor. After drawing the War seal he folded the paper and placed it where he'd found the Crown.

"You won't dare enter the Matrix without this." The Valeyard chuckled as he held the large ring. "There is nothing you can do now, I've already won...twice now."

Quickly becoming better at controlling the rift energy that centered in his chest the Valeyard snapped back to River's side in the small solitary confinement cell. River was just starting to come to and groaned in pain. The Valeyard put the Crow down and knelt next to River to help her up. The Valeyard tried to encourage her to stay seated but she insisted on battling to her feet. Once up she took a step back and eyed the Valeyard warily. He flashed her a smile but it didn't put her at ease as she noticed the claustrophobia inducing space they were in. Even with the door open River was finding it hard to breath in the damp cell.

"You do take me to all the best places, don't you?" River said drily. "I preferred the glowing caverns of Gemina."

"So did I."

"What is going on?" River demanded.

"River, I'm sorry, but I need you to call him for me." The Valeyard said softly.

"Call who?"

"The Doctor, only you can call him here. He will know it's a trap, but he won't care."

"What?"

"I'm not afraid of him anymore. I'm more powerful now, I can face him. I can win, but I'd still rather be the one setting the stage for our encounter. You can bring him here."

"You're not making any sense. I can't call you here, you're already standing here."

"River, I need you to scream," the Valeyard said sadly. "and I need you to mean it."

"Wha..."

River was cut off as the Valeyard reached out and pressed his fingertips against her temple and forced a searing pain into her mind. The Crystal embedded in the Valeyard's wrist began to glow through the shirt cloth wrapped around it. The Valeyard followed River as she sank to her knees with a heart rendering cry. Tears streaked from the Valeyard's eyes as River continued to scream under his agonizing influence. Keeping his cruel contact the Valeyard leaned in and gently kissed her forehead as she trembled and called out incoherently again.

"The Doctor will come for you. I can't stand to hear you in pain...and I know he can't either."


	25. Chapter 24

NOTE: Again, sorry about the wait between chapters. Working so many jobs takes its toll! I hope I haven't lost yer interest!

Lots of Classic Who reference in this!

* * *

Chapter twenty-four

"This is seeming like a worse idea by the second."

"Have some faith in me, Pond."

The Doctor yanked another set of wires out from the exposed panel in the wall and looked them over. Kraid was vibrating his wings in what Amy deiced was probably anxiety as the Doctor tore apart the carefully engineered Matrix. Rory was standing by with a heap of wires looped over his arms and around his neck that the Doctor had asked him to hold. After having reconnected several dozen circuits the Doctor finally pulled away with single wire in his hand. Cutting the wire into two pieces he stripped off the plastic covering.

"Okay, all set." The Doctor announced. "Rory you can put those wires down, I found what I was looking for."

"Doctor," Kraid clacked his mandibles "I must agree with your companion, this is unwise. Without the Crown you risk exposing yourself to the entirety of the Matrix."

"That won't happen." The Doctor stepped up and kissed Amy's cheek. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Wait..."

The Doctor didn't give Amy any time to further voice her concerns. With his sonic in hand he brought the exposed ends of cut wire up to his lips he bit down on the foul tasting metal. Flicking the sonic open caused the two severed wires to jump to life. With a flash of pain the Doctor arched back and everything went to black.

Waking up on the shimmering floor of the raw Matrix the Doctor took a moment to orient himself to the new micro-Universe. The rainbow glitter that raced colours across the floor and up the walls to the ceiling far above had a hypnotic effect to it. Getting to his feet the Doctor looked around the vast desolate landscape of mind numbing colour. A sudden rush of noise forced him to cover his ears, although it did little to block out the millions of voices that were all speaking at once. Welding his eyes shut as the chaotic noise became increasingly painful the Doctor concentrated on blocking them out.

"Stop!" The Doctor roared.

Just as quickly as the voices had come they were gone. Opening one eye the Doctor hesitantly lifted his palms from his ears. Finding that it was safe he dropped his hands back to his sides and opened his eyes again. The dizzying flicking colours were still nauseating. Concentrating to control the world around him the Doctor managed to recreate the very first control room of the TARDIS in the space around himself. Looking around at the simple console design the Doctor smiled to himself. He had been trying to reconstruct the look of the current TARDIS, but he decided that he liked this one better for now anyway.

"Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor turned around at the sound of the delicate feminine voice and discovered a beautifully familiar face. The woman that was standing a few feet away had her hair pulled back in a complicated set of braids and a white flowing Gallifrean gown. The Doctor broke into a bright smile at the sight of her, but she stared at him without any trace of emotion.

"Romana?"

"I am not Romana. I am a construct of Romana's personality created by the Matrix to act as an interface." Romana's construct smiled. "However, you may call me Romana for connivance."

"I think that I will." The Doctor smiled. "Of all the faces of Gallifrey I have always missed yours the most."

"State your purpose, Doctor."

"Purpose? I was just being friendly."

"There is no need to be friendly, Doctor, I am an interface." Romana explained once again. "Your presence in the Matrix appears to be unauthorized, my security systems are getting conflicting reports about you. State your purpose before the Matrix comes to the decision to throw you out."

"Ah, there, you see?" The Doctor chuckled. "There is some Romana in there, any other personality would have just kicked me out without even given me a chance."

"Your purpose, Doctor."

"I need all of the bio-data information on the Valeyard."

"Do you have permission to access those records?"

"Permission?" The Doctor repeated confused. "Permission from whom?"

"Access is granted to Time Lords for bio-data by the Lord President of Gallifrey."

"Romana...there is no President, there is no Gallifrey." The Doctor replied.

"Explain."

"How can you not kno...oh, of course, this is still the old version of the Matrix, copied into my head before the end of the Great Time War." The Doctor sighed. "You don't know what happened. Usually I'd let you learn it from my mind, but I'm not really comfortable making that kind of connection with you without the Crown of Rassilon."

"You are not making any sense, Doctor."

"Never mind." The Doctor shook his head sadly. "Please, Romana, it is of the utmost importance that I learn everything I can about the Valeyard."

"The Matrix requires permission for access to bio-data."

"You know I was wrong, you are nothing like Romana." The Doctor said sourly. "She loved to bend the rules."

"I can not allow you access to bio-data with permission from the highest Time Lord." The construct repeated.

"The highest Time Lord? These days that's me."

"The Doctor was given the title of Lord President of Gallifrey by Councilman Flavia, however, if my memory serves me, and it always does...after pretending to accept you ran away from that responsibility."

"I didn't run." The Doctor said indignantly. "Wait, I did accept though, that makes me Lord President even if I wasn't, you know, exactly in office long. And as President I hear-by give myself permission to full access to the Matrix and all bio-data."

The Romana construct narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the Doctor. He smiled brightly at her in hopes that she would accept his mostly faulty logic. Suddenly looking very much like Romana she rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Lord President."

Romana turned to the side and brought her hands up. A flat panel appeared in the air that the Doctor stepped up to for a closer look. Bio-data and saved memories from the Valeyard streamed across the panel. Everything from his attempts to have the Doctor executed for breaking Time Law to the gruesome murders in the London streets from when he had taken on the persona of Jack the Ripper.

"No, no this is useless." The Doctor growled in frustration. "This is Valeyard that I knew, the one I fought in the past, but that entire destiny was erased along with Gallifrey. This one is something new."

"I can only supply you with the information that I have." Romana replied as she snapped the panel out of existence.

"Fine, how about we look at what started all of this. I want the information on the Timonic Fusion Device. What really happened to the Minyan home world?"

Romana nodded and her eyes lost focus for a moment. She went to raise her hands to recreate the information panel however she lowered them again.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, that file is corrupted."

"Corrupted? How?"

"There are multiple versions of events that all occur at the same time. Two of them involve President Romana, but they are in-congruent. So is the third version which states that Minyos was destroyed by Civil War."

"One must be the truth. I know the war on Minyos is a lie, but why make two cover stories? That doesn't make any sense, unless...Romana did you go back on your own Timeline?"

"That would be a breach of Time Law."

"And you're just the person to do that." The Doctor pointed out. "What happened?"

"Those files are corrupted." Romana insisted.

"No, you're just trying to protect yourself. Romana, what made you break Time Law?"

"I am not Romana I am a..."

"Stop it, the Matrix is more complicated than that." The Doctor snarled. "You are an chemoorganic replica of Romana's whole mind, her whole personality, you *are* Romana. Now tell me what you did!"

Romana opened her mouth to protest once again, but she suddenly hung her head in defeat. The Doctor reached out to touch her but she pulled away. When Romana looked up once again tears streaked her pale cheeks.

"I did what I had to, Doctor." Romana confessed. "Behind my back the High Council had commissioned for construction and testing of the Timonic Fusion Device, a device that turned time into energy. One second taken out of time and transformed would yield the energy of a hundred super novas."

"This was long before the Time War, what did the Time Lords need with a weapon of that power?"

"It was being developed as a preventative measure."

"And they tested it, it destroyed the Minyos home world."

"Yes."

"And you went back to stop them?" The Doctor asked. "Is that how you went back on your Timeline?"

"No." Romana whispered. "The tests went as planned I would have never known, if not for the fact that a great enemy of mine went back and stole the device to use it to dethrone me as proof that I was supplying lower creatures with Time Lord tech. So I went into the Matrix to learn all that had happened and all that should have happened. In the end I went back and stopped the theft."

"Knowing that a world would be destroyed once you did?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"I couldn't let anyone know I had broken Time Law to go back and change things to my advantage."

"Billions died so that you could keep your job?" The Doctor snarled.

"It was more complicated that than and you know it, Doctor." Romana said defensively. "The Time Lord scientist never meant to destroy Minyos, that was an accident. They only removed a thousandth of a second from time, the explosion was far more devastating that they could ever have imagined."

"Did the Time Lords ever learn about the side effects of their 'experiment' had on those who survived?"

"There were no side effects, the Minyans who escaped found their Race Bank, with your help, and live on."

"No, there were others, locked in agelessness by the radiation caused by the device. Who is to say that they were the only ones? You know the dangers of such a weapon, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I am the Matrix." Romana said indignantly. "Removal of a second of time from a fixed point could result in the sealing of time. Past, Present, Future, they would all become independent."

"It would time time up into knots! There would be the potential for paradoxes everywhere, time travel would become infinitely simpler and there is no telling how many species would master it and shred time as they bounced through it. They would have no way of understanding that each change would then result in a whole new set of circumstance without erasing the old. It would be chaos that could not be repaired."

"The project was closed after the first test, Doctor. There is no more danger from the Timsonic Fusion Device."

"I'm not so sure, I think the Vale..."

The Doctor was stopped when the cacophony of sound from the Matrix returned twice as loud as before. Dropped to his knees the Doctor clamped his hands over his ears once more as the noise cut through him. The interior of the TARDIS and even the construct of Romana dissolved as the Doctor lost his control of the Matrix. Back in the vast chamber of silver and rainbow glass the Doctor cried out as the entirety of the Matrix tried to speak to him at once.

The Doctor didn't understand how he had suddenly lost control over the Matrix as he battled to regain his hold on it. Above the mind splitting din of the Matrix a single voice rose above the others in a cry of agony. At first the Doctor doubled his efforts to block out the sound, but when finally recognized the voice he switched his full attention to it. Pain seared at his temple and he cried out in unison with the frightened voice in his mind.

"River?" The Doctor gasped. "River?!"

Looking around the Doctor could only see the glittering rainbow labyrinth. Scrambling to his feet the Doctor raced to the nearest iridescence wall and slammed his shoulder into it. Striking his palm against the diamond hard surface he returned to throwing his shoulder into the wall until sweat rolled off his skin.

"Let me out! Now!" The Doctor demanded. "Let me out or I will tear this place apart!"

Usually it would be his control over the workings of the Matrix that would allow him a graceful exit. However with River still screaming for help in his mind and the rest of the Time Lords trying to impart their wisdom and experiences on him there was no hope of harnessing the massive living computer once more. Working hard to keep his sanity through the onslaught of information the Doctor slammed into the wall once more.

The wall didn't so much shatter as just vanish and the Doctor pitched forward and sprawled out on a marble floor. Looking up he was just in time to see Rassilon attacking his Eigth regeneration who was pinned to the floor with his hands bound behind his back. Rassilon tore at his prey's shirt before pressing his hands against each one of the Doctor's hearts. Watching his past from a different point of view the Doctor's eyes widened in shock as the all too familiar pattern of golden spirals and lines lit up the Eighth Doctor's chest. Rassilon got to his feet and looked down on the Doctor as the pattern vanished.

"Wha...what did you do to me?" Both incarnations of the Doctor asked in unison.

"I bestowed you with a blessing and a curse, Doctor." Rassilon smiled cruelly before turning about to face the current Doctor. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Here's a hint."

The Doctor took a step back as Rassilon approached only to knock into a cold metal table. With the scene suddenly changed the Doctor turned to find himself in a dimly lit morgue. The Doctor jerked back from the sight of his Seventh body stretched out and cold on the table. His chest was cracked open where they had at first tried to save him, and then had turned into an invasive autopsy of his unique physiology. The Doctor rubbed at his own ribs remembering the bullet wounds that had landed him in the unfortunate care of Walker General Hospital. He had woken with a new face in the morgue, but he didn't have any memories of how devastating the injuries had been.

"I...I died...I was properly dead. How..."

Before the Doctor could question how he had managed to raise from the dead a powerful force struck him in the chest. Suddenly on his back the Doctor ground his teeth together against a metallic taste as the blow to his chest repeated itself. Someone was trying to yank whatever it was he was biting down away from him and he was determined to not let it happen. The third and most powerful concussion to his chest knocked his breath away and he reflecivly released the wires he had been holding between his teeth. Blinking a few times he looked up at Amy who was kneling over him. Rory was straddled over his hips ready to give his chest another thumping if need be.

"Amy?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked worried. "Are you with us?"

"I am...what happened?" The Doctor ask as he pushed Rory off and sat up.

"We figured you couldn't get out." Amy explained. "Everything was okay for a few minutes but then you clampped down on that wire with nearly enough force to break your jaw. What happened?"

"Alkinar!" The Doctor gasped sharply as he recalled River's cries.

"Alkinar?" Rory asked.

"Alkinar was a prison, a nightmare, a den of torture and misery." The Doctor panted in panic as he briefly recalled the conditions in the derelict prison planet. "A long time ago I spent a month in Alkinar, but someone told me it had been a thousand years...I would have believed them."

"Dare I ask why you're bringing it up now?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Because it is the spot where the Valeyard has made his first and last mistake." The Doctor snarled darkly as he got to his feet. "Come along, Ponds."

"Where are we going?"

"To War."


	26. Chapter 25

Note: Okay this time I have a good excuse for the long wait. I put my hand through a window. Yup. Slashed open my palm to the tune of seven stitches. So typing has not been an option. It was an accident, I was trying to unstick a stuck window and I slipped and put my hand through the glass. Better now.

* * *

Chapter Twenty five

Sitting on the stairs in the main control chamber River pressed her hand against the angry wound in her shoulder. It was a little disconcerting to have such a painful injury with no actual physical signs of trauma. Pulling her shirt off her shoulder River inspected the golden spiral pattern that marred her skin. It was hard to tell, but it seemed like it was larger than before. Tracing along one of the lines caused the gold to glitter and shift in the dim light of the console room. River decided that if it wasn't for the fact that it was so painful she might actually like the unusual decoration.

River caught sight of the the small glass bottle of blue liquid the Doctor had given her that she had tucked into her bra. Taking it out she held it up and inspected the glittering fluid. She hadn't understood it when he'd first given it to her, but now that she'd had some time River was fairly certain that she knew what it was. Opening the vial River contemplated just knocking it back now.

Suddenly feeling a little dizzy River decided to recap the vial and put it back in its hiding spot. She looked around the console room as though she'd never seen it before. Feeling out of sorts River got to her feet and wandered over to the control panel. When she ran her hand along the centre console the lights turned to a deep red as the TARDIS protested. River lifted her hand off the controls and the lights returned to normal.

"Why are you still keeping me here?" River asked quietly. "Nothing upsets a TARDIS more than a paradox...so why are you still working so hard to stabilize one?"

River wasn't really expecting an answer and she didn't get one. Moving towards touching the console again she paused when the TARDIS rang out with a deep warning bell. Putting her hands up in a display of surrender River instantly regretted the move as her shoulder flared painfully. She took a step back as she held her shoulder protectively. A heavy silence fell over the room that weighed heavily on River's hearts. Sighing she sat back down on the dais steps and continue to rub at her shoulder even though it didn't really help the pain.

When the TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor stormed in followed closely by her parents River smiled and got to her feet. She stepped forward to greet the trio but stopped when the Doctor looked up at her and froze in his tracks. Amy and Rory clearly didn't expect him to stop short and bumped into him. Amy was briefly annoyed but when she caught sight of River she suddenly got the same horrified look on her face that the Doctor was currently wearing.

"Something wrong?" River asked nervously.

Rather than answer the Doctor stepped up to her and reaching in one of his inner jacket pockets he brought out a small square mirror. It always amazed River how much stuff he tended to not only carry in his pockets but also his ability to so quickly find what he needed. River took the mirror and peered into it. River stared at the golden lines and spirals that had spread from her shoulder up her neck and across half her face.

"Oh, that's different" River smiled "I kind of like it."

"How's your shoulder feeling?" The Doctor asked in concern.

"No worse, but no better either."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor reached out and gently traced one of the lines on River's neck.

"It's okay, Sweetie, honest."

"Doctor," Amy said as she joined them "what's happening to River?"

"I don't know."

"I'm fine." River assured. "In the end it doesn't matter what this is anyway."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked a taken aback. "How can it not matter?"

"Amy," River reached out and carefully hugged Amy "you have to know I'm only temporary. As soon as the Doctor finds the real River I'll no longer be able to exist, and from the look on his face when you all first stormed in here I have the feeling that he knows where I am."

"River, no..." Amy started.

"Hush," River kissed Amy's forehead "there is nothing that can be done about it."

"Doctor..." Amy left the rest of her question unasked.

Turning his eyes to the floor the Doctor didn't answer which was the same as admitting that River was right. After a few moments of awkward silence the Doctor took a breath to say something, but thinking better of it he just stepped past the two women and headed towards the controls. Rory came up and put his hand on Amy's shoulder in silent support. River flashed Amy and brave smile.

"It's getting cold in here." River said suddenly. "Could you and Rory get me a sweater?"

Amy gave River a suspicious look and glanced up at where the Doctor was busing himself with the controls. It was clear that Amy knew that River was just looking for an excuse to talk to the Doctor alone. For a moment it looked like Amy was going to argue, but instead she peacefully allowed River her space and took Rory with her to find River something warmer to wear. River watched her parents leave before she went to join the Doctor on the dais. Concentrating on the task at hand the Doctor avoided looking directly at River. Eventually she stood in his way to try and force him to pay attention to her, her trick worked and he stopped to face her.

"Riv..."

"Doctor," River interrupted gently "perhaps now would be a good time to let me go."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that you know exactly what I'm talking about." River chastised. "Now is as good a time as any."

"No, not ye..."

"I still have that vial of liquid you gave me and I know now what it is. I never planed to say good bye to Amy and Rory, and I even thought about doing the same for you, but unlike Amy and Rory I knew you'd never forgive me."

"You know that's not true."

"You're right." River smiled sadly. "Truth is I wanted to hear you say it before I left, selfish of me I know, but wha..."

"River stop, please." The Doctor reached out and took her hand. "It isn't the right time, not yet."

"Why not?"

"It just...it just isn't." The Doctor answered vaguely.

"You don't think you can save me from the Valeyard, do you?"

"I'm starting to have my doubts." The Doctor admitted.

"Either way, there is no place in the Universe for me."

"Please, just...stay with me a little longer."

River was about to protest further but the Doctor's heartbreaking expression stopped her. At first River thought that he was frightened at the thought of watching her go, but she suddenly realized that he was just plain frightened in general. She wasn't used to seeing him so unconfident. Although when she thought about it she realized she'd never really seen him facing a true personal fear, he tended to just avoid them. It had worked for him over a thousand years, but there was no running from the Valeyard.

"Okay," River nodded before she leaned in and kissed the Doctor's cheek "just remember that I can't stay forever."

"I know. Thank you." The Doctor whispered as he went back to setting the TARDIS for flight.

"So where are we going?" River asked conversationally.

"Alkinar."

"Alkinar? You know that must be a trap, right?"

"I know."

"Am I the bait?"

The Doctor just nodded as he continued adjust the controls.

"This is a bad idea. Don't go." River said firmly. "You shouldn't be meeting the Valeyard on his grounds, you were better off with the original plan of luring him to the Matrix."

"I can't take the risk of waiting for him to come to me."

"From what I understand I already spent several months with the Valeyard, and even though I do believe you that he's up to no good, I honestly don't think he'd hurt me."

"He already has." The Doctor replied darkly.

"Doc..."

"I'll never defeat him if I don't face him." The Doctor said firmly. "He will do anything to get to me, even if that means going through you."

"I still don't really understand how your future can hate you so much, it doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"How so?"

"I've always been at odds with my past, *always*." The Doctor growled as he set the TARDIS into flight. "The only difference between myself and the Valeyard is that he's finally insane enough to actually do something about it."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

"I think it would be best for everyone if you just got some rest. Everything will be different in the morning. Day is going to break on a whole new start for us both. I promise."

Sitting on the edge of the cot that River was laying on the Valeyard leaned down and affectionately kissed her forehead. Locked in an unnatural sleep River couldn't respond. When her breath became laboured as she fought to regain consciousness the Valeyard carded his hand into her hair to calm her. River opened her eyes momentarily with a look of fear but her blue eyes rolled back to white as the Valeyard forced her back into senselessness.

"You are a difficult one to control." The Valeyard chuckled. "Just one of the many reasons why I love you. Don't worry, once the Doctor is gone I won't be forced into hurting you any more. I know I've been messing with your memories and timeline a lot lately, but after today I'm going to stop, I promise."

River didn't even try to surface this time. With her chest rising and falling slowly she slept peacefully. Confident that she'd stay that way this time the Valeyard kissed her once again before getting to his feet. Going over to the heavy metal door of the small solitary cell he inspected the weld that currently held the door sealed. Melting the door permanently shut had not taken long, but it would take even the most advanced plasma laser a day to slice it open again. This particular cell in Alkinar had been designed to keep the Doctor in during his first stay here and as a result it had built in safeguards against landing the TARDIS directly inside. Safegaurds put in place by Rassilon himself.

"You'll be safe in here, River." The Valeyard announced pointlessly to River. "Now then, I would have to think that we got the Doctor's attention. I'm just surprised it's taking this long for him to get down here. For a man with a Time Machine he has absolutely no sense of punctuality."

The Valeyard chuckled to himself and then fell silent as he stared at the sealed door, waiting. It wasn't too long before the Valeyard caught the sounds of careful footsteps in the hall outside. Closing his eyes to focus his attention the Valeyard smiled when he heard the telltale squeal of a sonic screwdriver. With the door physically welded closed the sonic wasn't going to have any luck with the lock.

Although feeling confident in his plan the Valeyard found himself hesitant to face the Doctor directly. Having second thoughts he paced a few steps back and a forth. Everything he set up could be placed in motion from his place safe in the reinforced cell. There was no real need to physically reveal himself other than the pure satisfaction of seeing the look on the Doctor's face. The Valeyard dragged his hands through his hair as he became increasingly torn with indecision.

"River?" The Doctor's hushed voice came through the heavy door. "River, can you hear me? Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of there. I promise."

Hearing the Doctor promise rescue to River caused an instant flare in the Valeyard's temper. With his blood suddenly boiling the Valeyard's indecision vanished. Determined to defend his rights to River the Valeyard bared his teeth at the Doctor through the thick steel door like a wolf ready to meet a rival that had trespassed on his territory to challenge his dominance.

Using his new found skill of slipping directly into the Vortex the Valeyard vanished and stepped back into time and space about six feet behind the Doctor. The transition didn't make any noticeable sound however the Doctor froze the instant the Valeyard materialized behind him. Sonic in hand the Doctor slowly turned around to face the Valeyard. The pair stared at one another for a minute. At first the scene was practically frozen in time as neither one of them was quite sure what to think now that they were actually face to face.

"Doctor." The Valeyard growled in disgust as he broke the silence.

"Valeyard." The Doctor greeted warily in return.

An uncomfortable silence fell back over the scene. The Doctor and the Valeyard kept their eyes locked on each other, not daring to lose sight of one another for even a split second. Although still fully confident that he had the upper hand the Valeyard knew better than to underestimate this particular enemy. The Valeyard noticed the Doctor's quick breathing which betrayed his fear, but at the same time the Valeyard feel his own hearts pounding revealing the fact that he wasn't as calm as he wished he could be.

"So you do know who I am, you accept freely that I am the next regeneration." The Valeyard finally said with a hint of respect in his voice. "I thought we were going to have to fight over that."

"I don't want to fight you at all."

"Of course you don't, because you're pathetic."

"I was thinking more along the lines that no matter how the fight ends we both lose." The Doctor pointed out. "I was hoping to talk this out, find a solution that works for us both. But I'm not willing to take one step towards an agreement until you release River."

A smile twitched the corner of the Valeyard's lips at the mention of an agreement. He relaxed his confrontational stance causing the Doctor to relax slightly as well. Knowing that they were as equally matched as any two opponents could ever be neither one of them was ready to throw themselves into a tooth and claw battle just yet. The Doctor still had the sonic in his right hand which his slowly changed over to his left. The Valeyard noticed the subtle move but didn't think twice about it. Seeing how tense the Doctor was the Valeyard doubted that there was any truth to him wanting to find a 'solution' peacefully. The Valeyard suddenly broke into a bright smile and put his hands up in a sign of peace.

"Doctor, I will gladly release River."

"I'm sure that comes with some kind of 'condition'." The Doctor growled.

"Of course it does." The Valeyard snapped angrily. "However all I ask in return is that you return what you took from me! Simply give me what is rightfully mine to begin with!"

"Rightfully yours?" The Doctor replied confused. "You mean the Matrix? Fine, have it."

"The Matrix?" The Valeyard spat in return. "Why would I want that useless echo of the long dead? Don't play games with me, Doctor. You know who I am, so you know what I want! I want what you stole!"

"I haven't stolen anything from you." The Doctor said calmly.

"You stole *everything* from me!" The Valeyard roared. "You've taken the life that should be mine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Universe can not have two 'Last of the Time Lords'!"

"There wouldn't be two of us if you would stop doubling back on our time line!" The Doctor snapped angrily. "Why are you doing this? What could possibly happen to me in the future that drives me to such insanity that I would rip River from her time, that I would risk tearing the whole Universe apart in the name of revenge?! Do you even understand the damage you've done? What happens to me that twists me into you?!"

"Wait...you think I'm your future?" The Valeyard asked seriously. "Is that the misunderstanding here?"

"You said yourself that you are the next regeneration."

"And I am." The Valeyard hissed. "But I'm not the future, I am the present from your past."

"What?"

"I'm not your future, our timelines are parallel. That's why there can be no peace between us!"

"I'm sorry, I'm lost." The Doctor admitted freely as he lost his brush with anger.

The Valeyard took a step back as he stared at the Doctor, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. The Doctor looked at him with time weary eyes waiting for an explanation as to why they were enemies.

"You truly don't know, do you?" The Valeyard asked with sudden sympathy. "I am the next regeneration because you lost your fight with Jackles."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Doctor. You know you're weak! You couldn't take it, you gave up, you gave in." The Valeyard growled as his anger returned. "When Jackels came to redouble his efforts to tear the secrets of time out of your soul you chose to truly regenerate and I inherited the nightmare you left behind!"

"No, that doesn't mak..."

"I woke to a world of unimaginable agony, trapped and in the hands of a mad man. You may you have memories of what it was like when Jackles had just started his experiments, but you can not believe the lengths he went to near the end! No creature has ever suffered as I did!" The Valeyard cried as he trembled in place at the memories. "And when it was over, when I *finally* manged to free myself and had vengeance on those responsible you woke back up and stole the freedom *I* had earned! I tried to claw my way back, take back what was mine, but I was too weak. I had to get creative."

"Of course, the blanks in my memory, the lapses I was having when spiral pattern would flare, even the tearing up the memories in my library...it makes sense now." The Doctor whispered in horror. "I think I know what happened, we don't have to be enemies. Where is Aleen..."

"Don't you dare speak her name to me!"

The Valeyard made an aggressive move towards the Doctor but froze in his tracks when he saw the Doctor go to reach into his jacket. The Valeyard's blood turned to ice as he caught sight of the hilt of one of the daggers that the Doctor wore hidden in the shoulder harness. When the Valeyard didn't come closer the Doctor stopped and put his hands up to show he wasn't going for the daggers. He was still holding the sonic in his left hand and the Valeyard now understood that he had switched the device out of his dominate hand earlier in preparation to retrieve one of the deadly weapons he had concealed. Suddenly panting for breath the Valeyard glared spitefully at the Doctor.

"It's okay," the Doctor said gently "I'm not going to hurt you."

"If that's true, Doctor, then why are you armed with more than just a screwdriver?" The Valeyard hissed darkly.

"I came here expecting a fight, even looking for one." The Doctor admitted. "However, everything has changed now."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not. Please, trust me, we can work this out." The Doctor tried to sooth the situation. "I'm sorry for the memories you have, but you are not who you think you ar..."

"I am the Valeyard!" The Valeyard roared. "I am the Last Time Lord, and the First Time Master! I will have everything you took away, not just River, but Amy, Rory, the TARDIS, *everything*! I will be mine once you are gone as you should have been months ago!"

"I know you're in pain from what happened, but I'm going to help you. Just cal..."

"No! I will only accept one ending to this nightmare!" The Valeyard cried passionately. "Your death puts everything right!"

"Please, I can fix this, I swear." The Doctor insisted. "However before we go any further I need you to let River go."

"There is only one way River is getting out of that cell, Doctor, and that's over your dead body!"

"It doesn't hav..."

"And I have no intention of letting her wait long."

"Please, I just want to make sure she's okay." The Doctor continued. "We do not have to kill each other."

"I'm not going to kill you." The Valeyard smiled.

"Good, that's a start." The Doctor nodded.

"You misunderstand once again." The Valeyard chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you because I don't have to."

"What?"

"River isn't the only ex-inmate of Stormcage that is currently stranded on Alkinar."

The Doctor took his eyes of the Valeyard for the first time since the confrontation had started to glance down either end of the long empty hallway. The Valeyard took the opportunity to step back into the Vortex. Snapping back into time in the main control center of Alkinar the Valeyard used the crystal embedded in his wrist to activate the console. He typed in the command that released every lock in the expansive prison complex. Leaning towards the microphone attached to the PA system the Valeyard pressed the contact that activated the system which came to life with a digital squeal that rang through every hall.

"Attention galactic warlords, vicious cold blooded murders, insane destroyers of worlds, and other various degenerate psychotic angry scum who until recently called Stormcage 'home'...the Doctor will see you now."


	28. Chapter 27

NOTE: I had a lot of fun with this chapter! I hope you enjoy. ;)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-seven

"So..." Rory said awkwardly "how long are we going to pretend to get River a sweater?"

"As long as it takes for her to talk the Doctor out of this war path he's on."

Rory nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed in their room, expecting a long wait. Amy wandered over to the dresser and started going through the top drawer looking for a sweater. She figured that she might as well bring one along when they decided to go back. After pulling out a gold and white cardigan that she thought River would like Amy paced around anxiously. Rory got back off the bed and wrapped his arms around her to stop her useless pacing.

"It's going to be okay." Rory said without much conviction.

"How? How is this ever going to be okay?" Amy asked miserably. "River is here with us, but at the same time she's not. Even the Doctor admits that there is nothing he can do for her, what are we supposed to do, just let her die or disappear or whatever is going to happen and just accept it?"

Sharply reminded of the ill fated trip to Apalapucia and the Two Steams Facility Rory fell silent. He had never spoken to Amy of her other life alone in the facility or the fact that the Doctor had forced him to leave a paradox inducing version of her behind in order to save her. The guilt still haunted him despite the years that had passed and a piece of him had still not forgiving the Doctor for the events. Rory had spent countless sleepless nights thinking about what it must have been like for Amy to be abandoned for so many years, even though technically it never happened.

"Rory?" Amy asked when she noticed how quiet he had become.

"River is being brave for us," Rory said softly "we need to do the same for her."

"You don't think anything can be done for River's paradox self either...do you?"

"I don't even understand it well enough to know where to begin. All I really know is that the River that never made it to Eylsiandia still needs us."

Amy nodded in agreement and hugged Rory closer. Resting his head on the top of Amy's Rory wondered for the millionth time what their life together could have been like without the Doctor. He also thought about what River's life would have been if she had been allowed to grow up as just 'Melody Williams', who she would be if she had been conceived and born on Earth. Bringing his mind back to the current situation he released his hold on Amy and took her hand.

"Come on, we should get back. If River hasn't talked some sense into the Doctor by now she's not going to."

"There is no talking sense into that man." Amy teased as she managed a smile. "The best anyone can do with him is distract him away from one self destructive act until he finds another one."

"It's no surprise he eventually goes insane."

"I still don't believe in the Valeyard being the Doctor's future, I don't know what the Valeyard is but he's not the future."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't allow it."

Rory wasn't about to argue Amy on the point considering her serious tone. He couldn't help but notice that Amy always acted as if they were always going to be there for the Doctor when he couldn't help but think about the fact that the Doctor had the potential to live thousands of years longer then them. Knowing that here and now was not the time for that discussion Rory just nodded and took Amy's hand.

With the sweater over her shoulder Amy walked with Rory through the long corridors of the TARDIS back to the main control room. When they got there River was alone sitting on the stairs with her hand pressed against her shoulder. She looked up at Amy and Rory with a sorrowful expression. Amy's heart tightened in her chest once again upon seeing the gold marks that were continuing to spread across River's throat and face. Amy stepped up and gently put the jacket like sweater over her daughter's shoulders before sitting on the step next to her.

"Thank you." River managed a smile.

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"He went after the Valeyard." River sighed.

"What? Alone?"

"He was never going to let you go into that particular fight with him." River explained.

"He had not right to go alone." Rory growled. "This isn't just about him, this is about you as well."

"I told him you'd be angry." River said. "If I could have stopped him I would have."

"I'm going after him." Rory turned to head towards the doors.

"I'm coming too." Amy got to her feet.

"Absolutely not." Rory said firmly. "Stay with River, please."

"Neither one of you can help him." River said sadly. "The Doctor landed the TARDIS in one of the warehouse areas and he's put the entire area on lock down behind himself. This is a prison after all."

"And what if he never comes back?!" Rory demanded. "He just expects us to live here in the TARDIS forever?"

"That is exactly what he expects." River nodded. "I'm not sure how long the TARDIS will keep me here, and she won't let me fly her, but she will take care of you both for the rest of your lives."

A look of pure horror fell over Rory's face at the prospect of being trapped in the TARDIS for the rest of his life. It was bad enough when he thought they might not make it home, but to know it for a fact would be more than he could take. Even standing guard outside the Pandorica for two thousand years wouldn't compare to the madness he knew would over take him locked in the grounded TARDIS. At least when he was standing guard his existence had purpose.

"Rory, the Doctor is coming back." Amy assured. "He always comes back."

Not convinced Rory turned back towards the doors and marched over to them. Amy went to stop him, but River got up and put her hand on Amy's shoulder to stop her. River knew there was no harm in letting Rory go search for a way out of the warehouse since she was confident that there wasn't one. Amy silently agreed to stay behind, it would make Rory feel better to try.

Rory got to the doors and yanked them open to leave. He froze in mid-stride when he discovered the Doctor standing directly outside dressed in a loose fitting pair of matching white shirt and pants accented with a blue and gold vest. The Doctor looked up at Rory and broke into a bright smile. Rory yelped in surprise as the Doctor flung his arms around him in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek with a loud smacking sound.

"Rory!" He cried happily. "I've missed you! In fact I was a little surprised how much I missed you."

"Uh...Doctor?"

"That's not the Doctor," River announced as she stepped protectively in front of Amy "he is the Valeyard."

"River?" The Valeyard asked in disbelief.

The Valeyard instantly lost interest in Rory. He walked slowly over to River and Amy, staring at the golden marks that had crept across River's face. River kept Amy behind herself and pulled her shoulders back in a posture that suggested she was ready for a physical fight. However the Valeyard didn't seem to notice that he wasn't a welcome visitor. He stopped in front of her and continued to inspect the markings. Amy wasn't fully prepared for the Valeyard to look like the mirror image of the Doctor, even his expression of worry as he looked at River was identical.

"What's happening to you?" The Valeyard asked with genuine concern as he reached out to touch the golden spirals. "You're breathing like it hurts, are you in pain?"

"Stay away from us." River ordered as she leaned away from his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy demanded as she moved to River's side.

"He's busy." The Valeyard replied casually. "I'm here to take his place, or rather take my rightful place."

"You could never take the Doctor's place." Amy snarled.

"I am the Doctor, at least I was. Amy, it's still me. I promise."

"No, never."

"You'll adjust, the same way Rose adjusted when I regenerated, the same way you did to my ganger version." The Valeyard said confidently and then looked over his shoulder where Rory had been trying to sneak up on him. "Rory, what are you doing? You're not going to try to 'jump' me are you?"

"Uh...no?" Rory replied as he stopped a few feet away.

"Good man, because that would not be very polite, and awkward for us both." The Valeyard smiled and turned his attention back to River. "Now then, how are you here? Oh, wait...you're a paradox aren't you? That's incredible! I knew the TARDIS could stabilize you if you were here when I took you from Stormcage, but I never dreamed that she actually would!"

"Where is the Do..." River started.

"I can save you." The Valeyard interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"The TARDIS can't keep you stable forever, and you'd never be happy cooped up in here even if she could. However, I've got something in the works right now, when I'm done the Universe is going to accept paradoxes, just like you. You'll be able to leave the TARDIS!" The Valeyard explained in an excited tone. "Although honestly you may want to stay away from yourself, I don't think you two would get along."

"You're trying to change the way time works?" River asked surprised. "Why?"

"To save you."

"But you didn't even know she was here." Amy pointed out.

"He means to save the original me," River corrected "with the way our timelines clash he already knows how I die, a fixed point that his life probably depends on in his past."

"You're so clever." The Valeyard smiled and moved in closer. "That is exactly what I'm doing."

"You would rewrite time...just for me?" River asked in a suddenly friendly tone as she also closed the space between them.

"It is my obsession." The Valeyard admitted. "I would do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Ask for the stars and they will be yours."

This time when the Valeyard reached out to brush her cheek with the back of his hand River allowed it. With his eyes locked on River he didn't notice the worried glance that Amy and Rory shared as River allowed him to further invade her space. River tilted her head back to encourage him to lean in for a kiss and he didn't not hesitate to accept the offer. Amy and Rory were both rendered speechless as their daughter engaged the Valeyard in an amours kiss.

Amy was just about to reach out to pull them apart when River reached up herself and shoved the Valeyard back. Momentarily thrown off balance the Valeyard stumbled back a step but was jerked forward again as he suddenly found his wrist handcuffed to the metal railing at the foot of the stairs. River had pulled the set from her back pocket and snapped them in place with blinding speed while everyone was distracted by her inappropriate display. Fear flashed over the Valeyard's face, but he quickly replaced it with a bright smile.

"Do you always have handcuffs in your pocket?" The Valeyard teased. "I bet you do. Bad girl."

"Where is the Doctor?" River demanded.

"I'm right here." The Valeyard insisted. "If you really need me to take that ridiculous title back in order to accept me I will do that for you."

"No, our Doctor, the one that belongs in *this* time."

"I belong here. Release me and I'll explain." The Valeyard bargained as he tugged at the cuff. "Please, I don't like having my wrists bound, not after everything I've been through lately."

"You're not going anywhere."

"I don't have to ask." The Valeyard said as his demeanor turned dark. "I've learned some new tricks, I can be out of this in a flash. However, I would feel much better if you would release me and promise not to do something this foolish again."

"No." River hissed.

"Fine." The Valeyard spat.

River, Rory and Amy watched in confusion as the Valeyard closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating. They all expected something to happen, but nothing did. The Valeyard snapped his eyes open and looked around in confusion. He closed his eyes once more and yanked frantically on the locked cuff. Amy noticed for the first time the torn piece of silk that was wrapped around his captured wrist that looked like it was stained with blood. When the Valeyard failed to free himself he looked to River with a heart breaking expression of fear.

"I...I can't transition into the Vortex while I'm in the TARDIS." He stuttered as he began to pant for breath and continued to yank against the restraint with rapidly increasing desperation. "River, let me go, please, please...I can't...I can't be bound...it's going to happen again! Please don't do this to me!"

"Calm down," River said, taken aback by his violent reaction "we're not going to hurt you, but we need to know what you did wi..."

"Let me go!" The Valeyard cried desperately. "River, help me!"

River automatically took a step towards the Valeyard when he dropped to his knees with a cry of sheer panic. Amy and Rory had similar instincts to help but they weren't sure what to do. Hyperventilating the Valeyard struggled to break the metal cuff at the expense of his own flesh as it cut into his wrist. Giving up on fighting against the chain that held him to the rail the Valeyard suddenly sunk his teeth into his own arm looking for all the world like he was going to chew through it in order to free himself.

"Doctor!" The trio of horrified onlookers cried at once.

River reached down to stop the Valeyard from mutilating himself but was pulled back by Rory when he noticed the all too familiar golden glow that had started to light up his chest. The Valeyard stopped his fruitless attempt at freedom and arched back with an agonized cry as the glow intensified. Still secured to the rail he fell back in an unnatural pose as the pattern in his chest blazed through his white shirt over his hearts.

"What do we do?!" Amy asked desperatly.

"I don't kno..."

River was cut off as the TARDIS lights sudden turned blood red. The same deep warning bell that had gone off when River touched the console rang out again. River looked at the Valeyard in horror. Whatever was happening to him the TARDIS didn't like it happening here. Digging the key out of her pocket River quickly released the Valeyard. Unable to stop the reaction that was cascading through him he just dropped to the floor and thrashed. River put her hand on his chest and cried out in pain as her own golden markings flashed.

"River!" Amy dropped to her knees next to River.

"Rory, get him off this ship!" River ordered. "I don't think the TARDIS can handle all this energy."

"Right." Rory replied simply.

Rory bent down and gathered the Valeyard up in his arms. Lifting him up off the floor Rory could feel him trembling and radiating heat. He rushed to the doors as the TARDIS continued to ring out her warning. Once he stepped outside the TARDIS seemed to calm, but the Valeyard did not. He convulsed in Rory's arms and screamed piercingly. Unsure of what else to do Rory knelt down and set him down on the concert floor of the large store room that the TARDIS was sitting in.

"Rory!" Amy cried from the TARDIS entrance. "Get back!"

Rory hesitated for a moment to leave. The golden glow reminded him sharply of the painful episodes that the Doctor used to have while still on the Minyan ship. The Valeyard gasped as the golden glow took on a bluish cast. When Rory went to get back to his feet the Valeyard lashed out and grabbed a fist full of Rory's shirt to stop him.

"Rory," the Valeyard whimpered "help me..."

"H..how?"

Unwilling to leave the side of his struggling patient Rory put his hand over the Valeyard's forehead to try and calm him as he pressed his other hand on his throat to check his racing pulse. Amy realized that Rory wasn't going to leave and rushed out to help him. River was forced to stay at the threshold as the TARDIS protested once more at the idea of her leaving. Just before Amy reached them the pair suddenly became consumed in the blue glow and vanished together. Amy stared at the empty space where her husband and the man who claimed to be her friend used to be.

"Rory?! Rory!"


	29. Chapter 28

NOTE: Muahahahahhaha...that is all.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-eight

_"Attention galactic warlords, vicious cold blooded murders, insane destroyers of worlds, and other various degenerate psychotic angry scum who until recently called Stormcage 'home'...the Doctor will see you now."_

"Not good."

The Doctor looked around and tried to figure out how the Valeyard had disappeared so quickly. He had literally taken his eye off him for just a second and not only was he gone, but he was clearly at the main control centre. The last time the Doctor had been on Alkinar it was specifically designed not to allow any kind of transporter beam. However the Doctor reasoned that the Valeyard could have easily set something up now that the prison was abandoned.

"Very not good."

Reaching into his pocket the Doctor pulled out the small disk that the Warden had given Rory. A quick scan with the sonic couldn't fully read the disk, but it did tell him there were 178 files on it. Out of the five thousand plus who had escaped out onto the planet or into the tunnel systems the Doctor guessed that these 178 inmates were either the most dangerous, the only ones unaccounted for, or more likely both. The Doctor wasn't sure exactly how many personal enemies he had in Stormcage, but he wouldn't be surprised to find that it was close to one hundred seventy-eight.

"Very extremely not good."

The Doctor had heard the doors and gates unlocking as the metal clanging echoed through the vast maze of empty corridors, but as of right now he didn't hear anyone approaching. Putting his hand on the door that River was behind he inspected the edge of the closed door. Leaning in and tasting the metal he instantly detected the signature of melted steel. Having an explanation as to why he couldn't unlock the door with the sonic he got down on his hands and knees and opened the small slot at the bottom of the door that was meant for sliding food through.

"River?"

The Doctor reached through the slotted opening and scanned small cell on the other side. The sonic confirmed that River was inside, and healthy, but also fast asleep. Searching his pockets the Doctor pulled out a small glass vial that held a red powder. Carefully pulling the cork out he tossed the whole open vial into the cell where the power spilled out and vaporized into a powerfully scented cloud. River instantly jolted awake with a strangled cry of panic.

"It's okay, River," the Doctor assured through the door "just a little Lumarian Smelling Salts."

River scrambled to her feet and looked around the nearly pitch black cell. With the Lumarian in her system her hearts were pounding painfully against her ribs as adrenaline washed through her blood. Disoriented and finding herself alone River shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

"River? Are you alright?"

"Where are you?"

"Down here." The Doctor reached through the slot and waved.

The Doctor did his best to look in through the opening that was about a foot long and about six inches high, but the light in the hall made it impossible to see into the inky dark cell. However it wasn't long before River knelt down and took his hand. The Doctor gave River's hand a reassuring squeeze only to have her suddenly yank him through the slot to the shoulder, pinning him to the floor.

"Let me out of here this instant!" River demanded as she threaten to break his wrist.

"River!" The Doctor squawked. "I'm not the Valeyard, it's me, the Doctor, the proper one!"

"Doctor?" River asked suspiciously.

"I know you have no reason to believ..."

The Doctor stopped as he heard a loud clang of metal as a door was thrown open. Fearing he was about to be discovered the Doctor turned his attention back to River. She still had him trapped in the door, laying flat on the floor with his shoulder wedged in the small slot he had very little leverage to free himself. She was no longer hurting him, but she also didn't seem too keen on releasing him either.

"River, there are some very angry people coming to kill me, I need you to trust me. Please let me go."

The Doctor didn't struggle, he peacefully gave River the time she needed to decide. After a moment he felt her give in and relax her grip. The Doctor slowly pulled his sore arm out from under the door. He pushed himself back up onto his hands and knees. River slowly reached out through the opening and just held her hand out. The Doctor gently took her hand and kissed her palm before releasing her.

"I've missed you, Doctor." River admitted through the door.

"How can you tell it's really me?"

"The Valeyard would have retaliated." River explained simply. "You become very short tempered in the future. Frisky, but short tempered."

"He's not..."

The Doctor stopped when the sounds of men arguing in the distance suddenly floated down the hall. The noise was getting closer and as soon as they came to the intersection at the end of the hall he was going to be spotted. The Doctor reached into his jacket to pull the Vale Blades out of their harness and shoved them under the door for River.

"Doctor?" River questioned.

"Keep these close at all times, if the Valeyard returns before I do they will keep you safe." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor, I...I can't..."

"You shouldn't have to." The Doctor interrupted. "He shouldn't come anywhere near you as long as you're holding them, he'll be too afraid. Please do everything you can to avoid hurting him, but if you honestly believe he pose a threat to you do not hesitate to sink these into his hearts."

"It won't come to that." River said firmly.

"I hope not."

The prison was becoming increasingly noisy as more of the released inmates encountered one another and more fighting broke out. It hadn't initially occurred to the Doctor that they would turn on each other just as quickly as they turned on him, but it did work to his advantage. Despite the fact that there was nothing more he could do for River without the proper tools he hesitated to leave. River reached through the bottom of the door and brushed his arm.

"River..."

"Just go, Doctor. I'm safe in here."

"I'll be back, next time I'll bring something to cut through this door."

"I'd like that."

The Doctor slowly got to his feet and took a second to decide which direction would be best. There were four choices as to where to go from here, but it was hard to tell where the most sound was coming from since everything bounced and echoed off the stone.

"Doctor?" River called out.

"I'm still here." The Doctor replied as he knelt back down.

"My parents..." River left the question open, afraid to finish it.

"They are safe. They are with the TARDIS."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back." The Doctor promised.

"I'll be here."

Even though he couldn't see her the Doctor could imagine the wry smile that was on River's face right now. Getting back to his feet he kissed the door that separated them and took off down the hall. Unable to go back to where to he'd left the TARDIS the way he'd come the Doctor worked on winding his way back through the corridors. It quickly became clear that there was no organized search for him. Several times ducked into the shadows as his hunters passed by.

The disorganized nature of the displaced inmates made evasion easier. However eventually he turned down the wrong hall and found himself face to face with a group of about twenty men. With one quick glance he recognized almost every face as being one from his past in one way or another. The Doctor rarely helped out any official 'authorities' directly in the apprehension of galactic criminals, but he certainly did enough of it in a round about way to help populate Stormcage.

At first the men seemed just as surprised to see him as he was to see them, but it didn't take long for the men to cry out and take chase. Turning tail the Doctor sped back the way he'd come. Turning a sharp corner he slammed into a large individual with bright green skin and fell back to the floor. His sonic was knocked from his hands and clattered noisily across the floor. With no time to retrieve the precious device the Doctor scrambled back to his feet and faced the towering man he'd collided with.

"Hello, Margo, long time no see." The Doctor greeted.

"Doctor, I'm going to tear you into litt..."

"Did you know Teckon is here?" The Doctor interrupted. "Gessle too. Friends of yours...right?"

"What?!" Margo roared in fury. "I'll kill them!"

"That way." The Doctor pointed towards the group that was quickly approaching.

Margo instantly forgot the Doctor in favour for the chance at revenge on the other two that he had far greater reason to want dead. Margo charged past him and into the on coming crowd and a scene of terrifying violence quickly ensued. Taking advantage of the distraction the Doctor rushed towards a heavy door at the end of the hall. He knew it wouldn't be long before the brawl had a winner and they'd be on him again. Yanking the door open the Doctor stepped through and was instantly struck across the temple hard enough to knock him senseless.

Slowly resurfacing the Doctor groaned against a powerful headache. Laying on his back he felt a strong set of hands grab the front of his shirt and haul him to his feet. Still disoriented the Doctor tried to focus on the scene, a sharp backhand across his face had probably meant to bring him around faster but it had the opposite effect. Sent reeling again he fought to stay conscious.

"Wake up, Doctor." A familiar voice chuckled. "I want you to know who won the honour of slaughtering you."

Whoever had first lifted him up was now behind him and making sure that he stayed on his feet. The man holding him held his upper arms in a vice like grip, but that wasn't who had spoken to him. Blinking a few time the Doctor was finally able to look at the man in front of him.

"Realtor," the Doctor greeted with a hint of relief in his voice "you in danger here, the ma..."

The Doctor was cut off as the men around him, including the Realtor, laughed at his declaration that they were the ones in trouble. The Doctor took a quick glance around to see what he was up against. There were sixteen that he could see, all of them associates of the Realtor's. It didn't surprise the Doctor that during his time in Stormcage the Realtor had created a gang. The Realtor was from a rare race of particularly long lived individuals that tended to form strong loyalties from others. Looking at the environment he found that they were in one of the common cell blocks that raised up more than a dozen levels on either side with metal catwalks between them.

"Realtor, please, listen to me, you're a businessman so you're a rationa..."

"I was a businessman, but that was more than three hundred years ago. Three hundred years rotting in Stormcage since I last saw you at the negotiation table." The Realtor interrupted in a conversational tone. "Interestingly enough the last sale I made before capture happened to be to you, Doctor. Funny coincidence, isn't it?"

"Hilarious." The Doctor replied without any trace of mirth. "But I had nothing to do with your incarceration."

"I'm no fool, Doctor, I know you set me up." The Realtor snarled. "I ended up in Stormcage because of you!"

"No, you instantly made it to the top of the Most Wanted list when you destroyed Seiten 9 and murdered the billions that lived there because they didn't pay their 'rent'." The Doctor hissed. "I simply knew it when they were going catch you, so I used your services before you were taken off the market."

"How could you possibly know if you did not have a hand in it?!"

"What part of 'Time Lord' don't you understand?"

"Ah, yes, Last of the Time Lords," the Realtor chuckled "you know I've always wanted to drive a species into extinction."

"Killing me won't get you anywhere. I can help you, in fact I'm the only one who can."

"You're concern is touching, Doctor."

"You need me or..."

Before the Doctor could finish the Realtor brought his knee up into the Doctor's stomach with enough force to knock him breathless with a nauseating pain. The Doctor would have dropped to his knees, but he was still being held up by the muscular creature that had his arms pinned. The Realtor waited for the Doctor to catch his breath.

"Listen to me..." The Doctor gasped.

"There is nothing you can say to save your skin, Time Lord."

"This is Alkinar."

There was a sudden murmur that swept through the gang, clearly they hadn't known. Even the Realtor was given pause by the news. Alkinar was a desolate world in the farthest reach of the Bode's Galaxy. Since the decommission of Alkinar prison the entire solar system associated with the prison world was set under Galactic Quarantine. No one ever came to Alkinar, there would be no escape.

"You are all stranded here, and I'm sure you noticed that this place is an awful lot like Stormcage with the exception that they used to feed you back at Stormcage. You are all going to starve to death here."

"Are you offering to take us off Alkinar?"

"I will take you all back to Stormcage, you know I can."

"I would rather die here."

"You don't mean tha..."

The Realtor lashed out at the Doctor once more. Still suffering from the initial blow that had knocked him unconscious this second strike brought him close to passing out as well. The Realtor stepped up and reached out towards the Doctor. The Doctor cringed expecting to be struck again by the powerful alien, however the Realtor simply untied the Doctor's deep blue bow-tie.

The Doctor glared spitefully at the Realtor as he retied the strong silk around his throat in a crude noose. Several of the other men were busy tearing up lengths of cloth from the sheets off the cot in the nearby cell that they tied together. The man holding the Doctor's arm's captive released him so that he could secure the tail of the repurposed bow-tie to the cloth rope that the others had made. The Doctor continued to stare down the Realtor as the rope was thrown up over the railing of the above catwalk.

"Any last words?" The Realtor chuckled.

"You'll regret this." The Doctor said seriously. "Kill me and you condemn everyone here to death as well."

"I don't think so. Whoever this 'Valeyard' is he has promised passage off this rock to wherever we wish to go to the party responsible for your death."

"He's lying. You mean nothing to him, he despises you as much as I do, and he will leave you all here to die."

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's what I would do if I were him."

The Realtor paused for a moment as he thought over his options. The Doctor just watched him, seemingly indifferent one way or another. As far as the Doctor was concerned none of the men stranded on Alkinar deserved the chance to be returned to Stormcage, the Realtor the least of all. They were all cold blooded murders and men who took delight in the senseless suffering of others. The Realtor took a step back and a cruel smile slipped over his face.

"Don't hoist him up too high," the Relator purred "I want to be able to watch the light leave his eyes..."

"This is your last chance: let me help yo..."

At a slight nod from the Relator the Doctor was silenced by the silk at his throat as it was jerked painfully tight. Not about to give his executioner any satisfaction the Doctor closed his eyes as he was lifted a few inches from the floor. Although he tried to stay calm once he was truly suspended it became impossible not to struggle. With his hands now free he reached up and clawed at the taunt silk that was cutting into his throat. The Doctor's feet were just barely out of reach of the floor and as he jerked spasmodically the tips of his shoes scrapped noisily against the rough cement floor.

Watching intently the Realtor smiled as the Doctor slowly grew weaker. Eventually unable to fight the Doctor dropped his hands from the garrote. Relaxing completely the Doctor became motionless except for the slight swinging of the makeshift rope that kept him from the ground. The scene was deathly still as every man present subconsciously held his breath. When the Doctor showed no signs of going into a regeneration the Realtor stepped in closer and leaned in to press his ear against the Doctor's chest to listen for a heartbeat. When he was greeted with nothing but silence he backed up and smiled.

"You were wrong, Doctor, I regret nothing. Even if I die here, it was worth it..."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

"What the..."

Laying on a cold hard surface Rory groaned in pain from his violent trip through time. He had flashes of images in his mind of events he remembered and other he had a feeling hadn't happened yet. Wondering what would make him and Amy move to live New York he opened his eyes but then quickly closed them against a powerful headache. Laying still for a moment he worked on calming his rebelling stomach and easing the pounding in his head. Once his symptoms eased a bit he turned his head to the side and opened his eyes once more.

Furrowing his brow in confusion Rory tried to figure out what he was looking at. Close to his face was something hidden under a blue cloth that held a dark dry stain. Disoriented from his trip Rory didn't think twice about reaching over and lifting up the cloth. Beneath the cover Rory revealed the lifeless body of Jackles staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, the bloody foam long since dried to his colourless lips.

"Yah!" Rory cried out in alarm as he scrambled back.

Jumping to his feet Rory looked around in disbelief at the broken lab in the belly of the Minyan ship. At first he thought that other than the dead body he was alone, but the soft sound of a shuddering breath suddenly caught his attention. Hunting around the piles of metal debris Rory found the Valeyard sitting in corner with his knees hugged to his chest. Staring forward blankly tears rolled down his cheeks. On the wall next to him was a gory finger painting in drying blood, the same circular pattern that had been on the note in Stormcage that had upset the Doctor so much the first time.

"Uh...Doctor? Or Valeyard, whatever...you alright?"

Rory got no response from the Valeyard, he just continued to silently cry, occasionally drawing a shuddering breath as he hugged his knees tighter to his chest. Unsure of what to do Rory kept his distance. The Doctor had been treating this 'Valeyard' as some sort of criminally insane villain and had warned them how dangerous he was, but he certainly hadn't seemed like much of a threat so far. If anything he seemed no better or worse than the Doctor he already knew.

"Maybe that's what he's really afraid of: competition," Rory mused out loud "of being replaced. I can't I even being to understand any of this, not sure I even want to."

Still unresponsive the Valeyard just rocked gently as he winced in apparent pain. Rory watched with growing medical concern as the Valeyard reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose revealing a nasty wound in the underside of his wrist. Sighing heavily Rory slowly approached and knelt down. The Valeyard shied away from him slightly and pressed himself harder into the corner, but he didn't protest when Rory took his injured arm. There was a piece of loose silk wrapped around his wrist that had been worked nearly free when he had been fighting with the cuff that River had secured him with. Since he didn't have anything to treat the still bleeding injury with Rory just re-secured the silk in a tight bandage.

"That will have to do for now. What happened? How did we get all the way back here?"

The Valeyard's only response was to reach out and start tracing the drying pattern on the wall.

"Great." Rory sighed in defeat.

Rory snapped his fingers in front of the Valeyard's face a few times in an attempt to get his attention but the Valeyard refused to even make eye contact with him. Getting back to his feet Rory noticed a familiar small blue crystal laying in a puddle of blood on the floor. Going to the crystal he picked it up and brought it back over to the Valeyard. He knelt back down and tried offer the crystal to him, but the Valeyard had no interest.

"This is that crystal thing that you, or the Doctor, was wearing to control his life force. How can it be here? At this point in the past shouldn't he still be wearing it?" Rory asked despite getting no answers. "I suppose I could go ask him, he should be somewhere on this ship...then again so should I, my past version. Would that muck things up? Can I just go talk to myself, or will that put a hole in the Universe or something? If I go now wouldn't I already remember having done so since this is the past? Gah...I hate time travel!"

Bowing his head in defeat Rory closed his eyes. He had no idea what he had done to deserve the silent treatment but he was starting to seriously worry about how he was going to get back to Amy. Rory wasn't sure that if he went to the past version of the Doctor now for help if he'd end up a paradox like River or not, he wasn't exactly clear on all the rules when it came to crossing his own timeline.

The Valeyard suddenly reached out and took the crystal away from Rory. Looking up hopefully Rory was disappointed to find that the Valeyard was simply using the shimmering crystal like a piece of chalk to try and draw a new symbol on the wall. Making a noise of frustration Rory got back to his feet and turned to go in search of the Doctor no matter the consequences.

"Rory?" The Valeyard called. "Where are you going?"

"Doctor?" Rory asked in surprise as he turned back around.

"Valeyard." He corrected as he got to his feet. "How did this get here?" The Valeyard mused as he studied the circular bloody Gallifreyan on the wall.

"Right, whatever, what the hell happened?" Rory demanded.

"I'm sorry about that." The Valeyard apologized as he lost interest in the patterm on the wall and rubbed at his injured wrist. "Every once in a while I get dragged back through time to where this all started. Sort of like a post traumatic stress disorder episode, only when I get caught up in thoughts of past torments I actually get brought back here."

"I thought you didn't remember anything that happened?"

"The Doctor doesn't remember because he was too cowardly to stay and face the consequences of the mess he'd landed himself in." The Valeyard growled darkly "*I* was the one who suffered and *I* remember every second of the tortures Jackles put me through."

"I...uh...I'm sorry." Rory apologized awkwardly.

"And it was more than just pain, Rory, it was fear and panic and terror that tore at my very essence, not to mention the humiliation, and now I am left with so much pain and rage and...I...I..." The Valeyard gave up on explaining with a heavy sigh and turned a baleful look on Rory. "Rory, the fact of the matter is, is that the only thing that helps me cope, the only thing that keeps me sane...is being with your daughter."

"I'm...uh...not so sure it's working." Rory said honestly. "Maybe you should see a therapist or something."

"A therapist?" The Valeyard repeated with a bitter laugh. "There isn't a doctor in the Universe qualified to help a Time Lord who has been tortured beyond the point of death as I was. No, River is the only soul who can heal my own tattered spirit. Her love is the only thing that brings me peace."

The sincerity in the Valeyard's voice was deeper than anything Rory had ever heard from the Doctor. The Valeyard seemed to truly love her, and yet the Doctor had been so convinced that the Valeyard posed a deadly threat to River. Having spoken his peace the Valeyard looked around the broken lab and visibly shuddered.

"Unfortunately I think we are going to have to wait here until the ship gets pulled into the future. We can hitch a ride along with it." The Valeyard said as he started to inspect the blood on the wall again. "I can get us back to Alkinar once we are within a few hundred million years, but five billion years is a long way to go. Hopefully this tim..."

"I'm not going to let you hurt River." Rory interrupted suddenly, speaking as confidently as he could muster.

"Hurt her?" The Valeyard repeated as he drew his attention back to Rory. "I would never. I love her. More than anything."

"If..if that's true," Rory stuttered being under the Valeyard's intense gaze "why did you take her out of her time line?"

"I'm doing everything in my power to steer River away from her original time line because if I don't she is going to die...and the Doctor knows that, he's always known that."

"What are you talking about?"

"River and I first met over a hundred years in my life ago. She died that day saving my life. I knew nothing about her, and she knew everything about me. We have been meeting out of order ever since and even though that day is far behind me it still awaits her and it is fast approaching."

"H...how fast?"

"I don't really know, but it can't be more than a few years in her life time away. But it doesn't have to happen, not any more. I am working on a device, the Timonic Fusion Device, that will severe the connection from any fixed point I choose for past, present and future. It will create a kind of loophole in Time that will allow for paradoxes."

"Like River in the TARDIS?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Exactly." The Valeyard nodded. "I can save your daughter, both of them, but I need your help getting something."

"My help?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yes, I need to get A piece of the TARDIS."

"Any piece?"

"No, not just any piece, a piece of her heart. However, now that the TARDIS is working over time to keep River in Paradox I can't risk tampering with her. Luckily there is another way."

"I don't understand."

"The Doctor would have needed to use a part of her heart to recreate the Matrix."

"So why do you need my help?" Rory asked confused. "Why not just go get it yourself?"

"Because you know where the Matrix is and I don't."

"I thought you were supposed to be the Doctor's future, how can you not know where it is?"

"It's complicated, I have to admit I don't fully understand it all myself...but it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I am the only hope either River has to survive. But only if you help me."

"I don't know if I can trust you." Rory admitted simply. "The Docto..."

"Has the Doctor offered any hope of saving River's paradox life?" The Valeyard demanded. "Has the Doctor even *tried* to help her?"

"No, but he said she's not rea..."

"No excuses, Rory," the Valeyard interrupted "the River that has been in the TARDIS with you is every bit alive and every bit your daughter as the one who has been traveling with me. She *is* River, and she deserves every consideration that the unbroken timeline version does. You have every right to be suspicious of me, but at least I'm offering a chance for her to have a full life."

Rory fell silent for a moment while he thought about everything the Valeyard had told him. He wanted more than anything to help River, however he had a hard enough time trusting the Doctor at times. Putting blind faith in the Valeyard was a whole new risk. The Valeyard watched him closely, looking hopeful for a new ally. Thinking of Amy Rory finally came to a decision.

"Okay...I'll help you."

"Where are we going?"

"LMC-7/11MAH-Zed."

"That planet needs a new name."

"I've been told the locals are working on it."

"Good, let's go see if they've come up with one."


End file.
